Happy Families
by 0lizzybennet0
Summary: Ianto Jones is less than thrilled with his potential brother in law.
1. Chapter 1

**I have shamelessly stolen the characters and AU-ified them. Also committed the crime of starting another story with others on the go, although Harkness and Jones is nearly finished.**

'It's my engagement party,' Rhiannon stopped in front of the mirror, bending forward to inspect her eyelashes, 'Lisa is also my friend so she's coming, she's helping set up.'

'She said she wanted "space",' Ianto neatened his tie, 'and we're picking her up on the way?'

Rhiannon sighed and straightened. 'You know she thinks you've been seeing someone else?' She immediately clamped a hand over her brother's mouth, 'I _know_ you haven't, but she's still feeling hurt.'

Ianto bit her hand lightly. 'What about me?' He said bitterly, 'I would never have even thought she was seeing someone else. Thought she trusted me a bit more than that.' He gave his tie another slightly savage tug.

Rhiannon reached out and squeezed his hand, flashing him a sympathetic smile. 'I know.'

'I'll drive, you can sit in the front,' Ianto turned back to pick up his wallet and keys, signalling an end to that conversation. 'We picking anyone else up?'

'Everyone else is getting there later,' Rhiannon pulled a wrap over her shoulders, 'Gray's parents and brother will already be there.'

Ianto handed Rhiannon her handbag, starting down the stairs to the car. 'Is that the writer brother?'

'I've only met him once,' her heels clicked on the stairs, 'he's just come back from America.'

'Are we picking up Mam?'

'She's driving herself in, probably already there and ordering everyone around.'

TW

After an awkward car trip, imperious orders from Mam and multiple forced trips to argue with the catering staff Ianto disappeared to the back of the room and hid amongst the arriving guests.

'Thought I'd find you here,' a quiet voice whispered in his ear. Ianto turned in surprise, a smile spreading across his face as he moved to meet the small Asian woman in a hug.

'The catering staff are no longer overly fond of me, I'm forced into hiding,' Ianto smiled again. Glancing over Tosh's shoulder he caught Lisa's eye and regretfully looked away.

'How are you?' Tosh asked carefully.

Ianto shrugged, flashing her a small smile. 'Been better,' he admitted. Tosh had borne the brunt of his first tearful and slightly drunk phone call over Lisa.

'Well you look stunning,' Tosh gave him her familiar sweet smile.

Ianto smiled, resting a hand on her shoulder and leaning to fondly kiss her cheek. 'I look like all the other men, wearing a suit. Do you want a drink?'

'Please.'

Ianto threaded his way through the crowds, spying one of the catering staff carrying a drinks tray. As the woman turned Ianto winced, her face hardening with recognition. Selecting another one, Ianto made for him. A familiar slim brown hand closed around one of the glass stems and Ianto nearly froze, Lisa's eyes lifting from the tray to his.

'Hey gorgeous, nice arse,' a rich voice murmured suddenly in his ear, a firm hand winding around his waist as lips pressed into the back of his neck. There was a loud crash as the glass slid from Lisa's limp fingers, her eyes widening in accusing horror before she turned into the crowd with a sob. A brief lull fell over the crowd as curious heads turned towards Ianto, whispers starting.

Ianto angrily whirled around, blue eyes meeting his. 'Get your hands off,' he said, voice dangerously quiet. The man looked confused and Ianto strode away without a word.

'I knew it,' a quiet tear filled whisper stopped Ianto in his search, halting him on the balcony.

'Lisa,' Ianto turned desperately, 'it wasn't-'

'It's over,' she said fiercely, holding his gaze angrily for a moment before roughly gathering her red dress up in one hand and stalking back into the room. Alone on the stone balcony, Ianto stared unseeing at the darkening sky before slowly sinking down the wall to the ground.

'Brought you another drink,' Tosh's voice sounded eventually, her face sliding into view as she knelt before her friend. Stretching out an unthinking hand Ianto accepted it, downing it in one fluid move before setting it aside and resuming his blank staring.

'I saw what happened.'

The sympathy was all Ianto needed to finally break into a quiet cry, face crumpling as he leaned his forehead into Tosh's shoulder. His shoulders shook as Tosh ran her hand soothingly over them, his arms hanging unfeeling on the ground as he simply cried.

'Sick,' he murmured eventually, suddenly unsteadily scrabbling to his feet and over to the garden. Lifting his head weakly he swiped a shaking hand over his mouth, a small movement in the light caught his eye and he glanced sideways. The man from earlier stood curiously in the doorway, vague disgust settling over his handsome face as he glanced from Ianto to the empty glass by the wall.

'Fuck off,' Ianto whispered hoarsely, drawing his knees up and dropping his head uncaring to them.

TW

'Should you be having any more?' A lightly accented voice cut into Ianto's silent drinking.

'Yep,' he said flatly.

'Don't think so.' A firm hand plucked the glass out of Ianto's unsteady hand, 'You're already behaving like an idiot.'

Ianto glanced up from the floor, eyes widening then narrowing. 'You.'

'I thought you were someone else before,' the man said curtly. 'I was very mistaken.'

Beyond caring at any other barbs Ianto simply sighed and rested his head on the cool wood of the bar bench. 'Go away,' he said simply.

'You're being embarrassing,' the man said bluntly.

'Says the man who groped me,' Ianto closed his eyes. 'Didn't bother to apologise?'

'I just did.'

Heaving a sigh, Ianto groped blindly along the bench for his drink. 'I must have missed it amongst the barbed comments. Forgive me for doubting its sincerity.'

'I think you should go home.'

'Believe me I would,' Ianto pushed himself wearily upright, bloodshot eyes meeting clear blue ones, 'but my sister would do terrible things to me, and I'm on clean up duty later. Also,' he pulled his drink out of the man's hand, 'this is only my second drink.'

'Don't lie,' his eyes went colder, 'this is my brother's party and I think you should go.'

Not for the first time that night Ianto wished he had in fact drank more. 'Charming,' he murmured, 'but I believe it is also my sister's party.' Sliding from his stool, Ianto ignored his potential brother in-law and went in search of Tosh.

**I know strictly speaking Jack wouldn't be Ianto's brother in law, but it's just easier he's refered to as that.**


	2. Inmates

***peers at screen through watering eyes* I hate spring and flowering plants**

**Jack and Ianto are both being prats at the start.**

'Morning,' Rhiannon hummed quietly, 'I brought you an Aspirin, I think.' Ianto's eyes flickered under delicate lids before confused blue eyes gazed up. 'How you doing?' She inquired, settling on the end of the couch.

The couch rustled at his back as Ianto struggled upright and rubbed a tired hand over his face and closing the other around the cool glass. 'Fine,' he drew his knees up under the duvet, 'what's the time?'

'It was a mistake to put you and Lisa in the same room, and same car,' Rhiannon ignored him.

Stubble scratched Ianto's palm as he slid his hand around, cupping the back of his neck. 'Sorry if I was a mess last night,' he almost flinched at the memory, 'I suspect I didn't make a very good impression on Gray's brother.'

'Not your fault,' she squeezed his knee, meeting his eyes earnestly, 'I didn't know things were that bad between you and Lisa, I really didn't. I'm so sorry, Yan.'

Ianto leant back into the protection of the cushions, 'We've split,' he admitted with unnatural calm, fingers curling tightly into the duvet out of sight. Anger flickered briefly as he recalled Gray's brother. He focussed back to find Rhiannon staring intently at him, her hand still resting comfortingly on his knee.

'What happened with Jack?'

'Gray's brother?' Ianto let his head drop back with a sigh, 'He's a bit of a prat,' he said finally, masklike expression still in place.

'I can explain to him,' Rhiannon said firmly.

'No,' Ianto surprised himself with his quick answer, 'no,' he repeated steadily, 'I'd rather if-' he hesitated, 'I'll hardly see him again, it doesn't matter.' He closed his eyes briefly and pressed his lips together. 'It was just a misunderstanding,' he said half to himself. 'Actually,' his eyes snapped open, sorrow giving way to anger, 'he could have been a bit more bloody understanding,' his voice grew heated. 'And he could have apologised. In fact,' Ianto roughly pushed the duvet off himself, 'he could have kept his hands to himself. "Wrong person" my arse. Do not,' he pointed a finger at his sister, 'sit me next to that man at any family dinner in the near future.'

Rhiannon ran her hand through long black hair in a gesture identical to her brother's. 'He hit on you, didn't he?'

Ianto whirled, 'It wasn't an accident? He does that? He did that on purpose?'

Rhiannon held out a placating hand, 'Let's not get irrational,' she looked up at her brother's furious tear streaked face and let the sentence trail away. 'Bit too late for that?' She asked shrewdly.

Tired, hurt and angry, Ianto ignored her. Rhiannon waited understandingly on the couch, watching as her brother stalked across the lounge room, weeks of suppressed anger and grief suddenly expressed in a rare outburst. She waited through his incoherent speech, gestures, shouts, pained cries, unsurprised when suddenly he simply sank to the ground. The last time she'd seen a reaction of this scale was after Tad died. Lowering herself to the ground beside him she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, rubbing his back until the inevitable tears would start to slowly fall in earnest.

'Just sleep, Yan,' she murmured eventually.

TW

'...pissed.' Ianto dimly heard someone say. Another voice murmured back.

'Yeah,' the first voice, 'found him vomiting in the garden. Saw him after-' the rest of the sentence was too low to catch.

Sleep faded quickly as pain and hurt slowly burnt again inside Ianto, numbed and dull. His body seemed to ache and deep weariness settled over him. Waiting until a set of footsteps moved away, he sat up on the couch. The room swam sickeningly and he closed his eyes and took a steadying breath.

'Hungover?' Someone asked without any real interest.

'You seem willing to tell everyone that,' Ianto said shortly, leaving his head pillowed in his hands, 'despite the fact I am not.' The man's tone wore at the tenuous hold Ianto had on civility. 'Jack, isn't it?'

'You're Ianto?'

'Yes, and I would ask please don't spread last night around, I was not in fact drunk.'

'What was wrong then?'

Taking a deep breath, Ianto released it with a shudder and linked his fingers firmly together, pressing them between his knees. 'I just wasn't drunk.'

'Bread's on the table, jam in the cupboard if you want,' with that Jack ignored him and left.

'Wait,' Ianto called reluctantly, blinking hazily as he lowered his hands and vaguely motioned the man back.

'Don't throw up on the couch,' he said flatly.

'I have a migraine,' he said tiredly, turning to look up at the other man for the first time. Jack shrugged, hands buried in his pockets, handsome face clearly sceptical. 'Why did you do it?' He felt driven to ask, 'Last night, coming up behind me?'

Jack shrugged again, 'You looked cute. Thought you might be someone I knew, wanted to give them a surprise.'

'You weren't even sure?' Ianto asked incredulously, 'You didn't bother to check?' His headache stabbed painfully and his right eye saw through unfocused gold sparkles. Right now it was something he simply couldn't fathom, that simple unconcern on Jack's part could have caused everything.

'You're acting like this because I'm a man, aren't you?'

Something snapped. 'Your sexuality does not interest me,' Ianto said coldly, 'only your desire to inflict it on others.'

Jack left.

**Two Months Later**

The door stuck and Ianto pushed his shoulder against it with a grunt, his bag falling painfully into his shin. With a groan the door opened and Ianto shuffled awkwardly through, keys in his mouth as he wrestled his bag over the step.

**'**_Go,' Rhiannon placed his violin on the backseat and slammed the car door. Ianto winced and pulled the door back open, carefully buckling the seatbelt over the violin case. 'I mean it,' Rhiannon dangled the keys in front of him, 'go. Rest, play your violin, do the performances, get away from everything.'_

_'You sure?' Ianto asked uncertainly, leaning against the car door, glancing up at his house. His and Lisa's. Until she moved out._

_'Positive,' gripping his shoulder, Rhiannon dragged him in for a quick hug before pushing him towards the car._

_'Thank you,' he flashed a tight smile, sliding into the seat._

_'And for God's sake play some bloody cheerful pieces!' She called after him._

The small tv screen flickered, casting shadows over Ianto as he curled up on the couch, the constant stream of city traffic outside sending their own streams of dim light over him. The remote hung loosely in his hand, teetering towards the ground. Above the patter of rain and low voices from the screen he heard the thud of something against the front door. His barefeet hit the ground before he had even thought, leaving him frozen cautiously in the small dark room. Ianto grasped his top from the end of the couch and padded carefully down the narrow hall, pulling the large shapeless jumper over his head. The door thudded open as Ianto stretched out a hand for it.

'You!' Ianto started in complete surprise, recovering quickly to smooth his face impassively.

'What are you doing here?' Jack stared back, rain dripping unnoticed down his face.

'Rhiannon gave me the keys.'

There was an awkward silence as the rain thundered down. 'Can I come in?' Jack gestured impatiently, shoes squelching as he strode past without waiting for an answer. Ianto stepped aside and quietly shut the door after him, leaning his forehead briefly against the wood before following the wet trail up the corridor.

'You're dripping everywhere!' He called in annoyance after Jack's back.

'Rather I stripped here in the hall?' Jack kept walking, raising his voice sarcastically, his coat dropped to the floorboards with a wet slap.

Ianto ignored him and pulled out his phone, darting a glance down the hall before dialling. 'Hey, it's me,' he murmured at Rhiannon's answering tone, 'do you know what _he _doing here? He just arrived, trailing water everywhere, probably pissed out of his brain,' he added with a bitter laugh.

'Am not!' Jack called faintly from the bedroom. Ianto immediately snapped the phone shut with a soft curse, burying it in his pocket and stalking into the kitchen.

'I'm not pissed,' Jack wandered into the kitchen minutes later, hair tousled and looking, Ianto admitted, incredibly handsome, 'Gray gave me his keys, said I was free to stay here for a while. And talking of pissed,' he looking meaningfully at the whiskey on the bench and the glass in Ianto's hand. 'Again?'

Ianto set it down with a sharp clunk on the bench. 'How long are you staying?'

Jack shrugged, unbuttoned blue shirt moving over his shoulders. 'A few weeks. You?'

'Few weeks,' Ianto reached for the whiskey again. 'Doing some concerts.'

'Some speeches for the book,' Jack pulled the fridge open, the light highlighting toned muscles under his golden skin. Ianto drew his eyes away from his chest and stared out the dark window with a sigh.

'Going to bed,' Ianto announced with a sigh, walking out without a reply.

**Finally got the interesting bit :) Expect chapter lengths to have a growth spurt. Always wanted to do a fic where Jack and Ianto didn't like each other.**

**Explanations are coming. Tossed up between having Ianto as a violinist or a singer what with GDL...but violinist seemed more Ianto sexy. If that makes any sense. It's 2am. Forgive me.**


	3. Annoyance and Anger

'Problem.' The bedroom door was flung open. Ianto's book dropped to the covers in surprise, legs scrabbling under the covers in surprise as he rolled over.

'What do you want?' He asked bluntly, propping himself up on an elbow. Jack glanced around, head around the door and fingers curled over the edge. 'Yes?' Ianto prompted.

Jack held up one hand and withdrew his head, returned and nudging the door open to reveal his bag. 'There's only one bedroom. That kingsize is two singles, I'll push them apart and make two beds.' Ianto rolled over without comment and ignored him. 'And?'

'It's a tiny room,' Ianto said flatly. Jack just tilted his head and shrugged. 'I'll go couch,' seizing the duvet in his hands, Ianto started to tug it off.

'I'm so repulsive I drive you from the room?' Jack just looked amused.

'Quite,' Ianto glanced up and saw the flash of victory in Jack's eyes. With a surge of annoyance he sat back down on the bed. 'But I see I've hurt you feelings,' he said coolly and gestured to the bed, 'by all means do drag the heavy metal bed across and arrange yourself in the corner.' Ianto lay comfortably back on the bed, staking his claim, hiding his face behind his raised book as Jack grunted and tugged on the other side.

'Thank you,' Jack said with overdone sincerity as the heavy bed stopped with a judder. Giving the mattress a kick into position he went back for the spare bedding.

Neatly tucking the sheets under his own mattress, Ianto rolled over, ignoring the sounds of Jack moving around the room. He heard the thump of a body hitting the mattress, creak of bed springs then the overwhelming silence that followed.

'Do you-'

'Pillows are in the top cupboard.'

Barefeet hit the floorboards and padded behind Ianto, the cupboard door squeaked and something soft thudded onto the bed, followed by another. Ianto fumbled across the bedside cabinet for his iPod, hand slipping with a clunk to the wood as Jack stripped his top off opposite. Firm muscles rippled under his skin as he stretched his arms up and lobbed his top onto his bag. Appraising eyes fixed on his shoulders, Ianto wasn't quick enough to move as curious blue eyes looked over Jack's shoulder and caught his.

'Homophobic?' Jack asked mildly, the smallest hint of bite in his rich voice.

Ianto opened his mouth to reply then halted as he caught a brief flicker of hurt in Jack's eyes. 'No,' he said grudgingly.

'You seemed fairly disgusted at the engagement party.' Jack turned to face him, bare chest on display as something of a challenge.

'That was a bad night,' Ianto said in a large understatement. With that he placed his earbuds in, looking away from Jack's face.

'You seemed to be having fun.'

'As did you,' Ianto shot back, 'grope many other strangers?' Jack's scathing reply was cut short as Ianto obviously turned the volume up on his iPod.

TW

Ianto rubbed his cheek sleepily into the pillow and stretched his arm out between the sheets. Cold air met his fingers and his foot slipped over the opposite edge of the bed. Wide awake now, Ianto opened his eyes and stared directly into an unfamiliar light blue wall, fragments of paint chipping away. Rhiannon and Gray's. Jack. The soft mattress dipped comfortingly around his body as he sank back down off his elbows and bunched the duvet higher around his neck. Rain pattered loudly on the roof, the quiet snores of Jack muffled by it. Ianto sighed and pushed himself up, eyes falling on the figure sprawled in the bed beside him, a mess of brown hair all that was visible of his head buried into the pillow as Jack lay on his stomach, arm and foot dangling over the edge. Ianto tentatively slid his legs out, wincing when his bare feet hit the cold floorboards, drawing the duvet around his shoulders he shuffled quietly out of the bedroom, a shapeless rustling mass moving down the hall.

Bowl of cornflakes in hand, Ianto tucked himself up comfortably on the small couch and groped across the cushions for the tv remote. The tv crackled and flickered into life, Ianto briefly glancing down and lifting the spoon to his mouth, hands the only part free from the warmth of the duvet.

Ianto heard a sharp exclamation from the bedroom and the hurried patter of feet. Moment later Jack came through the door, hands rubbing together for warmth.

'Cold,' Jack said fervently, making a beeline for the couch.

'Wha-' Ianto looked down sharply as Jack's weight settled beside him, cold feet sliding under his duvet.

'Isn't there a heater or something here?' Jack glanced around.

'Don't think do,' Ianto turned the volume on the tv up.

Jack curled his bare knees up to his chest and pulled his fleecy grey jumper over them, 'Is there food?'

'No,' Ianto admitted, burrowing further into the couch and duvet. 'Just some cereal. It's a bit stale. And no milk.'

Jack wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees, huddling down for warmth. Ianto glanced sideways.

'Put some pants on,' he advised shortly.

Jack shook his head, 'Too cold to move.'

'It's not Siberia.'

'The duvet's a fashion statement?' Jack quirked one dark eyebrow, turning his cheek on knees to fix Ianto with clear blue eyes.

'A statement of sense.'

'You have any of that?'

In one childish moment Ianto wondered how Jack's head would look covered in cornflakes. He didn't deign that with a reply, turning his attention quietly back to the tv.

'At the party why di-' Jack started a question. Ianto carefully placed his cornflakes on the table and shuffled off the couch, ignoring Jack as he padded towards the bedroom.

'Oi!' Jack called after him, 'do you want to make a trip down to the shops later?'

'I'll go sometime.'

'Easier in one car.'

Ianto rubbed a tired hand over his face, sense warring with intense dislike.

'Don't be an arse,' Jack said witheringly. Ianto flipped him the finger over his shoulder. 'Wonderful, what time do you want to go?'

'I'll get dressed.'

TW

'Warmth,' Jack murmured eagerly, splaying his fingers over the air vents in the car. Ianto braced his hand automatically on the passenger seat and looked over his shoulder as the car reversed, he withdrew his hand immediately as Jack settled back into the seat. 'Aren't musicians supposed to drive small beat-up old cars?'

'It is small,' Ianto flicked the heating up further, 'how do you know I'm a musician?'

Jack pulled his black coat tighter, 'Gray told me.'

Ianto shrugged, 'Aren't writers supposed to carry loose sheets of paper everywhere and look slightly deranged and impoverished?'

'Well I guess it's something that you don't think I'm deranged.'

'I didn't say that,' Ianto drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, slowly to a halt at the lights.

'I believe,' Jack leaned over and poked the volume button, moving back as music started, 'that musicians win in terms of deranged.'

Christmas carols played softly in the car, Ianto glanced down with a frown, 'What have you done to my radio?'

'Haven't changed anything.'

The steering wheel squeaked as he rotated his grip tightly. 'Christmas time.'

'Not a fan?'

'Not really,' Ianto changed the station.

'What's that?' Jack asked, eyebrow quirking.

'Tchaikovsky.'

'I've heard this before I think.'

'I'm surprised, the 1812 overture is after all incredibly obscure.' Ianto kept his eyes forward, catching the small narrowed glance that Jack threw him. The man settled back in his seat, face slightly creased as he was unable to read whether Ianto was serious or not.

'Were they cannons?' Jack demanded incredulously, looking down at the radio.

'No,' Ianto said straight-faced.

'This is going to be a long couple of weeks.'

'Yes,' Ianto repeated, 'and no, I will not be going to a hotel.'

'Asda,' Jack announced eventually, motioning to the left.

TW

'You know I don't like him,' Ianto wedged the phone under his ear and pushed the cart awkwardly down the aisle, he gave a small snort at Rhiannon's comment, 'leave? He seems to have some sort of perverse delight in antagonising me...I'm not being irrational,' he swept a packet of rice off the shelf, 'and I am not leaving...yes, I was going to but,' he sighed, 'I don't know,' he admitted, 'would it be overreacting if I did leave?'

TW

Jack dug his hands into his jeans pocket and tucked his chin into his brightly coloured scarf.

'Got your stuff?' Ianto asked shortly, hoisting the shopping bags higher up in his arms.

'Was thinking,' Jack balanced a bag on his hip and pulled open the backdoor of Ianto's Mini, 'we should probably find a heater somewhere. They had little space heaters in there but I think something with a bit more oomph would be better.'

'Agreed.'

The car ride quickly fell into silence, Jack choosing to burrow down in the seat and stare absently out the window, Ianto engaging in silent but furious battles with the gps. Over yet another 'recalculating' Jack snored softly, head lolling forward with the movement of the car.

TW

'If you and your partner would-'

'He's not my partner,' Ianto cut in quickly and firmly. Looking embarrassed, the store assistant awkwardly walked in front.

'You don't have to sound so disgusted,' Jack dug his hands into his pockets.

'You're not my partner,' Ianto said brusquely, eyes scanning over the row of heaters.

'Suppose you have a girlfriend then?'

'No,' stopping to quickly flick over a price tag, Ianto keep his face expressionless.

'Because you're secretly gay?' Jack sounded slightly mocking.

Ianto bit his lip and turned to stare directly at Jack, fingers curling in his pockets, 'I am not gay,' he said quietly and dangerously, 'and I do not have a girlfriend. And if I were gay,' he continued, anger slowly rising, 'I would not pick someone like you, so I would appreciate if you would stop shoving it in my face,' he ended on a hiss. Jack shrugged. Ianto smacked his shoulder into Jack as he pushed roughly past. A firm hand on his wrist drew him sharply back.

'And if you're not homophobic why are you acting like this?' Jack's bright eyes were ice cold and determined.

Ianto tried to jerk his wrist free but strong fingers curled tighter. 'I base my opinion on personalities not sexuality.'

'You don't know me.'

'Tell me, should that fact upset me?' Short nails raked his skin as he finally pulled his wrist free.

'Sirs?' A hesitant voice cut in, confused and wary eyes peering down the row at the two men. Jack grudgingly stepped back from Ianto, face openly angry. Ianto looked expressionless, the clench of his jaw the only tell. 'This one seems suitable?' The sales assistant offered, gesturing to a white electric heater.

'Great,' Jack and Ianto said in unison, voices equally icy.

'Have I done something to offend you?' Jack murmured as they queued at the checkout, eyes staring directly ahead away from Ianto.

'You could have been less of an arrogant prat,' Ianto stepped forward with the queue, balancing the box on his hip.

'Well I apologise for acting annoyed at a drunken idiot at my brother's engagement party.'

The box smacked sharply into Jack's side as Ianto moved forward again. 'I had two drinks. I was upset, not drunk.'

'Why?' Jack sounded entirely unconvinced.

Ianto blinked slowly. 'Because,' he slammed the box into Jack's chest, 'some idiot,' he said quietly and angrily, 'groped me in front of my girlfriend, who has now left me and is convinced I was cheating on her.'

'Because of that?' Jack asked in surprise.

His fist made a satisfying sound as it collided with Jack's perfect jaw.


	4. Arguments

**And this chapter is what you get for being sunburnt and listening to 80's music. **

Strong arms wound tightly around Ianto's back, smothering him in a rough bearhug. His face was pressed into the wool of Jack's scarf and he gripped his jacket and shoved away. Creating space between them Ianto caught a glimpse of Jack's furious face, blue eyes flashing and his lip split. As the overwhelming anger still built in him, Jack's arms dug into his waist and dragged him roughly towards the door, their feet scuffling over the floor.

'You-' Ianto's raging cry was smothering into multicoloured wool again.

'Shut up,' Jack commanded violently. Large fingers pressed through Ianto's hair and against his scalp, holding his head firmly in place against Jack's neck as he was held tightly. After another brief struggle Ianto stilled, muscles tensed and breathing short. 'What the hell is wrong with you?' Jack demanded, voice loud in Ianto's ear and breath warm on his neck.

'Never loved someone?' Ianto tried to spit out, slamming his palms into Jack's ribs. Breath wheezed over his neck and Jack grunted, however his arms merely tightened painfully.

'Is that what this is all about?' Jack growled, 'Why you've taken this dislike to me?'

'Why'd you,' Ianto emphasised it with another shove of his hands, 'take a dislike to _me?_' He wriggled ineffectively in Jack's hold. The man remained silent. Eventually the arms around him relaxed and he was pushed away. 'Give me the keys,' Jack commanded shortly, holding out his hand. He waited impatiently as Ianto glared at him, shifting his weight he roughly grasped Ianto's slender wrist and held it out. 'You're not driving like this.' Tremors shook Ianto's hand as Jack held it up pointedly. Releasing it with a sharp shove, Jack tore the keys out of Ianto's other palm. Ianto kept his face blank as a sharp pain stabbed at his palm.

Stony silence filled the car. The steering wheel was clutched in Jack's hands and the man fixed his eyes straight ahead. The seat jolted against Ianto's slumped head with the movement of the car, the fabric rubbing at his cheek as he sat uncaring. Pain and wet warmth pooled in his right palm and Ianto tightened his other hand over it, unwilling to spare it any attention.

'You're such an arse,' Jack muttered eventually, anger rippling in his voice, 'how the hell was I supposed to know?' He flicked a glance at the man beside him as the silence stretched. 'Well? He demanded harshly, 'you could have said something!' He slammed his foot on the brakes as the car jerked to a halt at the lights.

'I did!' Ianto's words seemed to echo in the car. The rev of the engine as they pulled away seemed overly loud.

'Bit of an overreaction?' Jack sounded tightly controlled. He cautiously touched a finger to his lip, drawing back as blood streaked over it.

'I pulled back from your nose,' Ianto said shortly, staring at the traffic ahead.

'I didn't know!' Jack suddenly roared.

'And I think you're a prat regardless!' Ianto yelled back. 'You're a JERK!' His voice rose angrily. 'You-you _grope_ me, you say nothing and then immediately assume,' he gestured furiously, 'that _I'm_ the one who's drunk! I could have said the same for you! You don't even care, it's not even a mistake because a mistake is something you regret. You could have apologised! You could stop passing judgement on others when you're being a complete prat!'

'You're being irrational,' Jack said quietly.

The seatbelt snapped tightly around Ianto as he turned to glare at Jack. 'Why?'

'Because I didn't know,' Jack softly touched his lip again, 'you didn't have to punch me.'

Ianto sank down into his seat and gazed out the window, a frustrated sigh escaping him at the small hurt in Jack's voice. He heard the squeak of leather under Jack's tight hands on the steering wheel, the rustle of clothes and a muted breath of irritation. Anger still filling him, Ianto merely leaned his head sideways and clenched his jaw.

The quiet as the engine turned off seemed almost oppressive, Ianto started as the car keys were thrown onto his lap, the car rocking as Jack slammed the door after him. His boots clattered on the ground as he stalked past, head bowed and chin tucked into his scarf.

'Shopping,' thrusting the bags into Jack's hands, Ianto held his eyes coldly before turning back for the next. His hand throbbed unpleasantly in his pocket.

'You don't break up over something like that,' Jack snapped, fumbling angrily with the key and the lock. Ianto pushed him sideways and wrenched the key off him, dropping bags on Jack's foot as the man closed his hand tightly over Ianto's. 'Don't,' Jack kept a painful grip on his wrist, eyes like ice, 'go dumping all your blame on me.'

Red marks stood out along Ianto's pale skin as he pulled free. Throwing his shoulder against the door he left Jack behind him with shopping littered over his feet. Hurt, anger and confusion all warred for space within Jack as he slowly stooped to pick up the various tins and milk. Ianto's back disappeared down the corridor, the slam of a door echoing back, face bent to the ground Jack let out a tired sigh and closed his eyes. His jaw ached and in remembering it his lip throbbed painfully, scuffling a space between the shopping Jack simply dropped to a sit and leaned his cheek against the chipped wooden door.

TW

Wandering into the kitchen found Ianto clumsily unpacking half the shopping, the slam of containers and cans on the bench angry and mirrored in his stalking footsteps. 'Do you want the top or bottom shelves?' Ianto asked shortly, flicking a hand at the fridge. Jack simply started placing his things in the bottom without a reply. A reach on both their parts for the freezer resulted in the door smacking sharply into Ianto's chin. Jack watched as the young man's face suddenly sagged, blue eyes lowered to the floor before he suddenly hurried away, his shopping still sprawled unpacked across the benches. Jack kept methodically placing his things along the lower shelves, his a mess compared to the neat and ordered rows of food above.

TW

Ianto sank down, the back of the bath squeaking dully and the water slopping against the sides. The water lapped at Ianto's chin and a slow tear trailed down his cheek to join it. Head bowing, he cried silently.

Eventually he lifted his head slightly, staring out of blurred eyes as he brought his hand gingerly closer for inspection. He uncurled his fingers and let out an immediate shuddering breath as he saw blood pooling and streaking over his hand. Nausea washed over him and Ianto sank deliberately under the water, eyes closed as he calmed himself. A crash, footsteps, a muted voice and suddenly the water was crashing around Ianto's ears as arms delved into the bath and hauled him roughly out. Gasping and spluttering, Ianto opened his eyes as cold air hit his skin and muscled arms laid him hurriedly on the cold tiles. Jack's anxious face hovered above him and large wet palms cupped his face. Ianto rolled over on the floor and coughed up water, drawing an unsteady breath as he dropped weakly back down.

'What-' he rolled and looked up into panicked blue eyes, 'the fuck?' He finished in a pant, eyes roaming in mystification over his naked body and Jack's kneeling above him, shirt drenched. His bare back squeaked on the floor as he hurriedly tried to scuffle away, a quick hand on his shoulder stopped him. Panic rose slightly and Ianto dove his shoulder into Jack's chest, blood pounding in his ears as he tried to move.

'Ianto!' Jack yelled and dropped his weight to Ianto's upperarms, panting above him before giving a breathless explanation. 'Your wrist,' Jack nodded his head sideways, 'I'm calling an ambulance,' he jumped to his feet, clothes sticking to his body.

'Jack!' Ianto pulled himself upright and took a firm hold of Jack's leg, halting him. Ianto followed Jack's gaze to his wrist, blood streaking over his hand and wrist. 'I cut my hand,' he said quickly, surprise filling him at Jack's concern. The man dropped to his knees on the tiles and quickly slipped his hand under Ianto's, smoothing the blood away with a cautious finger. Relief settled obviously over him at Ianto's unmarked wrist, his hand rubbing lightly over it in an almost unconscious caress.

'I needed the loo,' Jack explained, 'didn't think you were in here and then I saw your arm.'

'You thought I'd slit my wrists?' Ianto demanded, unconsciously wrapping his arms around his body. The suggestion made him feel cold and unsure, dropping his eyes from Jack's intense gaze he watched a slow pink drop fall silently to the white tiles. As silence fell he was highly aware of being sat naked in front of Jack. Reaching carefully behind him his fingers closed over the fluffy material of a towel, tugging it down he drew it over himself and lifted questioning eyes back to Jack.

'This needs a doctor,' Jack's voice returned to its usual volume and he released Ianto's hand, standing. 'Get dressed. I'll take you.'

The moment was gone. 'I'll drive myself,' he moved firmly to his feet, face level with Jack's.

'No you won't,' Jack shut him down as the look in his clear eyes calmly rejected any arguments. Ianto found himself facing messy brown hair as Jack turned without waiting for an answer. Even as he grudgingly reached for clothes Jack's manner continued to infuriate him, he couldn't even place a finger on what it was, it was just _Jack_. The neck of his jumper caught roughly on his ear as he yanked it over his head, earning a yelp of pain.

'Alright?' The call came immediately through the door.

'Yes!' Ianto snapped back. Regret instantly prickled as he heard quiet footsteps move away, biting his lip he made to call out again but indecision halted everything. Letting it out in a frustrated sigh he distractedly neatened his clothes.

TW

Jack looked up from his hands as Ianto quietly approached him, face as unreadable as ever. 'Look-' Jack started awkwardly, beginning to stand.

'Peas,' Ianto cut through him, simply holding out a frozen packet. 'For the-' he gestured at Jack's jaw. Jack clutched them uncertainly for a minute before dipping his head in a stilted acknowledgement.

'I was a prat,' Jack said shortly, feeling for the keys in his pocket before gesturing Ianto to the door. 'And you're unbalanced and messed up.'

'Just take me to the doctors,' Ianto said tiredly and shortly.

'You didn't,' Jack hesitated awkwardly, 'I mean before when I came in- you thought I-'

'I was just shocked, Jack,' Ianto caught his hurt gaze honestly, 'you surprised me. That was all.'

Jack bunched his coat tighter and flashed Ianto the smallest of forced smiles, 'Right. Good.' His tone shifted, 'Why did you take an instant dislike to me?'

Ianto stopped dead in the corridor. 'Excuse me?' A palm between his shoulders pushed him forward again.

'Afterwards.'

Ianto opened his mouth to retort angrily, as pained stabbed through his palm impatience took the place of anger, 'If you're taking me, then just shut up.'

The car ride passed in strained silence.

**Jack's not doing much right, poor thing. And keys can be vicious, I know for a fact. Potential trouble brewing over this little injury.**


	5. Unbidden Concerns

**Entire new slab added to the end here, ff was being a bit strange before but here's the rest of the chapter at last. Just to clarify, TW is a break, TWTW is usually a break in days.**

The sink dug into his stomach as Jack leaned closer to the mirror, head tilted to the side as he inspected his stiff and painful jaw. A dark bruise ran up towards his ear and Jack trailed a tentative hand over it, wincing and drawing back.

'You done?' Ianto called from outside the bathroom door.

Jack looked form his bruise to the door, then lowered himself and his book to the bathmat, settling as comfortably as he could against the rim of the bath. 'Nope,' Jack flipped open to the marked page, 'I'll be a while.' He waited until Ianto's footsteps faded, reading another page before quietly opening the door and slinking to his bed and laptop. He sat on the edge, ignoring the cold on his feet as he gingerly traced a hand over his jaw. Nursing both it and a sense of resentment, he settled back amongst the pillows and duvet, wriggling into the soft warmth. As the sounds of the tv drifted through the tiny house Jack peered through the bedroom door and across the hall into the lounge, over the couch back he saw the dark spikes of hair belonging to Ianto's hair. Jack fumbled under the bed for his laptop and settled down for a longer stay in the bedroom.

Earbuds in and fingers tapping rapidly over the keyboard, Jack twitched his foot under the duvet to the music, the sounds of the tv long since ignored. Jack hesitated for a moment, head cocked to the side as he thought briefly before resuming typing. A warm feeling filled him as always as the scene followed rapidly from his mind to the screen and the words spread easily down the page. '_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down,'_ Jack muttered to the song as he tapped a thoughtful finger on the side of the laptop again. His foot tapped in time to the violins. 'Shit!' Jack hurriedly slammed the laptop shut, legs tangling in the duvet as he fumbled his way out, dragging half the bedding with him as he stumbled across the room.

'Exactly how bad did the doctor say that was?' Jack demanded, pointing at Ianto's bandaged hand as he stopped between Ianto and the tv. The young man looked up quizzically at him, one eyebrow raised in weary patience.

'I said last night,' Ianto looked pointedly around Jack at the tv, 'it's fine. Really. You're finally done with the bathroom? Should I be concerned?'

Jack stepped sideways, blocking Ianto's view again. 'In fact, you said nothing last night.'

'That's because there's nothing to say.'

'I'm going to stand here until you tell me.'

Ianto picked unconsciously at the cushion with his good hand. 'Why? It's nothing.'

Jack watched the minute flicker of his dark lashes, the press of his lips. 'Look, I'm sorry,' it seemed to burst out of Jack, words spilling out as though he had no control, 'I am sorry, Ianto. I know this, this at least is my fault. I never know what you're thinking and God knows you've been helping to fuck things up but this was my fault, I know it was. You were holding your hand strangely, I didn't notice but now I do-'

'One stitch,' Ianto's clear blue eyes lifted from the cushion to his, 'just needs rest. Nothing permanent,' he added, 'I could use a break from the violin anyway,' he added.

'Nothing permanent?' Jack confirmed.

'Nothing permanent,' Ianto repeated. And awkward stony silence fell before Jack moved away from the tv, leaving Ianto curled on the couch.

TW

Jack was cocooned in a white mass of duvet and pillows, his bent head and fingers moving over the laptop the only visible parts. Ianto stopped awkwardly in the doorway, then silently turned and walked back down the hall. Jack carefully ignored his presence, noting the desire to avoid seemed to be mutual. Breakfast could wait until later.

TW

Jack froze, spoon hanging out his mouth and bowl in hand in the kitchen entrance. Ianto stood blankly by the sink, milk formed a slow puddle on the tatty lino around his feet and soaking into his socks. Pieces of broken crockery and cereal littered the floor and Ianto just stood unmoving in it.

Removing the spoon from his mouth, Jack carefully placed his breakfast on the bench. 'Ianto?'

'It broke,' Ianto said simply, eyes never leaving the floor.

'Yes,' Jack said hesitantly, taking a slow step towards him. 'Well spotted?' Ianto's expression never changed as he slowly slid his back down the cupboard to the floor. Jack hurried forward now as pale hands shakily covered Ianto's face, wet socks squeaking along the lino as he drew his knees up. It was an instinctive move when Jack dropped to a crouch beside him and touched a light hand to his knee, drooping his head he sighed as Ianto drew his legs away protectively. 'What happened?' He directed the soft question to Ianto's bowed head. 'Alright,' he said eventually and dropped with a thump beside him. The side of his body pressed firmly against Ianto's and he stretched out his legs, prepared to wait while the young man sat lifeless.

'Your socks are soaked,' Jack commented after some time, bending his head down to peer sideways at Ianto's face. He sighed at the lack of a response and tilted his head back against the cupboard door, shifting minutely on the cold floor. 'We never did end up getting that heater,' he felt the warmth of Ianto's body along his, 'although you're pretty warm, how do you manage that? I'm freezing. We should be getting the first snow soon, I still think that's kinda exciting. Of course, then it gets trampled and soaks into your ankles and follows you into the house. I'm even wearing,' he looked down at himself and pulled open the neck of his jumper, 'five layers and I'm still cold.' He freed his arm and pulled at the back of Ianto's grey top, the young man made no movement away and Jack took that as a bad sign. 'You're wearing three. Are Welsh people immune to the cold?'

'My feet are cold,' Ianto said quietly, halting Jack's continuous monologue. Dark lashes fluttered as Ianto slowly opened his eyes, meeting Jack's gaze with tiredness, regret and dull depression.

'C'mon,' Jack said gently, 'get up, change, go have a shower, bath, warm up.' He stood and pulled Ianto to his feet. Ianto's curved lips twitched into the tiniest of grateful smiles.

TW

'Ianto?'

Ianto straightened and took a quick steadying breath. 'I'm in the bath,' he called at the door, a small tremor in his voice. He hurriedly swiped a hand over his eyes despite Jack being on the other side of the door.

'You've been in there a while,' Jack said cautiously.

The bath was cold as he dropped back against it, closing his eyes, 'My wrists are whole and intact.'

'Good to know.' There was the sound of something slithering to the ground and a soft thud. 'Before,' Jack hesitated, 'in the kitchen, that didn't have anything to do with your hand di-'

'I'm having a bath,' Ianto raised his voice.

'So you're all,' Ianto could hear the grin and leer in his voice, 'naked?'

'Piss off, Jack,' Ianto couldn't help the reluctant smile that spread unbidden over his face. He thought of Lisa and the smile melted away.

'Pissing off,' Jack's voice had a laugh in it, clothes rustling as he pulled himself back to his feet.

TW

At was the lack of noise in the house on one of Jack's numerous quests for snacks that drew his attention to the lounge, Ianto a still curled figure on the couch and the tv silent and grey. Jack watched quietly for a moment before continuing back to his work.

TW

It was dark when Ianto woke, neck stiff and fingers brushing lightly against the rug. Blinking, he raised his head off the couch cushion and drew his arm up from over the edge, his neck clicking loudly as he moved. The house seemed oppressively still and quiet as he sat rubbing his shoulder, eyes adjusting to the darkened room. Ianto felt strangely blank and empty as he sat alone. Pain prickled underneath his bandage and with a sudden quavering sigh, Ianto drew his knees up and curled into the back of the couch, he cradled his hand against his chest and leaned his cheek on the worn fabric of the couch. A whole day seemed to have passed by. Golden light shone from under the bedroom door, Ianto closed his eyes again.

TWTW

Jack halted sharply in his sleepy shuffle in search of food, his train of blanket stopping with him. Curled tightly on the couch was Ianto, wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Feeling more awake, Jack shuffled closer, observing the minute frown on the young man's face even as he slept, the small furrow between his eyebrows and protective curl of his body around his hand. Jack shrugged the blanket from his shoulders and grasped it in one hand, laying the other gently on Ianto's hand. It felt ice cold under his fingers. Frowning himself now, Jack draped the striped blanket over Ianto's body, casting one last troubled look at him before continuing to the kitchen.

Ianto was still asleep as Jack left for his book signing. When he woke at 4pm, he gazed in slight confusion at his clothing and the brightly striped blanket covering him. Leaving the blanket on the couch, Ianto walked tiredly to the bathroom. As he splashed cold water over his face he slowly felt himself properly wake up, he automatically shunned memories of yesterday and moved decisively in search of something to occupy himself with.

TW

Shaking his head the mess of food in Jack's shelves, Ianto browed the fridge thoughtfully, tapping his fingers on the top of the door. The front door crashed open and Ianto rolled his eyes as Jack clumped his noisy way down the hall. 'Try to be a bit louder,' Ianto raised his voice, 'I'm sure there are people in Sydney who can't hear you.'

There was a curious expression on Jack's face as he looked almost carefully at Ianto before he moved back to his usual overconfident expression. 'What are you having for dinner?' He bellowed. Ianto winced and slowly looked over his shoulder, simply raising an eyebrow. Jack shrugged, 'You said louder.' He dropped his keys on the bench with a clink, moving beside Ianto in front of the fridge. 'Shove,' he nudged Ianto with his hip.

'No,' Ianto said indignantly, taking hold of the door.

'You've been there for longer and haven't made a decision yet,' Jack rested his hands on his knees and bent before his shelves, 'my turn now.'

'How long until you grow up?'

'How long ago did you reach middle age?'

'I'm 27,' Ianto waited pointedly by the bench.

'My mistake,' Jack said cheerily.

'Call me once you've microwaved your packet pizza.'

Jack turned and deftly shut the door with his foot, chicken, prosciutto and lettuce balanced in his hands, 'Actually I'm making Caesar salad.'

'Can I get to the fridge now?'

'What are you making, master chef?' Jack rummaged noisily through the cupboards.

Ianto neatly selected his items. 'Zucchini slice.' Jack made a vague noise of disgust. 'Not a fan?'

'Yurgh, Zucchinis. Too many bad childhood memories, starving third world children and "be thankful, eat up".'

Ianto waved a zucchini over Jack's shoulder, prodding him in the cheek. Ianto gave his first true laugh as Jack suddenly sprang around, armed with a large lettuce leaf and a battle cry. The cooking and dinner lapsed back into awkwardness and pointed comments afterwards, but occasionally Ianto would glance at Jack's dinner and give a small smile. Jack ate his dinner laying on the floor in the lounge, loose papers of typing sprawled around him as he pushed various ones aside and attacked other sections with his pen. Curiosity filled Ianto as he peered over his book from the kitchen table, eventually Jack glanced up with a questioning expression and Ianto quickly turned his attention back to his book.

'You won't turn to stone if you look at me,' Jack sounded amused.

'Just wondering what you are doing,' Ianto admitted reluctantly.

Jack pushed aside his empty bowl and rolled over onto his back. 'I'm editing the latest part I've written for my book.'

'You're writing another book?' Ianto asked with genuine interest, stilling his knife and fork.

'Just beginning it,' Jack smacked the back of his against the nearest sheet of paper, 'beginning is always the best,' he smiled upside down at Ianto.

Ianto set down his book too. 'I've never really been interested in crime novels,' he confessed, turning his chair to properly face Jack. 'Seems there's always a middle aged detective, usually divorced, possibly troubled teenaged daughter, alcohol problem, distanced from the others due to a slightly crabby disposition. A smart sidekick.'

Jack gave a deep rich laugh. 'True, very true. I promise I'm doing my best to avoid that.'

'So,' Ianto stretched his legs out comfortably, 'what's the main character's name?'

'John,' Jack said promptly.

Ianto inclined his head. 'Bit exotic, isn't it?' He smirked at Jack, feeling a strange sense of tentative friendliness for the first time. 'Well, does he have a smart sidekick?'

'I'm actually introducing one for the first time, this is the third book with John. Whether he is smart,' Jack shrugged, 'I'm not actually sure about his character yet.'

'Don't you map these things out first?' Ianto asked curiously.

'To some extent, but he's a new character, I think he's allowed to grow.'

Ianto settled back in the chair as the conversation continued.

TWTW

'Are you feeling sick?' Ianto awoke to a blunt question, a sudden dip in his mattress and a large hand cupped over his forehead. 'It's three in the afternoon,' Jack peered down into his face, brow furrowed in slight concern. 'You feel hot,' the hand on his head pressed gently, 'in a sick, non-sexy way.'

'Thank you for your concern,' Ianto's voice sounded scratchy even to him.

'Don't mean anything by it,' Jack's weight on the bed lifted, 'just concerned,' his voice was quiet and defeated.

'Jack,' Ianto stopped him, 'I-' he stopped, unsure of what he even wanted to say, 'I'm-'

'A cold, distant, irrational,' Jack called coolly from the bathroom, 'overreacting,' the cupboard door banged and the taps squeaked on,' unfriendly Welshman who-' Jack appeared back in the doorway with an unreadable expression, a wet facecloth in his hands, 'has a fever?' Even Jack's footsteps on the floorboards seemed too loud to Ianto, the pillow scratchy against his cheek, a low hum in his ears. 'Tell me,' the mattress dipped again and Jack's rich voice was softer and closer, 'why am I doing this?'

Ianto simply sighed as the cold cloth was laid soothingly over his forehead. 'I don't know,' he raised a shaking, light feeling hand to clutch the cloth closer to his skin.

'Hm,' cooler fingers closed over Ianto's sweaty hand and drew it away from his forehead, placing it on top of the duvet, 'well clearly it's a demonstration of how much of a bastard I am.'

'Clearly,' Ianto twitched his lips into a tiny smile.

'I could let you suffer alone,' the facecloth flipped on his forehead, gentle hands smoothing his hair away, 'but I'm not quite that cruel.'

'No,' Ianto agreed.

'You'll be up and denying that statement in no time,' Jack promised. Ianto tried to chuckle, turning it into a dry cough as he pushed his face into the too soft pillow. The duvet tangled around his legs, all prickles and clinging material, he kicked weakly and shifted restlessly. 'Think you can cope if I head down to the chemist? Or do I need to take you to the doctor's again?'

'Go.'

Jack chuckled, 'That's more like it, feeling better?'

Ianto struggled to finally open his eyes, 'No,' he rasped, 'I meant-'

'Hey,' small dimples appeared in Jack's cheeks as he smiled, hand lightly squeezing Ianto's shoulder through the duvet, 'I know. You're sick,' the dimples deepened briefly, 'you can make even less sense than usual, it's allowed. Chemist?' Ianto nodded gratefully, eyes sliding closed again.

Chewing his lip, Jack swiped the car keys off the table, trying to pull the frontdoor open silently. Once in the car he let out a loud sigh, resting his head back against the seat with a tiny groan. He remained still and in silence for a moment before snapping back into action, twisting the key decisively and swiping the volume on the radio up. With the music blaring he focussed on the lyrics and not the reasons why he was doing this.

TW

Pushing open the bedroom door carefully, chemist bag clutched in his hand, Jack was a mix of conflicting emotions. He hated himself for it, but only concern remained as the sliver of light fell on Ianto's flushed face amongst the pillows. He knew he was certainly justified in feeling angry, but Ianto's dark lashes flickered and blue eyes gazed softly at him. Jack smiled gently. 'I come bearing great gifts,' he held the bag up and waggled it. 'Still alive?'

'Debateable,' Ianto whispered.

Jack trode lightly over the floor, easing himself down carefully on the bed. 'Headache?' He asked quietly. Ianto nodded slightly, eyes closed.

'Thank you for this,' Ianto slowly rolled onto his side, face creasing.

'No matter,' he placed the cold and flu sachets beside the bed, 'I'm not all bad,' he added with a hint of a bite. Jack felt strangely touched as hot fingers brushed the back of his hand, looking up in the muted light he gazed at Ianto's shadowed face, seeing the smallest of apologies in dull eyes.

TW

The scene arrived neatly packaged in Jack's head, trailing plotlines and ideas with it. Curling his fingers around the warm mug of coffee, Jack stared at the screen for a moment before roughly pushing it aside and beginning to write.

Half an hour later found Jack scrabbling hurriedly through his notes, pen flying across, messy lines and annotations appearing everywhere. Idris sat patiently in his mind and waited for Jack to write him properly.

TW

Jack lifted his head from the armrest and stared sternly at the pale, pathetic figure in the doorway. 'What are you doing up?' He demanded, struggling amongst the blankets to sit.

'Water,' Ianto continued his slow shuffle, arms wrapped protectively around his stomach.

'You're not going anywhere,' Jack said firmly, intercepting Ianto's determined walk. Unfocused and overly bright eyes stared uncomprehendingly at him, Ianto's skin too pale in contrast to his dark hair. 'Bed,' Jack said softly, pointing back the way he had come.

'Water,' Ianto countered.

Jack placed his hands on Ianto's shoulders and gently turned him around, 'Are you always this bloody stubborn?' Hand splayed between his shoulderblades, Jack steered him slowly back to the bedroom.

'Dizzy,' Ianto muttered a second before his knees gave way. With a grunt of surprise, Jack caught him around the waist. Too hot skin was suddenly pressed into Jack's neck as the young man sagged forward, his arms full of the warmth, solid weight of Ianto. 'Sorry,' Ianto murmured, hot breath ghosting over Jack's throat, he tried to shuffled back out of his arms. 'I can walk,' he insisted as Jack refused to let go.

'No you can't,' Jack said bluntly, 'you're a stubborn ass and it would be in your interest to let me help. Now give me your arm.' Looking tired, Ianto surrendered and let Jack tuck his head under his arm, drawing him closer with an arm around his waist.

'How's your jaw?' Ianto asked in a thick murmur, head drooping forward.

'Sore. I think you should go to the doctor.'

'Because I asked how you were?'

Jack smiled as a familiar sarcastic bite still managed to come through. 'Because,' he said gently, 'you're burning away like a radiator,' he lowered Ianto's dead weight down onto the bed, guiding his head to the pillow. The soft skin of Ianto's cheek burnt unpleasantly against his palm.

'No doctor,' Ianto slurred firmly into the pillow.

'Alright,' Jack agreed reluctantly, 'I'll get you your water,' he pointed a stern finger, 'stay in bed from now on.' He returned with the water, looking on in resignation as Ianto determinedly struggled upright to take it. 'Ianto,' Jack finally burst out in exasperation, watching as the glass chattered against Ianto's teeth, water slopping as he shivered uncontrollably. 'Please,' he wrapped his arm firmly around Ianto's shaking shoulders, hugging him into side, 'I'm offering help, just let me,' he closed his hand over the clutching fingers on the raised glass, steadying it. 'I'll go back to thinking you're a sarcastic idiot as soon as you're better,' he promised, rubbing a comforting hand over Ianto's hunched shoulder. A weak chuckle from the young man hummed against Jack's side, turning again into a cough, Jack dropped his hand to smooth warmly up and down his spine. 'I'm taking you to the doctor.'

'I'm fine,' Ianto panted.

'You are many things, but fine isn't one of them. C'mon,' he pried the glass out of tight fingers and set it with a thud on the bedside table, 'let's go.'

'I'll get dressed,' Ianto murmured in resignation, forehead leant bracingly on his raised knees.

'Just go like this,' Jack said soothingly. He started at the look of horror Ianto managed to give him. 'You've got five minutes to try and get dressed, otherwise I come in and help or you go to the doctors in your pyjamas. I'm becoming quite the doctor chauffeur.'

Ianto shuffled his slow way out of bed as Jack left, head pounding and spinning sickeningly. The sheets felt too rough, the floor beautifully cold, his feet unsteady. Barefeet pattering on the floor, he staggered to the end of the bed with a hunched walked and a steadying hand on the mattress. The cupboard seemed horribly far and the air far too thin, however, gathering determination, Ianto stumbled along the wall without assistance. Jack's kindness confused him, the choice of clothes confused him, as did the buttons on his shirt. Slumped on the cool, firm floorboards Ianto pushed it from his mind and concentrated on the coolness under his cheek.

Seeing Ianto curled on the floor, in the dark before the wardrobe, Jack wondered for the first time if perhaps there was something more than just the flu. 'Hey,' he gently stroked Ianto's hair, resting a hand on his waist as he knelt beside the young man. Ianto's dark hair slipped silkily through his fingers, the scalp below hot.

'Sorry,' Ianto slowly rolled over, 'felt dizzy.' Jack slipped his arm under Ianto's neck without comment, moving in down his back as he moved to his feet.

'Let's go,' Jack said simply.

**I can't speak for everyone, but I've only been that sick twice and I was without doubt the most pathetic thing on earth for it, the only thought that occupied my mind was orange juice. I wanted orange juice. At the moment I know exactly how unwell unwell feels after scoffing that entire chocolate Christmas bell.**


	6. For Reasons Denied

___**Feb 22**____**nd**____** JB's new album is out! *heart leaps out of chest and does victory lap around room***_

'What are you doing?' Ianto mumbled, head slumped against the car seat as Jack opened the door.

'Sh,' Jack said absently, 'here,' he placed the paperbag on Ianto's lap, 'you hold your goodybag and I'll hold you.' Ianto's head lolled forward on Jack's shoulder without protest, legs sliding awkwardly out onto the ground. 'You really are a disaster.'

'Told you I didn't need to go to the doctors,' Ianto clutched at the car door for support, 'it's just the flu.'

'Flu, yes,' slipping an arm around Ianto's waist, Jack guided him towards the front door, 'but I don't think it counts as a "just". Besides, it's good to know for sure.' Glancing sideways he saw the brief flicker of Ianto's eyes, the quiet intake of breath, Jack tightened his arm just in time.

'Need to sit,' Ianto murmured, sagging down.

'Woah,' Jack's boots scuffled on the stones as he dropped the keys with a clink to wrap his other arm firmly around the falling man. 'Just five more steps,' he pulled Ianto's body into his, steadying him, 'just five more then you can sit down.'

Ianto's chest shuddered against his, a soft exhale in his ear. 'Sorry,' he apologised thickly, the softest of touches at his waist as Ianto braced himself. 'Sorry,' he repeated, drawing back, unable to meet Jack's eyes.

'Ianto,' Jack said firmly, 'yes, I am gay. Yes you are a man, but I am not trying to hit on you and despite any awkwardness you might feel having a gay man this close to you I am not interested. If you're uncomfortable then you're just going to have to deal unless you want to crawl u-

'I'm sorry I punched you,' Ianto cut across him, halting him. 'I-I shouldn't have punched you,' Ianto started again, fingers curling at the back of his neck in a gesture Jack was already beginning to recognise. 'From your point I doubt I deserve your help.'

'Oh,' Jack deflated, 'right.'

'Can you,' Ianto steeled himself and Jack watched the internal battle, 'can you help me inside?' He concluded, expression almost daring Jack to mock him.

'Yes, yes I can,' Jack gently slipped his arm around Ianto's back again.

Later cocooned in a mound of rumpled duvet, only tufts of dark brown hair were visible and slender hands gently resting on the edge of the mattress. Sneaking on silent feet, Jack stopped by the bed and pulled back the duvet minutely to expose Ianto's forehead. Ianto's skin still felt hot under his palm and Jack let the duvet drop back with a troubled sigh. There was an unhappy murmur and a shape rustled and shifted, the weak flexing of Ianto's hands drawing Jack's attention. He was unable to stop himself as he traced a delicate finger over Ianto's curled palm, feeling its softness, the gentle bump of crease lines. His face softened further as Ianto's fingers slowly curled around his, holding it in a light unconscious clasp. Unwilling to deny Ianto that small comfort, Jack carefully lowered himself to the floor by the bed.

TW

Any hate for Jack disappeared at the same moment Ianto's bleary eyes fell on his slumped, dozing figure by the bed, arm at an awkward angle simply to offer Ianto his hand. Head aching and body sluggish, Ianto shifted his head along the rough feeling sheet, feeling unbearably heavy and dizzy. Jack's knuckle was lightly grazing his forehead when he stopped, Ianto closed his eyes again.

TW

Ianto had nestled into Jack's hand, encouraging it to cup his forehead. Jack sighed.

TWTWTW

The opposite bed was rumpled and empty yet again when Ianto woke. The overly bright red numbers on the clock read 2:46am, Ianto swallowed and steadied his spinning head as he slowly pushed himself upright. Everything felt sluggish and too heavy, his head just wanting to droop forward onto something solid. Pressing a hand along the wall, Ianto slowly trailed his way out of the bedroom and towards the sliver of light under the door.

Jack's white tshirt clung to his shoulders as he sat hunched over the table, the blue glow of his laptop bathing his face in soft light. 'Am I snoring?' Ianto asked hoarsely.

'Ianto!' Jack exclaimed, chair scraping on the ground as he stood. 'Are you alright?' Genuine concern spread over his face.

'You've been getting up a lot,' suspicion suddenly dawned on Ianto, 'you're not sick, are you?' Shuffling forward he clapped a quick hand over Jack's forehead, peering hazily at him. Jack chuckled and clasped Ianto's hand, gently lowering it.

'I'm fine.

'Oh. Good. Am I driving you out?'

'I'm afraid I've been waking you up,' Jack explained, 'you woke up last time my bed creaked. You,' he squeezed Ianto's hand, 'need to go back to sleep.'

'So do you,' Ianto said stubbornly.

'We'll talk about this in the morning,' Jack said soothingly, arm warm and firm as it snaked around Ianto's shoulder and turned him.

'I'm not going back unless you do.' Ianto's face felt too hot, eyes prickling but he stood firmly.

'Ianto.'

'No,' the floor hit him with slightly more force than expected, but he was still sitting determinedly down.

Grey tracksuit covered legs bent before him, Jack's face following as he crouched. 'You're very adorable when you're dosed up on drugs, but you need to sleep before you make yourself worse.'

It seemed perfectly acceptable to droop his forehead forward on Jack's chest. 'You'll get sick too,' he directed his mumbled statement to Jack's flat stomach. Comforting hands rubbed along his spine.

'Alright.' Ianto's cheek was suddenly flat against the thin cotton covering Jack's chest, the warmth of his body comforting. 'I'm coming.' Jack hoisted Ianto off the ground and carried him.

Ianto wasn't even sure when or why he started crying, it just seemed to happen. He couldn't give a reason, there was just something about the kindness of Jack's gesture.

'Oh, Ianto,' Jack's voice softened, he set Ianto down on the edge of the bed, 'come on,' he rubbed his hand over Ianto's shoulder. He leaned across Ianto's body at the lack of a response, sighing as he saw more slow tears track down pale cheeks. 'Alright,' he said softly, crawling up beside the young man. Wriggling uncomfortably over the duvet, Jack pressed his chest to Ianto's back and moulded himself around his body.

'What are you doing?'

Jack draped his arm over Ianto's side and drew him firmly back, splaying his hand over his chest. 'Waiting.' Ianto's heart thudded steadily under his palm, Jack rubbed his thumb reassuringly and held him. The young man felt especially fragile clasped against his body, the gentle sigh of his breathing, the delicate pale skin of his throat

'For?'

'You to feel so unbearably awkward you let me help,' Jack snuggled closer. 'No more going comatose on me. Believe me,' he nudged his nose against Ianto's neck, 'I'm not about to feel uncomfortable any time soon. In fact, I can just lay here and snuggle,' he gave a demonstration, 'forever.'

'Alright,' Ianto shied away within seconds. Jack smothered a smile. Small relief coursed through him as Ianto's voice regained some life, losing the dull flatness.

'You're so proper,' he teased, hooking his arms under Ianto's and heaving him around to face him. Ianto twitched him a small smile. 'You'll feel better soon,' Jack promised, meeting his eyes steadily. 'About everything.'

'Yeah,' Ianto rubbed his arms unconsciously, 'perhaps.' He coughed, eyes closing, 'What sort of a carer are you? Letting me lay in the cold?' He asked in a hoarse voice.

'Right this way, Mr Jones. Ianto,' he lifted the duvet and slid Ianto under, the back of Ianto's tshirt bunched under his hand, his fingertips brushing smooth bare skin, 'I'm sorry I came across as such a jerk to you at that engagement party. And for what I may have caused.'

'It was coming anyway,' Ianto admitted tiredly, dark shadows under his eyes, 'it would have happened days, weeks later, but it would have happened. Me and Lisa were in reality almost already split.'

'Will you still want to throttle me when you're better?'

'If I do it won't be because of that.' His eyes were wide and tired, lower lip pushed out in an unconscious pout. Combined with his mussed hair and the shadows along his high cheekbones he looked adorable.

'Good to know you may still want to,' only the sparkle in his eyes gave him away. 'Because you know, I do despise you.'

Ianto gave him a smile, lips quirking. 'I despise you too.'

'Would you like a certain despicable person to get you another glass of water?'

'Cold flannel?'

TWTWTW

Jack clamped the spoon between his teeth and typed rapidly, eyes fixed on the screen. Ice-cream dripping slowly onto the table as on the screen Idris gave his first true smile to John. Jack broke away to peer hopefully into the ice-cream carton, scraping his spoon over the lid for the last bits. The scene kept going regardless in his mind, Idris letting John into his apartment for the first time during his suspension, John quietly tucking his own spare key away in his back pocket. John had time to properly look at Idris' apartment, it was awkward, Idris still wouldn't really want him there, it was fairly basic, too much money would have been spent on keeping his girlfriend alive.

Jack cast an automatic glance around the empty room before quickly licking the remains out of the ice-cream carton.

TWTWTW

The mobile phone seemed to stare at Jack from the centre of the table. He reached firmly for it, he froze inches from it, he pulled his hand back. Hand pressed over his mouth he kept staring at it. He was being ridiculous. Jack stood up decisively and strode away from the phone. His jaw was still slightly tender if prodded in the right place, even a tinge of yellow at certain angles, there was a difference between being helpful and kind and this. From the bedroom he heard the weak sound of Ianto coughing, the staggering thump of feet on the floorboards. Jack gave in to whatever part of his brain that was demanding it, he'd call his friend later and cancel dinner.

'Ianto,' he raised his voice, 'alright?'

'You're mothering me,' Ianto sighed back.

'Someone has to,' Jack retorted, 'you tried to do the laundry yesterday. Found you slumped in a pile of clothes, asleep.'

'It was irritating me,' Ianto staggered back to the bed, wet flannel clutched in his hand. 'You've been dumping your laundry at the end of your bed.'

TWTWTW

The snuffling laboured breathing from the other side of the bedroom was absent, the silence waking Jack up. Eyes open, he gazed into the darkness before he realised what it was. He rolled over, dragging the duvet with him and peering into the dark. 'Ianto?' His voice was rough with sleep. 'You okay?' Silence met him and, with a sigh, he threw back the duvet. He couldn't remember the exact moment he'd taken it upon himself to be the young man's carer, but it was almost definitely too late to question.

The soft light coming from the kitchen drew him on.

'Ianto?' He asked the figure standing by the sink. The look of guilt and shock on the young man's face was almost comical, a piece of toast frozen halfway to his mouth. 'Hungry?' Jack guessed.

Ianto chewed hurriedly and swallowed. 'I had a craving for toast.'

'At,' Jack glanced at the microwave clock, '5am?'

'I haven't been hungry all week,' he said defensively.

Jack just chuckle and waved it away. 'No need to explain. Mind if I have some?'

Ianto stepped aside and gestured at the bread loaf, 'Be my guest.'

'You still don't look so good,' Jack commented, jamming two slices in the toaster.

'Your flattery is simply overwhelming.'

Hopping up on to the bench, Jack chuckled. 'Ah, sarcastic snark. You must be feeling better.'

'I've never felt so sick in my life,' he confessed.

'I tried to get you to go back to the doctor's twice, and to the hospital at one point,' Jack admitted, flicking a finger against the toaster in an attempt to hurry it along, ''course you refused.'

'Really?' Ianto tried to slide down to sit on the floor, halted by Jack's hurriedly flung out leg hooking him under the arm.

'Floor's cold,' Jack warned.

'What happened?' Ianto asked almost hesitantly.

'You don't remember? Ah, probably best.'

'Why?'

Jack just gave him a small smile. 'Look, my toast is done,' he hooked them out and jumped off the bench.

'Jack,' Ianto's cold fingers closed around his wrist.

'You're freezing,' Jack automatically wrapped his hands around Ianto's, gazing anxiously at his face. He sighed and shuffled at the expression he saw there, the little determined press of Ianto's lips. 'You collapsed in the shower, I couldn't tell if you were having trouble breathing.'

'Oh,' Ianto's eyes flicked down, 'well,' he gave an awkward attempt at a smile, 'you've seen me having a bath before.' He frowned and quizzical blue eyes lifted. 'How did you know I collapsed?'

'Because I thought you standing in the shower was a bloody stupid idea,' he said bluntly, 'I sat outside and made you talk to me the whole time. I heard a thud and you didn't reply.' He paused, 'And if you'll ever listen to my advice, you should be in bed now.'

'I wanted toast,' Ianto protested halfheartedly, allowing himself to be lead away, toast still in his hand.

'That's what I'm for,' Jack said firmly.

'At 5am?'

'I'll make you my slave once you're well,' Jack promised, 'Come on,' he rubbed Ianto's back, 'you can laugh. It's funny, laugh.'

'Has anyone told you you're impossibly annoying?'

'Oh, frequently,' Jack grinned, 'in fact, I believe you might have already said something to that effect.'

TWTWTW

Jack set his hands on his hips and frowned as he gazed over the cluttered table, stooping to peer under a pile of papers for his book. He wanted to check some dialogue in relation to his new one and lifted another stack of paper in search. Setting to check beside his bed, he paused carefully in the darkened doorway and ran his eyes over Ianto. Lit by the soft lamp his face still looked pale, eyes glassy and lips parted, pile of tissues by the bed testament to a blocked nose. Jack could have laughed as the young man flicked the page of a book, the front cover becoming visible.

'Whatcha reading?' Jack smirked as Ianto jumped guiltily and dropped the book flat.

'Just a book,' Ianto shrugged and nestled down further in bed.

'Uh huh?'

'Why?' Ianto's hand curled around it and pressed it down into the duvet as Jack walked closer.

'Just curious,' Jack said easily, 'maybe I'd be interested in it.' He seized the corner. Ianto tried to hold firmly, his grasp weaker. 'Oh,' his tone was dramatically surprised, holding it up, 'it's the first of my books.'

'I'm sick,' Ianto said into the pillow. 'I want my violin.' With a chuckle Jack let it drop back to the bed. As a matter of pride Ianto made no move for it, he waited until the other man's footsteps had faded away before reaching out a hand and flipping back to his page.

'Aha!' Jack cried triumphantly, sliding back around the door. Ianto dropped the book open over his face and snored. 'Aw,' Jack reached through the duvet and seized Ianto's foot, squeezing and wiggling it, 'c'mon, it's not that boring.'

Blue eyes were revealed as Ianto slowly tugged the book down. 'When you said crime this wasn't what I had in mind.'

Jack shrugged. 'Still crime.'

'Committed by many headed creatures.'

'Not always,' he countered.

'I want to find out more about the Doctor,' Ianto admitted, 'how exactly did John become leader of Torchwood?'

Jack waggled his eyebrows. 'That's only book one.'

'You're adding another team member in the new book?'

'Hm,' the bed creaked as Jack perched on the end. 'Opinion?'

'Make them someone John will become close to,' Ianto said firmly, pale face intent as he shuffled his way up the pillow, 'he seems like a bit of an unhappy character at the moment. He-' Ianto hesitated.

'Yes?' Jack prompted. 'It's not like you to hold back on an opinion.'

'He reminds me of you,' Ianto finished.

'Devilishly handsome? Intelligent?' Jack patted his hair. He let his hand drop and face sober at Ianto's unwavering gaze. 'Yeah,' he admitted softly, 'there's a bit of me in him. You do remember,' he smoothly moved on, 'you've got a doctor's appointment for that hand later today?'

Ianto peered under the dressing, 'Hardly hurts at all,' he commented. 'No lasting damage.'

TWTWTW

Feet scuffled on the floor, slow shuffling steps. 'Should you be up?' Jack asked, eyes still on the computer screen.

'I'm incredibly hungry.' The footsteps continued towards the kitchen.

'Hey,' Jack span around, smiling, 'that's a good sign, isn't it?'

'I feel a bit better,' Ianto admitted, eyes clearer. 'Finally.'

'Need any help?'

'I'm-'

'-fine,' Jack ended with a smile. Ianto smiled back and dipped his head, slender fingers briefly appearing to wrap the blanket tighter before he moved.

A gentle clink on the table beside him made him look up in surprise. Steam curled up from a warm mug on the wood.

'I made you a coffee,' Ianto offered, eyes careful as he gauged Jack's reaction. 'Thank you for all your help,' he added, eyes earnest. 'You didn't have to,' he hitched his blanket with a tiny smile, 'I certainly gave you no reason to.'

'Don't worry,' Jack flashed him a disarming grin, 'I am simply perfect, I overwhelm people constantly.'

Ianto laughed, a deep rich sound. A light hand flicked the back of Jack's head as Ianto walked past and he smiled. 'Get back to bed!' He called after the young man.

'Yes, sir.'

**The boys are settling.**

**The words Feb and twenty-second are still bouncing around my head, and if I flap my arms any harder I may start to levitate.**

***hovers***


	7. Friendly Irritations

**Happy New Year!**

**Do you say jumpers in England? Nice squidgy tops you wear when it's cold, sort of implies something your grandmother had knitted and you didn't have the heart to say no. Also, rangehood, large fan that sucks up the steam when you're cooking? *makes helpful fan noise*?**

'Do you want a coffee?' Ianto waved the mug, hesitating on the edge of the rug.

'Sure,' Jack jumped to his feet, 'need a hand?'

Ianto flashed him a small smile. 'I'm fine.'

'Right,' Jack said slightly awkwardly, sinking slowly back down to the couch. Ianto made a quick and quiet exit. He carefully measured the coffee into the plunger, watching the dark grains tip noiselessly down in the clear glass.

'You're very precise,' Jack commented behind him, waving a hand in apology as Ianto jumped. 'Didn't mean to startle you.'

'You were quiet.' The whistle of the kettle distracted Ianto, a quick twist on the stove top turning it off.

Jack chuckled in the sudden silence. 'Ah, the tone of surprise.'

Ianto shot the man a quick smile over his shoulder. 'Perhaps.'

'Who taught you to make coffee so well?' Jack kept the conversation of sorts going.

'It's just in a plunger,' the boiling water swirled into said plunger, 'I wouldn't say it was all that good.'

'Ah, modest,' dark strands of hair flopped over Jack's eyes as he bent his head, a small grin on his lips as he tried to coax one from Ianto. Gratitude grew softly in Ianto at Jack's continued efforts to remain friendly.

'My Tad taught me,' he admitted. They lapsed into silence again. Making a decision, Ianto set the coffee mug down with a thump on the counter and turned, meeting quizzical blue eyes. 'Ianto Jones,' he said firmly, extending his right hand, 'violinist, has been known to react badly when upset.'

Understanding dawned on Jack's face and he grinned, wrapping a larger hand around Ianto's. 'Jack Harkness, still working on a brain mouth filter. Pleased to meet you.'

Ianto chuckled and pushed down on the plunger. 'You are truly shocking at keeping quiet in awkward situations. I could _feel_ you oozing tension from here.'

Jack shrugged his shoulders under his shapeless grey jumper. 'If you don't say anything then it just keeps on being awkward.'

'Or,' Ianto countered, 'you can say something and make it worse.' Large hands stretched out gratefully for a coffee mug.

Jack took a sip and smiled, 'You're arguing the wrong side, Ianto Jones, violinist. Glad you wanted it to be less uncomfortable though, I like to talk, talking to myself would worsen your opinion of me I think.'

'Couch?' Ianto suggested, pushing back off the bench. 'Looking at your bare legs is making me cold,' he added.

Jack flexed his toes on the cracked linoleum, flashing Ianto a disarming grin. 'Looking at my legs, hey?' The hem of his stretched jumper fell to mid thigh, exposing long firmly muscled legs and golden tanned skin. Ianto offered him a polite smile, slightly unsure of how to respond. 'So,' Jack moved on, 'you going out today?'

'Got a rehearsal to go to,' Ianto unconsciously flexed his hand.

'Your hand good for playing?' Jack asked in surprise.

'Actually the violin is better,' Ianto quipped automatically, exchanging a smile, 'yes, it's good.'

A small line appeared between Jack's eyebrows. 'You've been practising?'

'When you've been out,' he admitted. 'I didn't want to annoy you,' he hastened to explain, 'the hours of continuous violin can be a bit aggravating, so I've heard.'

'I'd love to listen,' Jack settled amongst the cushions on the couch, face lifted honestly. 'Really,' he added with a smile as Ianto looked disbelievingly.

'I thought you knew nothing about classical music.'

To his surprise Jack winced sheepishly. 'Your reaction was very amusing when I said I didn't know the 1812 Overture.'

'Good to know you weren't desperately trying to create peace in the face of my hostility.' Ianto took another sip of his coffee, curling his legs up on the saggy couch.

'If we can agree on one thing, it's that it was definitely a joint effort,' Jack chuckled over the rim of his mug, the flick of his eyes inviting Ianto to join him. It wasn't entirely relaxed, but it was friendly and not brought on by multiple cold and flu tablets.

TW

'Hey Tosh,' Ianto jammed the phone under his ear as he turned the car off, 'sorry, missed your call before, I was at rehearsals, which incidentally,' he raised his voice, 'could use another violinist. Oh, funny that, you're one. Anyway, no, I haven't killed Jack yet and he hasn't set fire to me in my sleep. Actually,' Ianto leaned sideways and scrabbled for his wallet on the passenger seat, 'I've been ill and he's been very kind, making it all very awkward now-' Ianto frowned and leaned across to peer at the ground, '-that I'm well,' he finished. 'I'll give you a ring later,' he promised, sliding out of the car.

Violin resting by his feet, Ianto fumbled with the house keys, listening to strains of music coming through the door.

Ianto was beginning to fully appreciate the effort Jack had put into looking after him. After watching jean clad hips sashay down the hall to A Man for all Seasons he realised restraint was not something that came easily to Jack. His violin case smacked against his calves, keys clamped in his mouth as he awkwardly hooked the front door shut. Careful fingers muted the jingle when he placed his keys on the side table, he crept up the hall while the music blared and Jack sang enthusiastically from the bedroom.

Coffee was first on the list, Ianto rubbed absently at the black marks on his fingertips with his thumb, coffee cups clinking as he searched for his favourite. He dropped his hand down with a sigh, eyes turning to the dish rack by the sink. His blue spotted mug was sitting there, perched precariously on a leftover takeaway carton.

'Jack!' Ianto raised his voice. 'Do you have a favourite coffee cup?' There was a sudden patter of feet and the music abruptly cut.

'Sorry about that,' Jack called as he walked through the house, 'was listening to music while writing. Coffee cup you said?'

'Hm, do you have a favourite?'

Jack appeared, still dressed in his baggy jumper. 'A blue and white spotted one, I think it is. Why?' His eyes shifted to it on the bench, 'Ah, is that your cup?'

'No,' Ianto said hastily. The room quickly fell into silence. Jack's bare feet shifted on the floor.

'Ok, let's start this again,' he said firmly, catching Ianto's eye with the smallest smile, 'that's my cup, hands off.'

'That's _my_ coffee cup,' reaching for it, Ianto threw Jack a tiny smirk.

'I've always used that mug,' Jack countered.

'So have I.'

'Change is good.'

'Wash it,' Ianto thrust it out at Jack, 'and I'll make you another cup of coffee. In a different cup.'

Jack's large hands quickly plucked it from his grasp. 'Deal.'

TW

Ianto smirked and leaned against the doorway, hands curled around a mug of coffee. Jack glanced over his shoulder, eyebrow angled questioningly. Ianto gestured towards his face, smirk still in place. For the first time Ianto had ever seen a slow blush spread over Jack's cheeks, bright blue eyes turning slightly defensive as he quickly moved to slide off his glasses.

'Don't,' Ianto said simply, 'they look good on you.'

Jack paused, fingers curled over the arms of his silver glasses, searching for the hidden bite in Ianto's words. Smiling, Ianto pushed off the doorframe, 'I mean it.' Jack's dark fringe brushed the rim of the glasses and they framed his eyes, Ianto privately thought he looked very attractive.

'I need them for reading and the computer.'

'You don't like them?' Ianto settled on a chair, the legs scraping as he turned it to face Jack.

Jack pushed the glasses to the end of his nose, peering short-sightedly at Ianto. 'My, my, dear,' he affected a high-pitched warbling voice, 'how you've grown.'

'You're right,' Ianto said seriously, 'you look ancient. I can't believe I never saw it before.' He flashed a quick smile at the end.

'Give me my coffee, boy.'

'Does Grandmother want takeaway tonight?'

'Indian?'

The wood dug in to Ianto's back as he slumped down in the chair. 'Do you like cooking?' He asked almost hesitantly.

Jack shrugged, 'Mostly, yes. Why? Don't you?' He slowly grinned and pushed his glasses up, 'So that stab at my, "packet pizza" was it? Hm?'

Ianto gave him a shy smile. 'I'm a limited cook, a strict number of dishes only.'

'Can you make cheese on toast, fried rice, pasta carbonara?'

'No?'

'No?' Jack repeated incredulously. 'Alright,' he said decisively, 'I'm teaching you. Tonight,' he stood, 'now. You do know how to make plain pasta, don't you?'

Ianto pushed out of the chair to follow him. 'Yes, that I do know.'

'Good,' Jack pulled open the lower cupboard with his foot, 'always a good start.' His jeans pulled tightly over his backside as he bent for rummage for a large pot, Ianto switched his gaze to the window. 'Success!' Jack announced, emerging with one and a wide grin. 'Fill it up, kitchen boy.'

After several pokes with the lighter the stove top wooshed into flickering life. The lid clanked into place on the saucepan and Ianto slid it with a screech onto the gas.

'Bacon time,' Jack announced, bracing his palms on the edge of the bench as he surveyed Ianto from above. The young man's jeans hugged his arse nicely as he reached for the bottom shelf of the fridge, Jack watched openly.

'Into little strips?' Ianto clarified, straightening with the packet in hand.

Jack nodded, 'Do not at any point injure yourself, I don't think I can take another trip to the doctors.' He waved a large wooden spoon commandingly. 'Now, schnell!' A dark eyebrow quirked. Jack shrugged, 'It's got a better ring than "fast".'

'You know German?'

'I learnt it at school for a couple of years, I remember schnell, nein and ich habe meine Hausaufgaben vergessen,' Jack grinned, 'my most used phrase.'

'Will you go on a date with me?' Ianto guessed.

'I've forgotten my homework, and yes, I'd be delighted to go on a date with you.'

The knife thudded on the board as Ianto neatly sliced the bacon. 'I had to learn Welsh at school and practise at home, far too many consonants in a row.'

'You spoke Welsh at home?' Jack asked, intrigued. Ianto turned and flicked him a quick smile over his shoulder.

'Only at the most inconvenient moments,' Ianto chuckled to himself at a memory. 'You'll be seeing more of my Mam soon enough at Christmas, I think I'll leave explanation until then. Bear in mind that she was a barrister at that point.'

Jack tilted his head, a slow smile spreading, 'Yes, I can definitely see your mother as a barrister. Was it a problem when you decided to take up music?'

'None at all,' Ianto said honestly, 'Tad was delighted. What about you?' He asked back politely. He heard Jack's feet thudding against the cupboard door as he shifted on the benchtop.

'Less than ecstatic,' Jack said diplomatically. 'I was headed for the family business.'

'Well,' lying down the knife, Ianto turned for more instructions, 'you've done very well for yourself in writing.'

Jack inclined his head in thanks. 'Gray pushed me to do it, supported the decision.'

'You're close, aren't you?'

Jack smiled wryly as he guessed where Ianto's thoughts had progressed to. The party. 'Yes. Which was why I react-'

'Do I have to do something to the eggs?' Ianto asked quickly.

TW

'Jack,' Ianto pleaded desperately, turning appealing blue eyes on him, 'the bacon's sticking!' He scraped anxiously with the wooden spatula.

'Woah,' Jack slipped in beside him, taking the eagerly relinquished spatula, 'it's not your fault, this pan is crap.' Ianto hovered over his shoulder, arm brushing Jack's as he carefully watched the bacon.

'Is it alright?'

'The doctors are confident it'll be just fine,' Jack promised, grinning as a light hand slapped his arm. He turned and met a shy grin with his own laughing smile.

'I don't want to get it wrong the first time,' Ianto explained, eyes sparkling beautifully in his growing open face. Jack gazed in sudden captivation, the pop of the bacon jerking his attention back.

'You're a bit of a perfectionist, aren't you?' Something twinged in Jack's chest as cool fingers closed over his on the spatula, the vanilla scent of Ianto's shampoo filling his nose as the young man leaned in front to give the bacon a careful prod.

Ianto turned to grace him with a smile. 'Helps with my job. There's no point in settling for almost there.'

'That's probably why you're a brilliant player then. I googled you,' Jack admitted.

'Oh,' Ianto hesitated, 'I feel less guilty about googling you now.'

Jack chuckled, 'Oh? Find anything good?'

'You're letting my bacon burn!' Ianto cried accusingly.

'Cook,' Jack corrected, 'I'm letting it cook. Do you really mean to tell me you've never fried bacon before?'

'I believe the pasta is done,' Ianto neatly step sided.

Jack pressed softly into Ianto's back as he reached up to turn up the rangehood. 'Eggs ready?'

'Yep,' Ianto's face was creased in concentration as he lifted the pot across the sink towards the colander. Steam whirled around his face and he craned his neck backwards.

'Ok, give it a good shake.' Ianto obeyed, glancing back at Jack for further instructions. 'Now back into the pot, and we add everything.'

TW

'So,' Ianto pushed his fork idly around the empty bowl, 'slightly late to ask, but why did you come to stay here?'

Jack stopped twirling his pasta. 'I've been giving a few talks about the books, doing some signings in this area. Gray suggested I stay here, gave me his keys.'

'You didn't know I was here?' Ianto clarified.

'God, no!' Jack laughed then quickly sobered, 'Sorry, that came out-' Ianto waved it away and settled back into the cushions.

TW

Neatly marking his page, Ianto set aside his book and stretched across for his lamp. With a click his side of the room slipped into darkness and he settled back down between the sheets.

'Ianto?' Jack's voice cut in softly.

'Mm?' Ianto rolled over sleepily, eyes opening.

'Did you do the washing today?'

Ianto frowned, becoming more awake. 'No, why?'

'There's quite a pile in the laundry, we can't forget to do it tomorrow.'

'Right,' Ianto shuffled tiredly into the pillow. He drifted to sleep with the strangely comforting sound of Jack's breathing, the rustle of his sheets and dry flick of pages turning.

TWTWTW

Ianto curled up on the bed and slowly slid his fingertip over his iPod until the music blocked out the irritated sighs and thumps from the lounge. Politeness only went so far when Jack was pacing the room, halting intermittently to groan in frustration and run a tense hand through his hair, which now stood entirely in messy spikes. He'd sit at the table, hands poised over the keyboard before launching himself out of the chair with another growl, resuming his pacing. Ianto retreated to the only other real room when the desire to scream at him became almost overwhelming.

Gritting his teeth, he turned the volume further up over the latest growl.

He couldn't take waiting any longer.

Ianto slowly pulled the bow across the string, tuning bit by bit and producing a loud sliding wail. He methodically did the same on the other strings, continuing playing at the sound of footsteps approaching.

'Ianto,' Jack appeared at the door, dark hair rumpled and expression harried. 'This,' he gestured at the violin, 'is necessary?'

'Very,' Ianto deliberately tweaked the fine turner for a particularly painful slide. 'Sorry,' he said now genuinely, 'but I really do have to play.'

'Right now?'

'This is my job,' Ianto said steadily.

Jack gave a small pained groan, rubbing a hand over his face. 'God,' he muttered, turning and padding barefoot down the hall again. The door closed firmly behind him. Ianto launched into scales, slowly and loudly with a slightly vindictive air now.

TW

Ianto made his way into the kitchen, clutching his empty coffee cup. Jack stood slumped against the cupboard while slowly swirling a fizzing aspirin. 'Headache?' Ianto inquired, holding his cup under the tap.

'Yes,' Jack said darkly.

Eyebrow raising to himself, Ianto methodically rinsed his cup, giving it a shake over the sink before reaching for the dishcloth. 'Well,' he wiped the inside of the cup, voice containing a cool note, 'I'll finish playing now.' The other man made no response, eyes fixed distractedly on the ground, fingers drumming on the edge of the glass. Suddenly he sculled the glass and pushed it aside on the countertop.

'I'm going for a walk,' he announced.

'Looks like rain,' Ianto said shortly.

'I'm bringing my keys,' Jack continued without listening.

TW

Soft rain pattered on the windows and clear drops streaked slowly down, distorting the outside view. Ianto let his bow drop down, resting the tip on his foot and lifting his head away from the violin. The rain continued, increasing in volume and intensity until its roar was the only sound. Jack was still an annoying arse. Ianto shook his head. He placed his violin down and gave the bow a quick loosen before hurrying down the hall. He snatched his coat off the hook and scrabbled across the table for his keys, struggling into his coat with his free arm. The rain immediately beat down on his head as he stepped out the door, the slam of the door muffled in the fierce crash of rain on the ground, eyes squinted he cast a quick glance around for Jack. Darting forward he half threw himself into the car and pulled the car door closed, sighing as drops of water trickled down his wet face. A rumbling growl of thunder jolted him back into hurried action.

It was hard to see through the pouring rain as Ianto drove slowly down the road, eventually spying a blurred figure in the grey rain.

'Thanks!' Jack yelled over the rain as he scrambled into the car.

'Thought you could do with rescuing,' Ianto cranked the heater up as Jack gave a violent shiver. Jack gave him a brilliant grin, hair plastered to his forehead and water dripping from his chin.

'How did you find me?' White hands splayed gratefully in front of the vents.

'I got lucky,' Ianto ran a hand through his soaked hair and gave it a ruffle.

'Cruising for handsome men in the rain?'

'My favourite,' Ianto said drily. 'Handsome stroppy men.'

'I was stroppy, wasn't I?' Jack said with a wince, causing another drip to fall from his nose.

'Yes, yes you were.'

'I'm sorry,' Jack apologised. 'I was having a bit of a writing block. And it wasn't your playing that gave me a headache. The Vivaldi was beautiful.'

'I played the scales to piss you off,' Ianto confessed. He flicked a quick glance at Jack, matching Jack's grin with his own. 'Sorry.' Jack just laughed and Ianto joined in with a soft chuckle, slowly growing into a laugh as Jack couldn't seem to stop.

'Alright,' the rain beat down with a roar as the car turned off, 'you can have the bathroom and the shower first.'

Jack pressed his cheek against the glass, peering up at the falling rain. 'You sure? You can't stay wet, not after you've been sick.'

'I'll get changed,' Ianto unbuckled his seatbelt and hesitated with his hand on the doorhandle. 'Ready?'

Jack spread his arms with a wet slap of fabric, 'Can I get any wetter?'

'I think you're about to find out.'

TW

'Ianto?' Jack called hesitantly.

'We should have done the laundry,' Ianto stepped out of the bedroom with a resigned expression. His eyes fell on Jack and suddenly understanding dawned with a choked cough of laughter. 'You're not-' he waved a hand at Jack, '-are you?'

Jack made a show of modestly trying to tug his jumper lower, grinning at Ianto's continued laughter. 'It's a bit scratchy,' he confessed. He arched an eyebrow at Ianto wrapped in a blanket, 'Suppose I pulled that off, what would I find?'

'Boxers,' Ianto said promptly. Under Jack's steady gaze he reluctantly hiked up the end, exposing long legs and a red satin hem.

'Could you do a little dance? Flash some more thigh?' Jack grinned.

'Says the man wearing only a jumper,' Ianto draped the blanket over his shoulder and continued past Jack. Placing a delicate foot on the corner of the trailing blanket, Jack gave a disappointed groan as Ianto kept a firm grip on it.

'Hey,' Jack slid quickly in front of Ianto, blocking the door with his arm, 'can we order pizza tonight?'

The other man grinned at him. 'Only if you answer the door.'

TW

'Hey,' Jack grinned charmingly as he flung the door open. The woman's eyes dropped immediately to Jack's legs. Ianto smirked and shook his head, disappearing back into the loungeroom.

'Well,' Jack padded back with the pizzas in his arms, he grinned, 'she was friendly.' The couch bounced as he settled down with a thump, wriggling closer to Ianto and offering out the pizzas. 'We got these for free.' He waved one temptingly under Ianto's nose.

'Next time we go to Asda,' Ianto slid a slice out and pointed it firmly at Jack, 'we're sending you to pay, dressed like this.' Jack leaned down and took a quick bite of Ianto's pizza.

'It's because I have pretty ankles,' Jack said through a full mouth, demonstrated by holding one up and waggling his foot from side to side.

Ianto placed the slice on Jack's bare knee and selected another. He watched in disbelief as Jack sandwiched two pieces together and brought it up to his mouth. 'Stop,' Ianto cupped a quick hand over Jack's mouth, 'please tell me you're not about to eat that.' Bright blue eyes looked innocently at him. 'Hawaiian and The Lot?' He said incredulously. His fingertip lightly brushed Jack's lip as he withdrew his hand. Jack took a large bite in response, eyes twinkling across at Ianto.

Jack swallowed, 'Budge up, I'm cold.' Cool skin brushed Ianto's thigh and the dip of the couch pressed him firmly against Jack. 'Thanks again for coming out to get me.'

'No matter.' It was simple to smile at Jack without awkwardness, somehow the ridiculousness of the situation just made it easier.

TW

'Night,' Ianto said softly. Jack waved a hand vaguely, quickly bringing it down to resume typing. Ianto smiled to himself and pulled the door closed quietly.

Jack bit his lip and typed rapidly, when John came back to life after the weevil attack Idris was sat patiently beside him, waiting for him to wake up. Idris helped John into the SUV, driving him back to the Hub. It was raining.

Eventually as he made his way to bed, he paused in the doorway and simply gazed at Ianto's sleeping form. The sliver of light shone dimly over Ianto's face, highlighting those cheekbones. Jack smiled at his muse and crept quietly into his own bed.

**I've been dying for a Bridget Jones cooking moment since I got them in the house together, just with slightly more edible food. And Jack's happy to help :)**


	8. Growing Warmth

**It was with great strength that I walked away from a life size Jack cardboard cut-out in a store today. That and a lot of noisy wailing.**

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews!**

'Jack,' Ianto raised his voice, frowning at the large pile of clothes.

'Hm?'

'Dryer's packed in,' Ianto gave the buttons a resigned poke.

Jack crouched down by it, frowning at the dials before standing to peer down the back of it. 'Did we overload it?'

'Didn't think so.' With a clink the door popped open, a lone sock falling with a sad slap to the tiles.

Placing his hands on his knees, Jack braced himself and bent over, looking into the dark dryer for an answer. 'We could find a Laundromat?' He suggested half-heartedly. Outside the rain roared against the roof and neither bothered to say anything further on that. Jack smacked a hand sharply on the white plastic top, repeating it vigorously as nothing happened.

'Alright,' Ianto dropped to his knees, turning his head sideways as he fished blindly in the dryer, half dry clothes tumbling out onto him, 'you,' Ianto scooped up a pile and held it up to Jack, face obscured behind, 'take this lot and find places around here to hang them.'

'Anywhere?' Jack's voice was muffled into the pile.

'Yep,' Ianto gingerly drew a sopping sock out. Gathering it all up, he made his way through the bathroom and all its available surfaces. He hesitated at the sight of Jack's towel crumpled on the ground by the bath, he curled his outstretched fingers uncertainly, unsure of what sort of line he was crossing if he started cleaning up after Jack, or what sort of message he was going to be giving. Huffing a sigh, Ianto bent over and hoisted the white towel back over the rack. He wasn't simply the separate roommate if he was hanging Jack's clothes over the edge of the bathtub. Draping a blue top over the shower handle, Ianto tentatively wondered whether Jack would class him as a vaguely liked acquaintance.

'Hey,' Jack flung a blind hand backwards as Ianto walked past his chair, fingers curling into Ianto's shirt. He kept his eyes fixed on the screen, typing awkwardly with his left hand.

'Yes?' Ianto prompted after a minute.

'I need your mobile number,' Jack said distractedly, releasing Ianto.

Ianto smoothed his blue shirt back down. 'Interesting how you've hung those clothes up,' he lifted a damp blue t-shirt up on his finger, letting drop obviously back to the pile on the table.

'Sadie the cleaning lady just had an idea,' Jack's hands flew over the keyboard.

'Involving my number?' Ianto draped the t-shirt over the back of Jack's chair.

'Hm?' Jack said absently. 'No, no I just realised I don't have it. I had an idea for writing.'

'Inspired by malfunctioning dryers?' Scooping up the clothes, Ianto carried them to the kitchen and proceeded to hang some off the drawer handles. 'Where's your phone? I'll put my number in.'

'On the bench,' a vague hand waved, 'somewhere.'

'Somewhere?'

'Never mind, I'll find it later.'

Ianto shook his head at Jack's writing attention span. 'Where's Mini?'

'Who?'

The tips of Ianto's ears turned pink, spreading down his cheeks as Jack actually turned around curiously. 'Never mind,' he muttered, busying himself with the clothes.

'Mini?' There was laughter in Jack's voice.

'The heater,' Ianto gave in eventually, 'where's the heater?'

'You gave the heater a name?'

'Just the little one,' Ianto muttered.

'Good, because the electric one is Eric.' Ianto threw a sock at Jack, a hesitant smile growing to a wider one.

TW

'Your jeans are dry,' Jack deposited them on top of Ianto's book. Ianto looked up to mercifully find Jack fully dressed. 'I can take everything back off again,' Jack seemed to read his thoughts and grinned, 'all you have to do is ask.'

Ianto ignored that. 'Is everything else dry?'

Jack shook his head, 'Nop, just some of the smaller stuff. I had Mini turned on the jeans.' He reached down and flicked back the cover of the book in Ianto's hands. 'Nearly finished,' he smiled across at him.

'It's addictive,' Ianto admitted, noting the page number before gently closing it. 'I wish you'd tell us more about John though.'

'What about him?' Jack asked curiously.

Slender fingers drummed on the book cover and Ianto bit his lip thoughtfully. 'He never says anything about himself, not really. He doesn't share anything with anyone. It would be nice to see him challenged by someone, he obeys the Doctor, he orders the team but he doesn't have anyone to really, properly question him.'

'I'm writing someone like that,' Jack admitted, digging his hands into his pockets thoughtfully, 'definitely a challenge.'

'Just don't make her blonde and busty,' Ianto warned. Jack smacked him upside the head. 'Hey,' Ianto stretched out his hand as he left, 'give me your phone and I'll put my number in.'

'One moment.' Jack returned phone in hand, dropping it neatly into Ianto's.

'What's your number?' Ianto called out, pressing to enter his own.

'It's there under Jack.'

Ianto grinned, 'Having trouble remembering?' He scrolled through his own phone after, checking it was there. Lisa's number was there too.

'All good?' Jack asked absently.

'Yep,' Ianto said quietly.

TW

'I'm eating leftover pasta,' Jack poked his head around the door, 'want me to heat you up some?'

'No, thanks,' Ianto stared blankly at the tv.

'Can I ask why my boxers are draped from the cutlery drawer?'

'Hm?'

'You alright?' Jack asked carefully.

'Fine.'

Jack watched as Ianto settled further down into the couch, tugging the blanket higher over himself. His eyes slide closed and the tv played on quietly, a frown still creasing Ianto's forehead.

TW

'C'mon.' Ianto found himself hauled unceremoniously to his feet. 'We're going out for a walk and coffee.'

'What?' Ianto said tiredly.

'Walk,' Jack looped his arm around Ianto's shoulders, fingers gripping tightly around his opposite bicep. 'Coffee.' Ianto stopped by the front door and Jack sighed, preparing to pull him forward by force if necessary.

'Shoes,' Ianto said simply.

Jack let his arm drop. 'Ah.'

'Alright,' Ianto straightened after a minute and tugged his coat down from the hook. As the door slammed Jack's arm was once again tucked over Ianto's shoulder, hand slightly looser on his arm. 'I'm not going anywhere,' Ianto said eventually, attempting to shy away.

'That was my concern,' arm tightening, Jack drew Ianto back into his side.

'I just want to sleep,' Ianto said wearily, feet shuffling slowly over the pavement.

Jack rubbed his hand briefly over his bicep. 'Well you can't, and the coffee will wake you up.'

'You don't have to keep your arm there,' Ianto once again attempted to carefully pull away.

'One minute,' Jack halted, 'are you going to put these on or am I going to have to use force?' He held out a scarf, hat and gloves. 'I couldn't find your scarf,' he admitted, 'you're going to have to make do with one of mine.'

'I'm really not that cold-' Ianto started to protest quietly.

'Right,' Jack cut him off and jammed the grey beanie on his head, Ianto simply stared in resignation at the determined face in front of his. Firm hands tugged the hat down over his ears and patted it flat, light fingers brushing over his forehead, sweeping aside his hair. 'Now,' Jack grinned and Ianto watched as dimples appeared on his cheeks, 'am I going to have to put the rest on too?' Ianto huffed a sigh and held out his hands for the scarf and gloves. The blue and grey scarf tickled under his chin, Jack's distinctive scent suddenly everywhere, Ianto surreptitiously tucked his nose into it as he pulled his gloves on.

Jack cast a quick glance sideways as they walked, the young man beside him buried his chin further into Jack's scarf, pert nose visible above the wool. Jack smiled and turned his gaze forward again. 'Looks like it'll snow again,' he commented, boots crunching on the pavement.

'It's certainly cold enough,' Ianto agreed, clasping his gloved hands together. He looked sideways, eyes trailing up and down Jack, with a smile he glanced up, 'Like the coat.'

'I've always had a weakness for longer coats,' Jack pulled his grey coat tighter. 'Long coats and the colour blue.' They drew to a slow stop at the edge of the road, Jack quickly smacking a hand against the button before plunging it back into his pocket. 'Across the road, to the right and we're there.'

'Warm coffee.'

'Warm coffee,' Jack agreed. 'I'd have never finished the books if it wasn't for coffee.'

'Perhaps you should make a dedication in your next one,' Ianto suggested lightly, absently pressing the button again. With the familiar noise the light switched to green and Ianto raised his eyebrows, pulling a face and glancing at Jack. Jack clapped and inclined his head respectfully. 'I have the power,' Ianto stated seriously.

TW

'It was one night, years ago,' Jack said as the cafe door swung closed after him.

'You must have made quite an impression,' Ianto hide his smirk behind him coffee cup.

Jack flicked a glance over his shoulder at the cafe, forcing a smile and a wave as the man inside waved at him. 'I had no idea he still worked there,' he sped up his walk slightly.

'He was very enthusiastic,' Ianto continued, still fighting a smile. He took a sip, 'Makes decent coffee too,' he admitted.

'It's not as good as yours,' Jack smiled over the rim of his takeaway cup, taking a warming sip.

'Can you hold it for a moment?' Ianto held out his, smiling his thanks as Jack accepted it. Pinching the tip of his glove, he tugged it off, holding it in his mouth as he did the same to the other. 'Thanks,' Ianto held out his now bare hands for the cup, sighing as the warm cup touched his skin.

'Warm, aren't they?' Jack commented, his breath frosting in the icy air.

'Lovely,' Ianto pressed it to his cheek for a moment before drinking. They walked slowly in silence, pausing occasionally to take a sip. Jack finished his quickly, dropping it into a bin and digging his hands deeply into his pockets.

'So,' Jack started, 'you alright?'

'Walking is good,' Ianto glanced around at the houses, the smoke curling out of chimneys into the still grey sky. 'Thanks.'

Jack shrugged under his coat, scuffing a foot over the grass alongside. 'My friend went through something similar a while ago.'

'I'm,' Ianto hesitated before deciding to continue, tucking his chin into the warmth of Jack's scarf, 'I'm usually good at coping.'

Jack's breath puffed out as he chuckled suddenly, cheeks red from the cold, 'Button down, deal with it yourself, stiff upper-lip? That only goes so far, Ianto.'

'I never asked,' Ianto said suddenly, letting his cup fall into a bin, 'do you have anyone? Partner?'

Jack gave him a quick smile. 'No. Haven't had anything serious for a while,' he admitted, 'just a few flings.' He laughed softly, 'Always knew Gray would be the first to settle down.'

'I thought I'd marry before Rhiannon,' Ianto glanced up at the sky. He looked down sharply at the softest of touches on his back, Jack's eyes, sympathetic and regretful, trained on him. Ianto forced his stiff feeling muscles into a smile, blinking awkwardly and looking sideways. 'It's been about four months,' he said to the fence along the path, 'definitely time to be past this.'

'I don't think there is a definite time for anything,' Jack's rich voice was kind.

Ianto took a deep, steadying breath of icy air. 'There should be.'

Jack kept his hand as a comforting presence on the back of Ianto's coat. 'You can't have everything neat and ordered, Ianto.'

'Why not?' Ianto fumbled in his pocket for a tissue.

Jack stopped and simply spread his arms. 'Would you like a hug?'

Ianto froze then relaxed slightly. 'A small one,' he said quietly. The warmth of Jack's body and arms enveloped him softly and Ianto rested his forehead against his shoulder briefly, fingers curling lightly in the folds of Jack's coat. After a moment Ianto drew back. 'Thank you.'

'No matter,' Jack rubbed his back before returning his hands to his pockets.

'I'll make dinner tonight,' Ianto offered, pulling himself together with a firm breath, 'have you got anything else to teach me?'

'I will make you a master chef,' Jack promised.

Ianto walked in silence for a moment. 'I'm leaving next week,' he said suddenly.

Jack's head snapped around in surprise. 'Oh?'

'I think,' Ianto dug his hands into his pockets, 'I think I'd like to go home, finally sort some things out there.' He missed the small flash of regret over Jack's face.

'That's good,' Jack said steadily, tilting his head to look out across the road.

'Yes,' Ianto said firmly, 'yes I think it might be this time.'

Jack fumbled in his pocket for the house, straightening with a bright smile. 'Better make the most of this then,' there was still a discordant note in his voice. Slamming his shoulder into the door, he pushed it open with one arm and stepped aside for Ianto, letting the young man pass and sending a regretful look after him.

'I think I'm going to have a bath, you need the bathroom first?' Ianto shrugged out of his coat with a sense of purposeful energy.

'No,' Jack slowly unbuttoned his, 'you go.'

Sitting himself in front of the laptop, Jack couldn't think of anything to write. The growing storm outside only matching his mood.

TW

Ianto pressed the bow in harder, setting his jaw and ignoring the automatic shudder that coursed through him as the bow scraped unpleasantly.

'You aren't going to win, Ianto!' Jack yelled from the other room. Lightning flashed brilliantly through the room and the deafening crack of thunder once again drowned out everything and made the windows rattle.

Ianto played on.

The thunder growled on, lightning continuously illuminating everything in a momentary flash of light. Finally Ianto gave in and let his violin tilt down, lifting his chin from the smooth wood to stare in annoyance out the dark window.

'Ianto Jones versus the storm,' Jack yelled over the thunder, 'it's been an impressive battle I must admit!' Ianto jumped and tightened his grip instinctively on his violin while the whole house seemed to shake and vibrations ran under his feet. With a waver the lights dimmed and Ianto looked up into the flickering bulb, they then brightened then cut. An anguished wail cut through the howl of wind and rain.

'Did you lose anything?' Ianto knew what that wail was.

'No, I haven't written anything! But there's no power!'

Ianto allowed himself a grin at Jack's expense now. 'Jack Harkness versus the storm, storm one, Jack zero!'

'How hilarious, Welshman!'

'I can teach you how to make two minute noodles for dinner?' Ianto laughed openly as Jack's reply was drowned by the latest crash of thunder.

TW

'Come to join my satanic cult?' Ianto asked drily, watching Jack's face flicker in the candlelight as he approached.

'Do you have a sacrificial goat?' Jack placed his candle on the table and lowered himself into a chair, drawing his knees up to his chest.

Ianto played lazily with the semi-melted wax. 'I'm sure we can pick one up at Asda.' He rolled it into a ball and flicked it across the table at Jack, earning a pout as it pinged lightly against his elbow. Lowering his chin down to the wood, Jack lined up his target and sent the wax back at Ianto's chest. Ianto looked uncomprehendingly at the hand that stretched palm up towards him.

'More wax?' Jack asked hopefully, peering up through his fringe at Ianto.

'What are you going to do with it?'

Jack shrugged, an awkward movement with his shoulders resting on the table. 'Play with it.'

Ianto smiled and scooted the candle across. 'Play with it on your side of the table.'

'You flicked it at me first,' Jack tilted his cheek flat on the table and pressed it idly between his fingers. His hand stopped suddenly, brow creasing as he sniffed the air. 'Do you smell burning?'

Ianto looked up interestedly. 'Hm?' His eyes suddenly widened. 'Fuck!' Ignoring the startled expression on Jack he flung himself directly at him. With a smack they collided and pitched backwards off the chair, hitting the ground with pained groans, there was a second crash and yell as the chair fell across Jack's legs. Jack wriggled violently and yelled in protest as Ianto's knees dug into his body, the younger man throwing himself over Jack's chest and knocking the wind out of him as he beat frantically at Jack's shoulder. Jack flicked a wild glance sideways and screamed, his body bucking under Ianto's as he tried to desperately roll free. 'It's out!' Ianto yelled directly into his face, stunning him into silence. Jack's chest heaved under Ianto, eyes wide and hair mussed, his eyes flicked to where Ianto sat straddling his hips.

'Fuck!' Jack suddenly yelled and heaved upright, throwing Ianto sideways in the process as he scrambled up.

'They're burning!' Ianto hesitated indecisively by the table, fingers clutching Jack's arm. He suddenly released Jack's arm and bolted into the kitchen, the hurried clunk of the tap sounding then Ianto reappeared hurling water onto the table. There was a loud hiss as both men stood anxiously.

'More water!' Jack bawled and snatched the soup bowl from Ianto's hands. Mouth dry and heart pounding sickeningly, Ianto seized the filled bowl back from Jack and tipped it over the flickering orange flame. Smoke curled upwards and Ianto's heartbeat sounded hideously loud in the sudden silence.

'God,' Jack sank down the wall to the ground with a thud, eyes wide and stunned. Ianto stared in shock at the black mess over the table, hands still clutched tightly around the soup bowl. 'I'm singed,' Jack said in the same distant voice.

Reality hit Ianto hard and he dropped with a thud to his knees beside Jack, ignoring the shooting pains up his thighs as he hit the floor. 'Are you alright?' He asked, almost surprised at how anxious his voice was. Jack appeared surprised too, features relaxing into a smile at his concern.

'Fine. You?'

Looking down in the dim light, Ianto flipped his palms over, blinking as Jack reached forward to gently grasp them and inspect. He gazed at the top of his bent head, resisting the sudden urge to press a soft kiss to the part of brown hair, Jack had been comforting him through everything yet Ianto had the strangest protective sense.

'You're kind,' Ianto felt as though he owed it to Jack to say it. Jack lifted his head to reveal perfect features, a beautiful smile playing over his lips. Ianto hurriedly withdrew his hands, feeling his ears turning pink.

'My jumper?' Jack turned and presented his back to Ianto. Careful fingers poked at it, then a fingertip tickled at bare skin, Ianto's soft snicker sounding behind him.

'Just a bit singed, there's an incredibly small hole,' Ianto patted briefly on Jack's broad shoulder then hauled himself upright, laughter threatening to spill over as his gaze fell on the blackened remains of his boxers on the table.

'Hope those weren't your favourites.'

'There certainly aren't any more,' he said drily, stretching his hand down to pull Jack up.

'Thanks,' Jack's voice was muffled as he tugged his jumper over his head, he smiled at Ianto, hair flopped messily over his left eye, 'for your quick thinking too.' The candlelight sent golden flickers over Jack's bare skin and Ianto quietly looked back at the table. The humour seemed to drain from the situation, leaving quiet thought behind. Perfect hands lightly touched Ianto's waist and with another murmured thanks, Jack padded away on silent feet. Ianto waited in the dim light, staring thoughtfully at the flicker of the candle flame. Eventually he shook himself, moving quietly around the room, cupping a hand around each of the candles and blowing them out.

Seeing the light under the half closed bedroom door, Ianto pushed it open then stopped. Book propped open over his bare stomach, Jack lay peacefully on his back, chest rising and falling steadily. Dark lashes rested on his cheeks under silver rimmed glasses and Ianto couldn't help a soft smile. Quietly closing the door behind him, Ianto walked softly across the room to his bed and pulled the duvet back. As he was about to drop down he glanced across, the soft golden lamp light playing over Jack's skin as the man slept. Ianto sighed and let the duvet drop. He shuffled over his bed, leaning forward to the sleeping man. Hooking a finger under the spine of his book, Ianto lifted it off his stomach and placed it on the table before slowly pulling the duvet higher up Jack's body with a quiet rustle. His knuckle lightly grazed the warm skin of Jack's chest and he froze, eyes flicking to his face. Jack slept peacefully on. Ianto sighed, unable to help himself as he simply gazed at his face. He really was handsome. Delicately placing his fingers on the side of Jack's glasses, Ianto pulled back slowly, gradually sliding them off. Jack's eyes flickered, sleepy blue meeting Ianto's.

'-nto?' He inquired sleepily.

Closing the glasses, Ianto placed them carefully on the table and turned off the light. Retreating to his own bed, he heard a troubled sigh and the rustle of sheets.

**This story is not going to end any time soon, if that gives any indication of its smooth-sailing...ness.**

**I swear I'm going back for that cut-out! On a day when I don't have to drag it back on peak hour Armpit Express trains. **


	9. Finding a Friend

'Wash the spinach again,' Jack instructed.

Ianto obediently put his hands back into the water, it no longer seemed strange to have Jack's chin resting comfortably on his shoulder as he surveyed his cooking. 'Is it done now?' Hair tickled his cheek as Jack leaned forward and dipped his hands into the sink, withdrawing with a pleased yes.

'Into the steamer,' Jack drew back, the warmth of his body leaving Ianto's back.

Ianto eyed the masses of leaves doubtfully. 'All of it?' He transferred his gaze to the small steamer.

'It shrinks,' Jack promised. He watched silently as Ianto carefully placed the leaves into it, breaking into a soft chuckle and picking the spinach from Ianto's hands after a minute. Ianto gave a belated protest as Jack roughly crammed the leaves into the steamer and slammed the lid on.

'You broke them,' Ianto said reproachfully.

'We're steaming them, breaking is the least of their worries,' Jack flicked the gas on.

'Now what?' Ianto winced as he stuck his hand back into the icy water and pulled the plug.

'We wait,' with a spring, Jack jumped backwards onto the bench, perching in his habitual position by the fruit bowl. 'How's your hand?' He asked suddenly.

Ianto glanced down at it in surprise. 'My hand?' He flipped it over, seeing the small red line. 'Fine, why?'

Jack shrugged awkwardly, hands braced on the counter edge. 'Just wondering. May I?' He held out his own hand questioningly. Jack's hand was as warm as ever, fingertip light as it traced the scar. Jack gave a soft chuckle and his lips twitched into a smile. 'I'll confess, I do like your hands.'

'I was starting to wonder,' Ianto admitted, smiling as Jack pressed their palms together, comparing.

'Violinist hands,' Jack tilted his head to the side, smiling as Ianto's fingers stopped a good two or three centimetres before his. 'You have such small hands.'

'Oh,' Ianto protested lightly, 'not too small I think,' his eyes sparkled.

Jack laughed openly, shifting his fingers to loop down and squeeze. 'No insult intended.'

'So,' to his surprise Ianto felt perfectly comfortable leaving his hand in Jack's, anyone else and it would have been awkward, but those rules didn't seem to apply to the extroverted American, 'how long do we leave the spinach in for?'

'Until it shrinks,' he replied enigmatically.

Shooting him a puzzled glance, Ianto slipped his hand free and lifted the steamer lid. Jack chuckled at his surprised exclamation. 'Alright, squeeze it out then chop it.' He watched quietly as Ianto's pert nose wrinkled in at the smell, curved lips pressing together, Jack shifted and let out a soft breath.

Ianto looked around, face adorably anxious. 'Am I doing it wrong?

It was so easy to smile at Ianto. 'Not, perfect.'

'So I chop it up?' He clarified. 'Like this?' He made a tentative chop then looked back at Jack.

'Here,' Jack hopped down to the ground, stepping up behind Ianto and covering his hand on the knife.

'Are you hitting on me, Harkness?' Ianto sounded amused.

'Never could resist a man in tight jeans.' Slim fingers fitted neatly under his.

'Your list of conquests must be even longer than I thought then.'

'I'm surprised I'm not receiving a quick elbow to the ribs and a stomp on the foot,' Jack confessed, swivelling their hands to chop the other way.

Ianto was silent for a moment, 'You'd try even if you thought that would happen?'

Jack shrugged, knowing Ianto could feel it. 'Never know til you try.'

'That's a nice attitude,' Ianto said softly.

Releasing his hand, Jack gave Ianto's waist a soft squeeze. 'Things'll get better for you, I promise.'

The knife thudded into the wooden board. 'I act more like a couple with you than I did the last months with Lisa,' Ianto said bitterly.

'Careful what you say to the gay man.' Jack started in surprise as Ianto turned to lay his head simply on Jack's shoulder, he felt touched a second later, watching the most spontaneous, trusting thing he'd seen Ianto do. Gentle breath whispered over his neck, Ianto's dark lashes resting above those cheekbones. 'You're doing this all wrong,' Jack rubbed his arm, 'you're supposed to be doing this with someone else while complaining about me.'

When Ianto finally pulled away to resume chopping with businesslike efficiency, Jack didn't push.

TWTWTW

'Ianto,' Jack stuck his head around the door, spiked hair and glasses evidence of another writing session, 'do you mind if a friend drops by for a few hours tonight?'

Ianto lowered his violin, 'Fine with me.'

'Can you play Romance for me again?' Jack asked hopefully. Ianto smiled and tucked his violin back under his chin, Jack left the door wide open as he left.

TW

'Ooh, nice legs, gorgeous!' Ianto watched as a dark haired woman flung herself into Jack's arms, Jack laughing and rocking her from side to side.

'I was going to get dressed,' Jack protested.

'Of course you were,' the woman squeezed him tightly before drawing back to hold him at arms length. 'Aren't you cold?' She asked critically.

Holding up his hand, Jack motioned her out of the hall and into the lounge. 'I like this jumper,' his voice drifted defensively back up the hall.

Ianto carefully packed his violin away, neatening his dark blue top before moving into the lounge.

Jack's eyes brightened as Ianto appeared in the doorway, hurriedly swallowing his drink he waved his friend's attention towards him. 'Gwen, this is Ianto, his sister is engaged to Gray. Ianto, this is Gwen, an old friend.'

'Actually I'm quite young,' Gwen smiled warmly up at him.

'How long have you known Jack?' Ianto asked politely.

'Too long,' Jack chipped in helpfully, grinning and ducking as Gwen lobbed a cushion at him.

Gwen leaned forward confidentially, 'Since he was young, innocent and writing his first novel.'

'Gwen's my editor,' Jack added.

'Jack was innocent?' Ianto flicked him a teasing glance.

'In comparison,' Gwen took a sip of her wine. Ianto caught the affectionate gaze in Gwen's dark eyes, the hint of wistful longing as she followed Jack's movements. Her eyelashes fluttered and she looked quickly across at Ianto's serious face, embarrassment colouring her face. Ianto relaxed into a small smile, drawing a return from Gwen before she hesitantly turned her gaze back to Jack.

Smirking, Jack bent his head to Gwen's, hand curled over her shoulder as he murmured into her ear. Gwen's eyes sparkled and she grinned, drawing back to look into Jack's grinning face, she lightly slapped his arm and continued looking at him with affection.

Smiling to himself, Ianto quietly picked up his dinner and walked silently to the bedroom, leaving the two of them alone. The risotto, courtesy of Jack, tasted wonderful as he ate absently, periodically laying down his fork to flip the book page as he lay stomach down on the bed. It was with a wry smile that he reached the end of the book, John running across the Plass towards the Tardis. Realising he had neglected his dinner, Ianto hastily scooped up the remained rice and winced at the coldness of it. He heard a short burst of laughter from the lounge and smiled, groping a hand across the bedside table for his iPod. Earbuds firmly in and music up, Ianto bounced and shuffled himself off the bed, crouching on the ground to haul his bag out from under it with a sneeze. Dust covered it lightly with his current handprints standing out obviously, Ianto brushed it clean and sneezed again. It took multiple trips to the wardrobe, bathroom and laundry to locate all his clothes, one amusing moment when he packed the wrong boxers, and a harried search for an elusive single sock. Extracting said sock from inside his freshly washed pants and reuniting it with its partner, Ianto stood musing above his neatly organised bag, a strange sense of regret at having to leave. Pushing it under the bed, he resolved to stay just a bit longer. He heard Gwen laugh again and could have kicked himself. He pulled the bag back out. He was being an idiot, Jack was- Ianto hesitated. He shoved the bag under with his toe again. He'd never felt inclined to act so freely with someone as he did with Jack, it was so easy to give in and laugh with him, accept the spontaneous hugs, grins, flirts as being simply Jack. Ianto felt grateful and one small part wished he could be more like Jack.

Jack's head turned as Ianto walked behind the couch with his empty dinner plate. 'Come watch tv?' He asked, arm slung around Gwen's shoulder.

'I'm fine,' Ianto flicked a quick glance at Gwen behind Jack's head, bobbing his head in response to her tiny grateful smile.

Ianto was dozing peacefully on the bed, pillowed in a warm duvet and feeling comfortably hazy when a soft hand on his back pressed lightly. 'It's snowing,' Jack whispered gently, rubbing over his spine. With a sleepy groan Ianto rolled onto his stomach, blinking up at Jack.

'Snowing?' He clarified.

'Snowing,' Jack repeated.

Ianto gave a mewling yawn and shuffled tiredly off the bed. 'Gwen's gone?'

'About an hour ago,' Jack padded down the hall beside him, both men smiling in the strange stillness. He pulled back the curtains on the window and motioned Ianto forward, tucking himself in beside him.

'It really is snowing,' Ianto's breath misted over the cold glass as he looked wonderingly out into the night.

'It's beautiful,' Jack said softly, drawing back with a quick sorry as he pressed his hand over Ianto's on the window sill.

'I'll never get tired of watching the snow fall,' Ianto gently pressed his nose to the glass, the muted light from the streetlamp casting a warm glow over his faces. Enthralled in the soft whirl of the falling snow, he remained oblivious as Jack simply tilted his head sideways to stare softly at Ianto instead.

TWTW

'Have you gone Christmas shopping?' Ianto drummed a hand against the cupboard door, the other holding up the calendar page.

Jack chomped quickly through his cereal, 'Nope,' he said, swallowing.

'I'm going out afterwards, big shopping spree,' Ianto let the calendar drop back. 'Do you want to come along?'

'God no,' Jack shovelled another spoonful of flakes up. As he looked up Ianto had gone. He flipped the page of his book. Two pages later it slowly registered. 'Ianto,' he called loudly, 'mind some company on the torturous shopping trip?'

Ianto slowly appeared, head bent over his shirt as his fingers darted over the buttons. 'Thought you hated it?'

'Mm,' Jack pushed the bowl away with a clank and stood, 'but maybe you can help me pick out a present for Aunt Tabitha.' He caught the brief quiver of Ianto's lips, quickly hidden in a blank expression. Jack meowed softly and Ianto's mouth twitched. 'Yes, she sounds like a cat,' Jack grinned.

'Get dressed and we'll leave,' Ianto kept his face composed.

It took five minutes into the car trip before Ianto's curiosity got the better of him. 'So,' he glanced quickly over his shoulder and nipped across the lane, 'Gwen?'

'Hm?' Jack looked up from the radio.

'You should have gone out for dinner, or told me and I would have gone out myself,' Ianto chided.

'Why?' Jack looked nonplussed. 'Was it awkward?'

'Oh, Jack,' Ianto chuckled, 'just a little. For Gwen too.'

'Oh,' Jack shifted in his seat, looking surprised, 'I'm sorry. She knows your just my friend though, that's never been awkward for her.'

'I doubt she'd have been there if she thought I wasn't just your friend,' Ianto replied drily, he missed Jack's thoroughly confused stare. He suddenly chuckled.

'What?' Jack looked even more confused, brow creased and body turned fully in the seat towards Ianto.

'You!' Ianto chuckled again. He glanced sideways at Jack and smirked, 'Don't look surprised.'

'Are you teasing me?' Jack asked, puzzled. Ianto just shook his head and kept driving.

TW

'Is it me?' Jack held up the fluoro green shirt and pursed his lips, placing one hand on his hips.

'I swear,' Ianto flicked a glance over his shoulder, 'you are worse to shop with than my sister. Help me, what would your brother want for Christmas?'

'Hm, everyone's meeting for Christmas dinner aren't they?' Jack peered over Ianto's shoulder, smelling the now familiar scent of vanilla. 'A book, maybe?'

'A bit tame?'

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked sideways into Ianto's face. 'Thinking of getting him fishnet stockings?'

Ianto's ears turned pink. 'You know what I meant.'

Jack chuckled and withdrew his head. 'He loves books, he'll love it. I'll even tell you what book to get. Now tell me what to get for Rhiannon.'

'Music,' Ianto said immediately, drawing to a halt to run his eyes over a dark red shirt on the rack, 'your brother will hate you forever when she blasts her god-awful songs, but she'll love you.'

'Different music tastes in the Jones family?'

'Like you wouldn't believe.' Ianto ran the back of his fingers lightly over a silk tie.

'That's nice,' Jack nodded his head at it, 'that'd look good with that shirt you were eyeing up. Try the shirt on. Trust me,' he urged, 'I'm gay.'

Ianto snorted loudly, casting a quick embarrassed glance around the store following it. 'That's the worst reason I've ever heard. You constantly wear your baggy jumper, with the singe marks now.'

Jack beat him lightly on the leg with a shopping bag and grinned sheepishly. 'If you try it on I get to sit down on the chair outside, I'm dying for a break.'

'That's more like.'

Jack adjusted the collar of Ianto's shirt automatically when he hesitantly stepped out of the cubicle, halting sharply as he realised what he was doing. Glancing quickly up he saw only curiosity in Ianto's eyes, the atmosphere felt surprisingly easy, Jack noted with quiet regret that whatever had been there on the night of the fire wasn't here now. Curiosity, and only curiosity in Ianto's eyes. 'It looks great,' Jack said honestly, gesturing at his shirt. It was true, he looked stunning.

**So you love Gwen now? Or perhaps not...**

**At least Ianto's found a good friend in Jack.**


	10. Experiments

Jack was wearing his usual baggy jumper and sat on his section of kitchen bench. He lifted a hand in greeting, swirling an aspirin in the other.

'Morning,' Ianto went straight for the coffee plunger. 'Headache again?'

'Called Christmas. Coffee?

Ianto shook his head, fumbling for his mug. 'Drink your aspirin.'

'Are your family Christmases relaxed?' Jack asked suddenly, a bite of irritation in his voice.

Ianto shrugged and stuck the kettle under the tap. 'In a sense. Why? We're having a combined one this year aren't we?'

'And the Harkness family, the whole lot of them,' Jack took another drink of his aspirin, 'are having another. Anita rang this morning, step mother,' he explained, 'once again this year has to be a perfect dinner.' Jack slumped his shoulders and lolled his head forward tiredly. 'This is not how Christmas is supposed to be.'

'I think half the families in the UK missed that information.' Ianto rustled in the cupboard, 'Biscuit,' he offered the packet out sympathetically, 'chocolate ones?'

'Ta,' Jack ate it whole while Ianto nibbled slowly around the edges.

TW

Ianto snapped the clip down on his violin case with an angry swipe. He glared at the offending music before flipping it over. 'Do you want coffee?' He snapped at Jack.

'Yes,' Jack snapped irritably back. Blue eyes met in a cold stare.

'I'm sorry,' they sighed in unison.

'Sorry,' Ianto repeated tiredly, running his hands through his hair.

Jack smiled apologetically at him and lowered the screen on his laptop. 'Bad day, huh?' He stretched with a click, flopping back into the chair and absently rubbing his hands.

'Here,' Ianto said suddenly, dropping into the chair beside Jack and holding out his hand, 'give me your hand.' He smiled as Jack slid his hand into his without question. Shuffling his chair closed, he settled comfortably and firmly massaged his thumbs over Jack's palm. The room fell into comfortable silence, Jack slumped contentedly back in his chair and Ianto idly massaging his hand. Pressing his thumbs at the base of his fingers, Jack purred and smiled blissfully, eyes closed and hand limp.

'What a delightful man you are,' Jack made an approving noise and offered out his other hand.

'I'm glad you seem to think so,' Ianto placed Jack's other hand gently down on the table. 'Writers block?'

'Some very stubborn characters.'

'Would you like to run any ideas by me?' Ianto offered, feeling Jack squeeze his hand in thanks.

'You're a young man, possibly with feelings for John, and you've realised he can't die. Reaction?'

Ianto kneaded his hand thoughtfully. 'If I had feelings for him then I would want to make the most of the time I had. I'd feel sympathy for him as well. And some regret too, because I would be another in a long line of lovers,' he concluded quietly.

'I think I'll give you 50% of the profits.'

'I'll settle for you making dinner tomorrow.'

'We have a deal, Mr Jones. And it's my turn now,' hair fell adorably over Jack's forehead as he lifted his head up, eyes lazily content.

Ianto smiled into the table as he felt the gentle rub of Jack's fingers slow, trailing over his palm and tracing the outline of his fingers. Careful touches brushed over his knuckles, the creases underneath and across calloused fingertips. His little finger was hooked lightly over Jack's and lifted, Jack chuckling softly above him.

'What?' Ianto asked absently, eyelids heavy.

'Very cute hands.'

Ianto took a blind swipe at him, withdrawing his hand from Jack's warm grasp with a sleepy pout. 'I'm leaving on Wednesday.'

'Because I said you had cute hands?' Jack's hand gently stole back over his.

Ianto relinquished his hand to Jack with a smile. 'No, but I've done the last of the performances. And Christmas is in a week.' He kept his eyes closed and shuffled his head forward to pillow it more comfortably on the table.

'Wednesday is in two days,' Jack traced a slow pattern.

'And the big Christmas dinner is five days later.'

'You could stay here for Christmas eve?' There was an uncharacteristic hesitation in Jack's voice, his fingers stilling.

Ianto opened his eyes to gaze up at his friend. 'I can't,' he said simply, 'staying with the family at Rhiannon and Gray's,' something flickered painfully over Jack's handsome face, 'with you,' Ianto added, letting his smile grow wider.

'But that's your family,' Jack said quietly.

Ianto shrugged, pushing himself off the table. 'You're Gray's brother. Welcome to the Jones family.' Jack was silent. 'Rhiannon did tell me to tell you. You can pull a cracker with me?' Ianto offered.

'Well,' Jack's smile didn't quite reach his eyes, 'how could I refuse an offer of crackers?'

With a smile Ianto stood. 'Do you want that coffee now?'

Jack stood to follow him into the kitchen. 'Going out tonight, could definitely use your coffee.'

'You're going to have to make your own soon,' Ianto warned.

Jack flicked him a quick smile and picked restlessly at the edge of the bench. 'When was your last performance?'

'Six days ago,' Ianto admitted, 'I applied for the London Philharmonic Orchestra.'

'Wow,' Jack raised his eyebrows, 'impressive.'

'I'm an impressive sort of person,' Ianto deadpanned. He solemnly present Jack with two coffee mugs, 'The red stripes or,' he nodded his head at it, 'the blue spotted. Choose wisely.'

'Blue spotted.'

'Red striped? Good choice.'

TW

There was another phone call and Jack was back to the moody version from this morning. Ianto stopped as he walked by the couch for the fourth time, hesitating behind it as he struggled to decide.

'Ianto?' There was a quick rustle of cushions and Jack leaned his chin over the backrest, staring curiously up at him.

Ianto forced a quick smile. 'Just seeing what you were watching.'

TW

The couch sank with its customary creak and groan as Ianto finally dropped down beside Jack. Curled over the armrest the other man gave him a quick smile before nestling his head further down into the cushion. Ianto tucked his legs up sideways and tentatively touched Jack's bent back. He couldn't say he was entirely comfortable with it, but it was what Jack did.

'Hug?' He offered.

Jack's tired face broke into a true smile and he shuffled upright to curl into Ianto's side, tucking his head under his chin. Neither of them said anything, but Ianto hoped he was somehow helping. Jack's side pressed regularly into him, the beat of his heart steady and reassuring, Ianto idly leaned his cheek against Jack's soft hair, he smiled at the thought that the only person he would ever think of doing this with was one he had punched not all that long ago. Snow fell silently outside and Ianto felt completely at peace.

'Sorry, I'm a miserable bastard,' Jack said eventually, pulling back.

'You have a way to go before you catch up to me.'

'Sit and watch tv with me?'

Ianto pulled the striped blanket down and offered the end to Jack. 'Didn't plan on doing anything else.'

TW

Ianto stumbled blearily down the hall, tugging his top down over his head. The slow knocking continued.

'Alright, alright,' Ianto muttered, rubbing a hand over his face as he fumbled with the lock. With the familiar creak the door swung open and Ianto frowned as it revealed nothing, then with a soft rustle something slowly slumped sideways across his feet. Ianto's eyebrow rose and he looked down.

'S'leaning on that,' Jack slurred into the floorboards.

'Had a good night?' Ianto inquired politely. The man sprawled over the doorstep giggled. 'A very good night,' Ianto answered for him, sighing he looked out into the night before transferring his gaze back down. 'Would you like to come in?' Jack lifted his palms minutely off the floor and flapped them. Unable to help himself, an amused smile tugged at Ianto's lips. He crouched down by Jack's head and slipped his hands under Jack's chin and gently lifted his head. Hazy blue eyes stared up at him, then Jack blinked soft, dark lashes and closed his eyes again. Ianto tapped his cheek. 'Hey,' he tapped again, smiling in response to the giggle hummed into his hands, 'feeling good, huh?'

'Yan,' Jack flung his arms out in an affectionate outburst. Ianto drooped his head forward with a chuckle.

'One moment,' Ianto promised and lowered Jack's head back to the ground. Standing, he picked his way carefully around Jack's body, half in, half out the door and stooped to lock his arms firmly under his waist and heave.

'Oh,' Jack groaned and clumsily splayed his hands over his face as Ianto awkwardly dragged him sideways, his elbows trailing over the wooden floor. He collapsed in a dismal grey, blue heap against the wall.

Ianto tilted his head to try and catch a glimpse of Jack's face, 'Alright down there?' There was a pause, then a pathetic moan broke the silence.

'Up.' Jack slurred and offered Ianto a limp wrist, pillowing his forehead against his other arm. Jack's fingers flopped against Ianto's wrist and his arm simply extended as a dead weight when Ianto tugged.

'I'll be back,' Ianto said to the sprawled figure by the door before turning back for the bedroom. Clutching a pillow and trailing the duvet from Jack's bed he returned. Jack's head lolled weakly as he bent and slipped a hand under, trailing his fingers through soft strands he slowly lowered him down, nudging the pillow further into his neck with his knee. Steady breathing and the rustle of the duvet were the only sounds in the dark hallway. Ianto curled his hands over Jack's side and gently pushed him sideways, tucking the duvet under him before letting him sag back down onto it. After doing the same to the other side Ianto laid Jack's striped blanket on top, smiling down at the unconscious man he padded silently back to the bedroom and sleep.

TW

It was a strange sound that woke him up, startling him from a dream swimming through the sky, rain falling loudly to earth below him. Ianto's eyes snapped open and the sheets slithered to his waist as he jolted upright, heart pounding loudly as he sat stock still and listened. With a sudden flurry of movement he threw back the duvet and waded hurriedly through the tangle of bedding to the bathroom.

'Jack!' Ianto kicked frantically at the sheet wrapped around his ankle, staggering over the bathroom tiles.

'I needed a shower,' Jack said quietly, waving vaguely from the middle of the shower. Still half clothed, the water beat down with a repetitive patter on his top, jeans sodden and forming small rivers flowing across the shower base. Jack trailed his fingers idly through one, flicking his gaze up to smile placidly at Ianto.

'You're going to get sick, you daft sod,' Ianto held out his hand, giving it a commanding shake as Jack just stared contemplatively at it. 'Come on,' he waggled his fingers. Jack broke into a wide grin, drawing his knees up to hide his face. Ianto sighed and let his hand drop as Jack cackled with laughter. With a sense of resignation, Ianto leaned through the spray, wincing as it immediately soaked through his top, and quickly spun the taps off. 'Come one,' he dropped to his knees with a squelch. His feet bent on the cold slippery tiles, Jack's leg pressed as a wet weight along his knee. 'Jack?' He stopped carefully, 'Jack, look at me.' There was a wet squeak across the tiles and his arms were suddenly full of wet, crying Jack. Ianto sat down heavily on the floor and cradled Jack's head against his chest. He knew better than to ask the drunken man what was wrong, so he simply stroked his thumb over Jack's damp cheek and wrapped his other arm around his waist.

'So complicated,' Jack cried into his t-shirt.

'I know,' Ianto just agreed soothingly.

'S'never gonna happen.'

Ah, Gwen. 'It might,' shifting his back to the wall, Ianto drew Jack's dead weight with him, 'I don't think that sexuality is always a fixed thing.'

There was silence. The shuddering tears slowly faded and Jack pulled back, sitting between Ianto's knees. 'You don't?'

'No,' Ianto said honestly. 'I'm sure Gwen-'

'Gwen?' A soft hand gently cupped his cheek and he found Jack's perfect face contemplating him seriously, the wet strands of his hair slowly dripping down his forehead and cheeks. 'No.' Ianto ignored the way Jack's top clung as a second skin, all the curves and planes of muscles emphasised and perfectly shown. Jack seemed to sense his thoughts, grinning softly and bringing up his other cold hand to stroke down Ianto's jaw. Ianto drew a shuddering breath as Jack smoothed his thumb over his lower lip, shadowed blue eyes watching his reaction seriously. Knees squeaking on the tiles, Ianto leaned forward instinctively, stopping with a gasp inches before Jack. 'You can, if you want,' Jack offered quietly. Ianto could smell the alcohol in the breath ghosting over his lips. He drew back at it, reality intruding. 'Kiss can be just a kiss,' Jack added simply, 'It'll be fun,' he flashed a sudden disarming grin. 'What'sa worst that'll happen?'

'You're drunk,' Ianto smiled at him.

Jack laughed loudly, 'Really think I wouldn't do this if I was sober?' He stroked the back of his hand over Ianto's cheekbone again.

It was with a mix of curiosity and hesitation that Ianto carefully tipped his head forward, fluttering his eyes closed as soft lips gently brushed his. The cold hands cradling his face contrasted directly with the warm press of Jack's lips on his mouth, the soft caressing tug as he slowly dropped a kiss to his lower lip. Ianto tentatively parted his lips and lightly captured Jack's lip as he slid back, bringing a fluttering, cradling touch to his cheek. Jack's jaw felt firmer and stronger against his palm, the lightest rasp of stubble so different, hands on his face larger and calloused.

'Ah, Ianto,' Jack murmured as they parted, he slumped forward into Ianto's arms, directing the sigh into Ianto's neck.

'I just kissed a man.'

Jack's shoulders rubbed against his chest as he shrugged. 'I've kissed women,' Jack responded with a sobriety at odds with his current state. 'So,' he drummed his fingers idly over Ianto's heart, grinning into his neck, 'like it?'

'Ask me tomorrow,' Ianto smiled into the dark shower wall and bent his face to press an impulsive kiss to his friend's hair. 'Thank you,' he murmured, 'for everything. For this.'

'I enjoyed it.'

Ianto looped his arms warmly around Jack's body slumped against him. 'I'm sorry I was such a bastard to you.'

'Sh,' Jack hushed him, rubbing a soothing hand over his ribs, his turn now. Ianto drew a shuddering breath. 'Don't cry,' Jack murmured in the silence of the bathroom, 'you'll get my hair wet.'

Ianto pulled himself together, lifting one hand from Jack's wet back to rub roughly over his face. 'How are you feeling?'

'Sober enough now to feel embarrassed sitting in the shower.'

With a slap of fabric and the squeak of bare skin, Ianto hauled himself and the unsteady weight of Jack upright, holding Jack firmly into his side.

'God,' Jack moaned and swayed.

'Let the fun begin,' Ianto pressed a damp palm to the shower door and swung it open with a screech, manoeuvring Jack out. 'If I sit you down, can you manage with your clothes?' Jack nodded before groaning and swallowing.

**Tried to make that kiss as realistic as possible, I don't think Ianto would kiss Jack to say that he wants/likes him at the moment. He's still getting over things and just trying to figure out what he wants in general. Poor Jack just wants a Christmas with Ianto.**

**Having trouble dealing with snow given it's 43 degrees here. This is just monumentally unfair.**


	11. A Decision

**Oh that chapter was actually very hard to continue on from. Here I was aiming for what happens at the end of this one, but then there was so much to fit in between, so I apologise for the rather mammoth length.**

**I listened to The Scientist while writing this, and You Could be Happy as RhianaStar suggested, which actually fits perfectly with the next chapter...**

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I've set you apart

-The Scientist, Coldplay

TW

In between moans and pitches forward Ianto managed to peel Jack's tops off him. The older man leaned forward again and Ianto rubbed a tired hand over his back, pressing lightly through the towel he had draped over him. Jack shivered as he sat back, face pale as he blindly sought the warmth of Ianto's body.

'You're freezing,' Ianto commented, concerned. 'One moment.' He made to move, looking down with quietly as Jack moaned piteously and held out pleading hands. 'I'll be back.'

'Jack,' Ianto said quietly, returning with a bucket in hand, 'I'm going to help you stand up and get you to bed.'

'So sick,' Jack pitched forward again in demonstration.

'You need to take your pants off.' Ianto expected the weak grin that followed. He closed his eyes as Jack slowly shuffled, clearing his mind as he heard the slither of clothes piling on the tiles.

'Decent,' Jack said tiredly, tucking the towel down around his hips.

Ianto smiled at him, 'Let's go,' he said softly and wrapped his arms around Jack's bare back. His friend staggered beside him, bare feet brushing Ianto's and large hands desperate in their grasp at his waist.

'This is your bed,' Jack said tiredly as Ianto lowered him down.

'Bucket,' placing it obviously beside him in response, Ianto smiled. Biting his lips, his smile faded slightly.

Jack's brow creased lightly. 'What's wrong?' He murmured, shifting slowly onto his side.

'When I-' Ianto paused before starting again, 'Nothing.'

Jack's face shifted into something unreadable. 'Ianto,' he said softly, then he groaned and leaned over the bucket. The bed creaked as Ianto settled himself down beside Jack, long night ahead. 'Ianto,' sweaty palms groped blindly for his, 'please, don't feel awkward.'

Ianto drew his knees up to his chest, looping one arm around his legs while clasping Jack with his other hand. 'It's just different, that's all,' he rubbed his shin, 'nothing ever turns out as you expect,' he finished softly.

'No,' Jack agreed, slumping down wearily into the pillow, 'but that's not bad, is it?'

'No,' Ianto echoed.

Their hands were loose and warm in each other's grasp, Jack eventually shuffled under the bedding, tightening his grip for a moment before relaxing with a slow exhale. 'Still good?'

Ianto dropped back beside Jack and laid still, their shoulders brushing. 'Yep.'

'Not going to run for the hills?'

'Nope.'

'No regrets?'

Ianto was silent. 'No. You don't mind, you're not going to regret doing that for me when you're properly sober?'

'You know me well enough to be able to answer that, Ianto.'

Jack's breathing eventually evened out, hand slackening in Ianto's clasp. Ianto slipped quietly out of the bed and tucked Jack's hand under the duvet. Gratitude suddenly overwhelmed him as he gazed down at the sleeping man, leaning down he smoothed Jack's fringe back and pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

TWTWTW

The egg and bacon pie was long finished, Ianto's proud triumph cooked entirely by himself. The sound of Jack's breathing was reassuring, the steady rise and fall of his chest pressed over Ianto's legs slowly lulling the young man towards sleep. One large hand was wrapped warmly around his knee, Jack's face nestled against his own wrist and the weight of his body comforting. Ianto idly stroked his hand slowly down Jack's back, feeling the press of his spine and muscles. What he had found with Jack was unique and perfect. Ianto closed his eyes and simply savoured the moment.

Back to Cardiff tomorrow.

TWTWTW

Ianto pulled open the front door of Gray and Rhiannon's house and Jack's handsome face broke into a smile.

'Hey,' Jack pulled Ianto into a quick one armed squeeze. 'Long time no see.'

'What's your name?' Ianto asked politely, stepping behind to help tug Jack's long grey coat off his shoulders.

'Antonio,' Jack said promptly, juggling his bag to remove his coat.

'Right this way Mr Banderas.'

'Ooh he's quick,' Jack shouldered his bag and followed Ianto down the hall.

Ianto cast a glance sideways. 'Are the entire contents of your house in there?'

'My shoulder says yes,' Jack grunted as Ianto stopped to open a door. 'You haven't seen the amount of children I have to buy presents for.'

'Here,' Ianto held out his hands, arching his eyebrows as he bent under the weight of the bag before lowering inside the room, 'this'll be your room. Do you need anything?'

Jack smirked and wordlessly tapped two fingers against his cheek. Rolling his eyes, Ianto leaned forward and dropped a quick kiss to Jack's cheek. 'Hm,' Jack caught him in a tight squeeze, 'glad to see you.' Ianto pulled back, pleased but slightly confused at Jack's exuberance. 'Alright,' Jack grinned, 'let's go say hello to everyone.'

TW

'Jack.' A hand caught the back of his shirt and tugged. Sparkling blue eyes met his and Ianto held a silencing finger to curved lips, motioning Jack to follow. Catching the door handle behind him, Jack quietly pulled it shut and padded down the hall, leaving the sounds of the family behind.

'Fancy a drink?' Ianto drew to a stop and pushed open the study door, flicking on a small lamp before moving for the curtains. Jack leaned against the doorframe and watched as the young man stretched to pull the curtains back, smiling in response to his expression as pale moonlight streamed into the room. 'Hope you don't mind, I volunteered us to sleep on the couches in here.' Ianto's breath frosted over the glass as he gazed peacefully over the soft lit snow.

'What?' Jack walked to the small side table. 'Me sleep in the same room as you?' He poured Ianto a glass of wine. 'What a suggestion.' Setting the bottle down with a clink, he smiled and held out the glass for Ianto. Slender fingers brushed his and Ianto smiled his thanks, turning his gaze back out into the night. Taking a chance, Jack looped his arm comfortably around Ianto's waist, brushing his side as he moved to stand beside him.

Ianto glanced up at the clock, turning a soft smile on Jack. 'Merry Christmas.'

'Yes, it is,' Jack agreed simply. 'Merry Christmas, Ianto,' he curled his hand over Ianto's hip. The young man beside him gazed out, face beautifully lit in the moonlight, Jack wanted so much to tell him everything. He unconsciously drifted his hand over the soft fabric of Ianto's shirt, the warmth of his body soaking into his skin, Ianto turned his head with a smile and just looked affectionately at him.

Ianto eventually shifted and broke the silence. 'I brought you a cracker. Here,' he handed Jack his glass, 'try it,' he added, rummaging over the dimly lit couch, 'it's very good.' He straightened with a red and green cracker, smiling with a hint of embarrassment. 'I did promise.'

Setting the glass down, Jack strode over and took hold with a grin. 'I get to read out the joke.'

The cracker came apart with a pop and Ianto immediately bent to collect the items that dropped out, freezing and looking again in embarrassment. 'I always liked crackers when I was younger,' he admitted, ears turning pink.

'Well I loved ABBA so I think you're fine,' Jack grinned, cheeks dimpling, and held out his hand eagerly for the joke.

'Wait,' Ianto smoothed out the pink paper crown and placed it on Jack's head. 'There,' the little crease appeared between Ianto's eyebrows as he concentrated, adjusting Jack's crown, 'very majestic.'

'I make a wonderful queen.' Jack cleared his throat and uncurled the little strip of paper, 'Two condoms are -' he snickered and ducked his head as Ianto swiped at him, 'ok, what's,' he stopped and lapsed into silent wheezing laughter, flapping a hand and holding the paper as Ianto reached for it, he cleared his throat with a high pitched little noise and started again. 'What's grey, yellow, grey, yellow, grey,' his voice shook, 'yellow, grey, yellow, grey, yellow?'

'What?' Ianto tried to peer over the top of the paper.

'An elephant rolling down a hill with a daisy in its mouth!' Jack's shoulders shook with laughter. 'That is the worst joke I've ever heard.'

Ianto grinned. 'I got a little plastic cat though,' he held it up on his palm.

'Well it wasn't a waste then was it?'

'What did you think of dinner tonight?' Ianto asked almost hesitantly, wrapping his fingers around his toy cat. Slow steps and arms drew him into a Jack's embrace.

'Perfect.' It was murmured contently into his hair.

Ianto just let himself smile, tilting his cheek onto Jack's broad shoulder. 'I'm quite sure Uncle Matthew is convinced we're a couple.'

'Was that when you fell asleep on my shoulder?'

Ianto smiled and chuckled, 'It was an exercise in futility trying to explain that with you it doesn't mean what it seems.'

'Most men don't cuddle up to their friends for a nap,' Jack admitted.

'Well,' Ianto drew back with a badly concealed yawn, 'it's entirely your fault.' He tapped a light finger over Jack's heart, 'Be assured I never did this with anyone before you. Would never have even dreamt of it.'

Jack arched a dark eyebrow. 'So I'm your first?' He laughed as Ianto slapped his stomach and retreated to his couch. 'Do you think you're bisexual?' He asked suddenly.

Ianto fumbled his grip on his pillow. 'I-' he stuttered slightly, 'I don't know,' he said eventually, the tinge of pink returning to his ears. 'I mean,' slender hands twisted the pillow minutely, 'I thought-I,' he sighed, briefly closing his eyes, 'I didn't think so before. Before I met-' he gestured jerkily, 'you. Not like that,' he hastily followed, 'I mean-'

Jack chuckled and halted his disjointed confession. 'I know what you mean,' he said gently. He flashed a grin, 'I am a devilishly handsome man, if I do say so myself.'

'Maybe I'll have a boyfriend next,' Ianto tried a smile. 'I'm-' he gestured to the door, 'I'll be back,' he left hurriedly. Jack let his smile fade and rubbed his face tiredly. He was about to sit when Ianto slipped back through the door. 'I'm sorry,' Ianto met his eye earnestly, 'I was a prat. This has nothing to do with you and I'm-' he rubbed the back of his neck.

'Glass of wine?' Jack offered, trying to keep his face blank despite Ianto's words. Of course to Ianto this had nothing to do with him.

'I'm sorry,' Ianto said again, seating himself on the couch opposite Jack. He braced his head on the heel of his hands.

'I shouldn't have asked,' Jack leant back into the comforting embrace of the cushions.

Ianto waved that away. 'It was just a question. I should be able to answer it to you of all people,' he gave Jack the smallest of grateful smiles, 'I've-I looked a man the other day and thought-' he broke off, digging his fingers into his neck as he closed his eyes.

'Oh he has a nice arse?' Jack finished quietly.

'Something like that,' Ianto kept his eyes closed.

'Is that bad?'

'No,' Ianto let his hands drop, clasping them between his knees, 'just different.'

'But that's not bad, is it?' Jack echoed. Blue eyes met his with tired understanding, a smile tugging at Ianto's lips as he recognised the words.

'No.'

'Reckon I have a nice arse?'

Ianto broke into an unexpected laugh, Jack ducked as a pillow was lobbed at him. 'Do you think if you found a boyfriend you'd stop flirting with everyone?'

'Unlikely.' Jack grinned, out the corner of his eye he looked longingly at the bottle of wine.

'No one you have your eye on?'

Jack just tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling. 'No. No I don't seem to have much luck.'

'Fine pair we make.'

Jack stood for the wine.

TW

'Too tired.'

Ianto didn't need to turn around to see whose cheek it was leaning against his neck. Leaning forward over the sink he spat, Jack's body sagging and following him. Ianto braced his hands on the edge of the sink and sighed. 'Jack, you're heavy.'

'I'm tired.' Jack shuffled further forward and looped his arms around Ianto's stomach.

'That's your own bloody fault.'

'It was big,' Jack lifted his hands in front of Ianto's face and demonstrated, 'big and furry.' He wiggled his fingers, 'long legs.'

Tilting his head, Ianto stared directly into the straight line of Jack's nose. 'I think it was a small, scared little spider and you overreacted. I'm surprised I was the only one you woke up with that scream.'

'Long legs,' Jack whispered again with a grin. Ianto found himself grinning back, Jack's twinkling eyes and smile infectious.

Ianto's skin was beautifully pale inches from Jack's face, his lips the perfect contrast, so temptingly and trustingly parted. Hair still damp from the shower, the scent of vanilla was everywhere. He knew he was staring, but his eyes trailed helplessly down the gap in Ianto's shirt, dark red fabric against creamy skin. 'Ianto-' he wetted suddenly dry lips, hope flaring minutely as Ianto's eyes flicked to his mouth.

'Excuse me,' a firm high voice said. Jack looked sideways and down into familiar blue eyes and a polite expression. 'Have you finished with the sink?'

'One moment, Eira,' Ianto rinsed his toothbrush and reached a hand behind to slap Jack on the hip, 'shift.'

The three of them stopped to listen as footsteps thumped up the stairs, Ianto absently wiped a streak of shaving cream off Jack's jaw, the door pushed open to a panting face. 'Harknesses starting to arrive,' Cousin Iwan clutched at the doorframe for support, rolling his eyes as a frantic yell sounded downstairs, 'tis the season to joyful,' he muttered drily. 'Coming Mam!' He bellowed over his shoulder, grimacing at Ianto before setting off at a run.

'It's nine thirty,' Jack protested with a groan.

'And everyone will be cooking until five fifty-nine,' Ianto finished buttoning his shirt, 'for dinner at six.' He patted himself down hurriedly and strode out, Jack following closely. 'Exactly how many relatives do you have, Jack?'

His friend thumped down the stairs beside him. 'The answer won't make you happy.'

'Jack!' A young voice called excitedly. Ianto watched as Jack's face split into a wide grin and he jumped down the last stairs, running forward to sweep a young brown haired child up with a laugh.

'Amy! Wow,' Jack leaned back and groaned dramatically, 'you're getting heavy!' Three proud fingers were held out in front of his face and he gasped, 'You're three? Already? Am I still allowed to carry you?'

'You have to carry me,' she said seriously, burying her head under Jack's chin.

Ianto shook hands and exchanged soon to be forgotten names, obligingly leading Jack's harried looking cousin and her husband into the kitchen, Jack trailing behind talking to his little second cousin. With a wiggle she was soon out of his arms and trotting eagerly towards the group of Jones children. Ianto grinned as Jack was sent out of the kitchen with a slap from a tea-towel, catching his eye he jerked his head towards the door.

'So it begins,' Jack murmured in Ianto's ear, steering him out with a hand at the small of his back. 'However-' he stopped as a gaggle of small brown haired children met them in the hall, 'God,' Jack leaned closer to Ianto's ear, 'they've multiplied!' Ianto choked and elbowed his friend sharply in the ribs. 'I swear there weren't this many last time,' Jack whispered and grinned, letting his hand trail off Ianto's back as he stepped forward with a loud greeting. Voices shouted all at once and Jack was soon engulfed in children.

Dispensing greetings and directions to the kitchen, bathroom and various people, Ianto collected coats and juggled coathangers and handshakes. 'Ianto Jones?' Someone with a large moustache gripped his hand and shook vigorously, 'You're the violinist, aren't you?' Ianto raised his voice to reply as more people poured in, filling the hall with voices and laughter. He was met enthusiastically by Jack's dad, a polite woman that was his step mother and was flashed the older version of Jack's grin. 'Excuse me,' he murmured eventually with a smile. Slipping through the crowd he ran quickly up the stairs and down the hall.

'Alright,' he flung the door open, three guilty faces jerking around to him, 'I'm not doing this alone. You come down and start greeting too,' he paused quietly, 'or I hide up here and we wait for your sister, sister-in-law,' he nodded at Albert, 'to come and get us.' His uncles set aside their cards as one.

TW

Ianto couldn't say why, but it was without doubt the most adorable thing he'd seen in a very long time. Leaning forward on the couch, book in hand, Jack was surrounded by a multitude of avid children sat below him. He stopped reading to flip the page and absently push his glasses up before gazing dramatically at the children, hands adding gestures to his words. However it was the pink floral apron Jack still had tied around him that made Ianto smile even more fondly. Jack glanced up and caught his eye, smiling. Ianto couldn't stop the instinctive blush that spread at being caught staring. Jack just continued smiling.

TW

'Oh not again,' Jack set off after Tyson. A quick hand on his arm stopped him, Ianto just shook his head with a small smile and pulled him back onto the couch. Jack watched as Tyson ripped Clara's toy cat out of her hands, the little girl neatly stabbed him throat with one finger and slapped him across the cheek with the other hand. Tears started in Tyson's eyes and he dropped the cat and ran. Jack arched his eyebrows and turned to stare at the man smirking beside him.

'Wait for it,' Ianto murmured. Picking up and dusting off her cat, Clara tucked it under her arm and set off after Tyson. Cornering the boy by the fireplace she gave him a small little hug and proceeded to tug him by the hand towards the other children. Ianto chuckled.

'Point to the Jones kids,' Jack laughed. Tapping Ianto's leg familiarly he pushed himself to his feet, 'Time to help out in the kitchen again.'

TW

'Come on,' Jack tapped Ianto on the shoulder, throwing a change of clothes onto his lap, 'we get to entertain these little terrors,' he grinned and mock yelled as the nearest little terror hit his leg. 'Who wants to have a snow fight?' Eager voices chorused back variations on yes.

'Do the kids have spare clothes?' Ianto stood.

'Apparently they came well equipped,' Jack pulled a face at Ianto as he was tugged insistently towards the door, 'I'll see you in five.' Ianto looked down at the old clothes in his hands and shook his head, excusing himself and heading towards the bathroom.

The cold air stung his cheeks as Ianto stepped outside, rubbing his mitten covered hands together he trudged slowly through the snow. He blinked and stopped as a white object hurtled past his face, landing with a soft thump in the snow beside him.

'Think fast, Welshman!'

A second snowball hit him directly in the chest, a third broke apart on him as he tried to duck and scattered down his neck and over bare skin.

'He's on your side!' A young boy bundled up in a snowsuit yelled accusingly at Jack.

'So he is,' Jack quickly scooped up a handful of snow and threw it lightly at the boy. 'Ianto!' Jack jogged over, dodging a well aimed snowball, 'It's them against us, and we have a snow fort.' Jack's cheeks were pink, panting breath frosting in the winter air.

'I'm so cold,' Ianto blinked soft blue eyes at Jack and shivered, wrapping his hands around his arms and hugging himself.

'Hug?' Holding his arms out, Jack offered with the tiniest of laughing smiles.

'No,' Ianto pouted.

'Do you want your mummy?' Jack asked sympathetically.

'I want a more loyal friend,' shuffling forward in a picture of sulking misery, Ianto nestled into his arms.

'It was very funny,' Jack said reasonably, splaying his hands over Ianto's shoulder blades.

'I am overwhelmed with mirth.'

Jack gave a small shiver as Ianto pressed closer. 'You really are cold.' He grinned as Ianto muttered something containing 'captain' and 'obvious' and rubbed a warming hand down his spine.

'How about I man the fort?' Ianto suggested.

Behind Jack's wall of snow the chances of being hit by a badly aimed snowball were lessened, Ianto was able to watch Jack's being repetitively pelted from safety. Allowing himself to be caught again, Jack went down with a dramatic cry. A quick run in front from one of the fathers playing turned the tide of the battle and the adults were able to corner the children. A slow rustle of snow clothes drew Ianto's attention down, one of the smaller children trudged awkwardly towards the safety of the fort.

'Hello,' Ianto picked up the little girl as she fell over again, 'what's your name?'

'Eliza. Can I stay here?' She asked shyly, carefully brushing the powdery snow off her jacket.

Ianto smiled and handed her a small snow ball. 'Of course. I'm Ianto.'

'You are Cousin Jack's girlfriend,' she patted the snow into the ground, placing a small handful of snow on top.

Ianto couldn't help but smile. 'I'm just Jack's good friend.' The louder clomp and rustle behind him didn't belong to a child this time, he turned too late. 'Jack!' Ianto yelped and shuffled hurriedly forward as icy cold fingers slipped under his scarf.

'How did you know?' Jack clambered through the snow beside him.

'Who else?' Ianto surreptitiously dug his hand into the snow. Clambering quickly to his feet he reached over and tugged open Jack's jacket and tops, cramming a handful of snow down to a satisfying shriek. Laughing loudly, Ianto ran. He got five steps before a solid weight slammed into his back and ploughed him face down into the snow.

'You will pay, Jones,' Jack's breath was hot ghosting over his ear. 'Kids,' he raised his voice and yelled across the garden, 'we have a live one!' Jack's body wriggled to straddle his back and firm hands pinned his arms down.

Ianto started screaming as the first child size snowball was pushed down the back of his neck.

Feeling wet and cold Ianto sighed in relief as Jack eventually shooed the kids away. 'I will never forgive you,' he lifted his face out of the indent he had made in the snow.

'Never?' Jack sat beside him, grinning widely.

'No,' Ianto lifted his hand and slapped a handful of snow directly into his friend's amused face. Jack pitched sideways with a yelp, clutching at Ianto's arm as he fell. He stopped, halted by Ianto's arms, their faces inches apart. Shock registered in Ianto's eyes, then they flicked down to Jack's mouth, indecision and confusion clouding his face.

'Do you want to?' Jack kept his face blank.

'No,' Ianto looked away.

A trickle of melt snow coursed slowly down his jacket, Jack blinked and looked down, raising a clumsy gloved hand to brush it away. He suddenly felt awkward and unwanted sat so close to Ianto, the beautiful young man made no sound. Jack tucked his hands back against his stomach and bent his head, unexpected tears hot on frozen cheeks.

'I'm freezing,' Ianto clapped his shoulder, no sign he'd noticed. 'You going to come in or be savaged by children?'

'Savaged,' Jack tried to raise his voice cheerfully, face hidden as Ianto stood. His footsteps sounded as he trudged away.

Someone dropped unceremoniously beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Jack turned and leaned his head on his brother's shoulder. He closed his eyes tightly.

TW

Jack whirled from in front of the sink and Ianto started in surprise. 'Ianto,' Jack cleared his throat and flashed an automatic smile, 'coming to get away from it all?' There was a telltale redness around Jack's normally lively eyes.

'Something wrong?' Ianto asked hesitantly.

Jack shrugged and patted his face down with a towel. 'Would it be a proper Christmas if someone wasn't hiding in the bathroom?' He threw the towel with force against the rack and sat heavily on the edge of the bath. Ianto sat beside him and waited. Jack remained uncharacteristically silent, firm chin pillowed in his hands and breath a sad whisper.

'Anyone in there?' Someone knocked loudly on the door.

'One moment,' Ianto raised his voice and the footsteps faded away.

'I'll go back and help in the kitchen,' Jack pushed himself up without looking at Ianto.

'Hug?' Ianto offered tentatively. He was reminded forcibly of the night Jack was drunk as he half flung himself into Ianto's arms, crying silently into his neck and clutching desperately at his back. Ianto swayed slightly and clasped him tightly, asking no questions. Slowly the shudders eased and Jack drew back, face a mess and eyes downcast.

'I think it's time for dinner,' Jack said in the quietest voice Ianto had ever heard him use.

'Jack,' he kept his grip on his arms.

He blinked wet lashes. 'Dinner,' Jack repeated softly. Ianto looked at him in concern and reluctantly released his arms.

Dinner passed in a blur of conversation, the food admired by everyone but Ianto just flicked concerned glances across the table at Jack. He could have sworn Mam had placed him beside Jack. His smile lacked its usual brilliance and he avoided Ianto's eyes.

'Presents,' Rhiannon announced finally, grinning across at the children.

The dishes were left on the table after many arguments and strict orders from Mam, Ianto smiled back at her as she shot him a quick harried smile before frowning and deftly taking the plates out of a various polite Harkness's hands, steering them insistently towards the lounge room and Christmas tree. Ianto hung back as the crowds moved through, falling beside Jack.

'Come with me,' Jack said quietly, a shadow of his grin present. 'I got you something.' Together they sat on the outskirts of the group, away from the excited squeals of the children. 'Here,' Jack gently placed a present in Ianto's hands, wrapped surprisingly neatly with one blue ribbon. 'I can be neat,' he said with a shrug at Ianto's expression.

'I never doubted it,' he said mildly. He chuckled as he pulled back the wrapping on a blue spotted mug, he turned a laughing smile up at Jack. 'I think you'd better open yours next.'

Jack broke into a laugh as he pulled out an identical mug, his expression softening as he held up a long grey jumper.

'It was partly my fault that your other one got singed,' Ianto admitted.

'Thank you,' Jack pulled him into a rough squeeze, smiling sadly over his shoulder as Ianto responded.

'Feeling better?' Ianto asked quietly. He nodded simply. A delicate hand brushed his cheek and Ianto's lips pressed lightly on the other side. Jack allowed himself to hope.

TW

Jack watched quietly as Ianto's eyes flicked from person to person, sparkling and blinking as he followed the conversation. Something made him break into a smile, shoulders shaking as he laughed, absently pulling the sleeping child further up his hip. His claret red shirt pulled across his shoulders as he moved, twisting and hugging his waist. Jack glanced down and looked up as footsteps approached.

'You've got one too?' Ianto sank gently down beside Jack.

'This is Amy,' Jack looked down as the child curled in his arms stirred and opened bright blue eyes sleepily. 'Hey,' Jack softened his voice and smiled as she turned her head questioningly up at him, 'Amy, say hi to Ianto.'

'Hi Ianto,' she said tucked her head under Jack's chin and gave him the miniature version of Jack's friendly smile.

'Hi Amy.' Ianto juggled Clara and freed his hand, holding it out solemnly, shaking it lightly as small fingers grasped his.

Amy turned her attention back to Jack. 'Blanket?'

'You cold, sweetie?' Jack murmured a quick apology to Ianto as he reached behind him for the blanket. Amy closed her eyes and curled small fingers over the neck of Jack's top as he carefully draped the blanket over her. 'You too?' Jack offered half to Ianto.

'Thanks.' Ianto shuffled against Jack's side and tucked the blanket over them both. Jack slung his arm around his shoulders and hugged him comfortably. 'Who does Amy belong to?'

'My cousin Jamie, but-' Jack paused as she snuggled closer, '-I'm still Cousin Jack.' He flashed Ianto a grin. 'I'm the only one that'll let her put make up on them.'

'She looks a lot like you.'

'You say as you sit holding a little clone.'

Ianto chuckled. 'It's the nose, isn't it?'

'And the serious expression. It's a lovely serious expression,' Jack added quickly. To his surprise Ianto looked slightly flattered. Jack didn't know what to make of everything.

TW

'Ianto,' Jack stopped, hands holding lightly onto Ianto's coat. He looked up and met Ianto's soft blue eyes and let out a quiet breath. 'You won't-' he stopped again and let his hands drop regretfully down, 'you won't, would you?' He read the confusion in Ianto's eyes and sighed again. 'Go out for lunch with me? Dinner?'

'Oh Jack.' Ianto didn't have to say anything more.

'No matter,' Jack said quickly, flashing a forced grin. 'Worth a try.' He looped his scarf around his neck and stood awkwardly.

Ianto could hear the easy laughter of the family back in the lounge and suddenly had no idea how to say goodbye. Jack made to give his customary hug then uncomfortably dropped his arms back to his side, flicking his car keys through his fingers.

**It was inevitable that Jack would at some point have to ask.**

**Oh this was hard to edit. Lots of chocolate went into this one. I was aiming for some sort of progression with Jack through here, tell me what you think and I am more than willing to bring it back in for tweaking.**


	12. Losing

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! And thank you to RhianaStar for sharing your story with me.  
These chapters are getting progressively harder to write! Not happy.**

The hallway wall was solid and hard against Ianto's back, he closed his eyes and tilted his head backwards. So that was that. A chill crept slowly over him, that explained Jack's kindness to him. Lolling his head sideways Ianto banished that thought. The sudden loneliness remained. He eventually looked down the hall, dark grey eyes met his and Ianto flicked a tired smile, pushing away from the wall without any interest in offering an explanation.

'Drink?' Gray asked simply and Ianto rather thought he knew anyway.

'One moment,' Ianto closed his hand around Jack's scarf.

Jack jammed the key into the ignition, fumbling as it missed, he tried again with growing frustration. A slip of his hand and the keys clinked to the floor. Leaning his head slowly forward, Jack pillowed his arms on the cold steering wheel and breathed deeply. A tentative knock on the window drew his head wearily around, he steeled himself as he opened the door to Ianto.

'Ianto,' he slid his legs around to sit and face the young man, 'I swear I wasn't trying to-' he gestured and rubbed his forehead tiredly, 'that's just what I'm like with good friends. I never-'

Ianto shuffled and shivered in the snow, pale fingers jammed under his arms. 'I know,' he cut across Jack's resigned explanation. 'I just wanted to say I don't mind, I mean-' it was his turn to fumble, 'I don't feel like that, but,' Ianto continued through Jack's sad silence, 'I'd still like to see you,' his voice trailed off with a hint of hope, fading quickly as he lifted his gaze to Jack's face. He shivered again and glanced towards the lights of the house. 'Anyway,' he quickly held out a striped scarf, 'you left it behind.' Digging his hands into his pockets, he turned back to the house. Misplacing his foot, he pitched sideways in an undignified heap. The snow covered ground seeped cold through his clothes and he laid still as his mind caught up. Embarrassment flushed his face and a dull ache spread down his side, hurriedly planting his bare hands in the snow he drew himself slowly up.

Guilt consumed him as strong arms wound around his back and Jack heaved him to his feet. 'Alright?'

'Fine,' Ianto didn't know how to meet his eye.

'You always appear to be so refined and graceful,' there was a smile in Jack's voice. 'You sure you're fine?'

Ianto forced a smile. 'Bit bruised. I'll sit by the fire.' He made sure to walk carefully as he left.

TW

The bedroom was still and quiet as Jack sank softly down onto his bed. The bag dropped from his loose hands to the floor and he bowed his head, lips twisting humourlessly in the tiniest of sad smiles. Rejection stang softly as he gazed at the striped material protruding from the bag, biting his lip he ran a light finger over the soft fabric and closed his eyes tightly. It was silly and trivial. It was just a scarf. Ianto wanted to see him. Just as a friend. Jack's eyes prickled and he forced himself to look away at the wall, hands clutching tightly at the scarf and mind replaying Ianto's words.

TW

Leaning on the counter edge, Ianto methodically scrubbed at the umpteenth plate splashed into the sink. He flipped it over and ran the sponge over the back. Rinsing it he stacked it neatly on the edge. He reached across and placed another plate in the soapy water.

Rhiannon flicked him idly with the tea towel, giving the latest wet plate a quick dry. Ianto wordlessly caught hold over the edge and pulled his hand out of the glove, running his finger over the plate with a loud wet squeak. Rhiannon rolled her eyes and picked up the tea towel again. 'Ianto,' she sang softly, 'the cleaning lady-'

Her brother reached for the next plate and scrubbed, eyes fixed expressionlessly on it.

'You're not much fun today.'

'I'm tired,' he said shortly.

Rhiannon clanked the plates noisily. 'How are you tired? You went to bed early last night.'

'Tired then too.'

She set down the cloth and looked closely at him. 'You don't look well.'

'I don't feel well.' Another dish in the sink. Sponge. Rinse.

'Go,' she waved a vague hand, 'sit, sleep. I'll finish up.'

Ianto looked at his sister in surprise, composed mask breaking. 'You sure?'

'Go, get out of my way.'

'Ta,' he squeezed her arm in thanks and tiredly moved for the couch. Slowly pulling off his shoes, Ianto drew his legs up and curled across the leather. He felt the same weary tiredness, the press at his temples and the overwhelming urge to simply sleep without thought. The fire popped and crackled comfortingly in front of him and warmth glowed along his side. Ianto rubbed his cheek over the cold leather and settled with a soft exhale.

Sleep was slow to come, hazy indifference spreading instead through him. Feeling lethargic, he laid still and distantly watched the red flickering glow through his eyelids.

'Something's wrong with Ianto.' He heard his sister murmur, her voice distant and low. He drifted further into sleep.

'He's asleep on the couch,' Gray peered around the door and looked back at Rhiannon.

'Hm,' she set down the dish cloth and walked silently over, 'he just sleeps when he's upset. Just lays there and sleeps.'

'You sure he's not just tired?' Gray suggested, taking the tea towel from her and moving to the stack of dishes.

Rhiannon drummed her fingers on the doorframe. 'No, he was doing the methodical cleaning thing before.'

'Jack's coming by soon to take us to my parents,' Gray changed the subject away from Ianto and its possibilities. Ianto shifted restlessly on the couch and willed himself to sleep.

TW

Rhiannon slipped a discrete bobby pin under her dark brown hair, swivelling her head hurriedly in the mirror before moving down the hall. Gray smiled at her as he smoothed down his shirt and opened the door.

'Hello,' Jack failed to smile as the door opened. 'Ready to go?'

'Ten minutes,' Rhiannon patted down her coat hanging in the hall, 'Ianto's in the lounge.' Jack looked hurriedly at the floor and Gray coughed.

'One moment,' Gray gripped his brother's arm briefly and hurried after Rhiannon. 'He's asleep,' he added quietly over his shoulder.

Biting his lip, Jack stood awkwardly on the doorstep. He hesitantly stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind him, his feet carrying him down into the lounge. He stopped carefully in the doorway, eyes roaming over the dark room until they landed on the still figure curled on the couch. The flickering firelight playing across Ianto's sleeping face and Jack let his hand drop softly from the door, aching as he stared helplessly. His feet sank without a sound as he padded across the rug and to the back of the couch, unfolding the blanket and carefully draping it over his sleeping form. Ianto's breath sighed regularly in the silence of the room and he laid still as Jack gently smoothed the blanket over his shoulders.

'I'm being pathetic, aren't I?' He asked the soft footsteps behind him. A familiar hand touched his shoulder.

'He likes you, Jack, he's just not gay,' Gray said quietly, squeezing his brother's shoulder. He paused as Jack remained silent. 'He's not, is he?' Jack just shrugged.

'I-I don't want to push him away,' Jack was uncharacteristically uncertain, 'I just-at the moment-'

'Give it time,' wrapping his arm around, Gray gave him in a brief squeeze. 'Come on,' he dropped his arm, 'family dinner.'

'Will you ask him later how his side is?' Jack asked quickly, 'He fell yesterday.' Jack gave Ianto one last lingering look before leaving.

'Jack?' Ianto murmured, eyes blinking and opening slowly. Alertness spread over his face as he looked up at Gray, 'Was that Jack?' His voice hoarse with sleep. 'Is he here?' He struggled blearily to sit.

'It might be best-' Gray started cautiously.

Ianto's face sagged. 'Of course,' he lowered himself back down, pillowing his head.

'Send him a text on New Years?' Gray suggested, conflicting understanding for his brother and sympathy for Ianto flitting across his face.

TWTWTW

Ianto turned the phone over and over in his hands, glancing at the clock before back at the phone.

'C'mon,' a hand grabbed his wrist and tugged, 's'New Years.' The rest of the sentence trailed away into a slur, tottering footsteps circling aimlessly behind him.

Ianto snapped his phone open without allowing himself further thought and typed a hurried message.

'Party's that way,' his friend tried to snatch his phone. Ianto didn't bother to move, hands closing in the air far from his phone.

'Alright,' Ianto firmly pressed send, closing his eyes for one moment, 'lead on.'

TW

The pounding music drowned out the message tone, the buzz against his leg sending his hand automatically fumbling for his phone. Jack clumsily flipped his open, balancing a wavering drink in his other hand as he slowly read. He shut his phone and bit his lip. He finished his drink.

TWTWTW

_ 'I'm sorry,' John dropped to the steps, pulling his coat tightly around him. _

_The young man beside him shrugged and squinted into the wind whipping across his face. 'All part of the job, isn't it, sir?'_

_ 'I insisted on bringing you,' John tucked his hands under his arms against the chill._

_Idris shrugged. 'You can't help what comes out of the Rift.' He shivered and pulled his elbows in. John shuffled sideways on the concrete and curled his arm around Idris' trim waist, pulling him in under his coat. Idris settled peacefully with his head under John's chin._

Jack shifted tiredly in his seat, pushing his glasses up before resuming his slow typing.

_ 'I'll drive you home,' John rubbed Idris' arm warmly and tightened his grip, pulling him slowly to his feet. _

_Absent hands straightened and patted down his coat for him. 'That will only work if you stay the night,' Idris murmured seriously, tugging lightly at his collar._

Jack slid a discrete finger behind his glasses.

'_Do you steal the duvet?'_

_ 'Only if I'm cold,' Idris' face remained serious but his eyes sparkled._

With a sudden irritated jerk of his wrist, Jack highlighted the past passage and slammed his finger on delete. Too intimate, too friendly, too peaceful. Opening the past chapters he worked without clear rational thought, deleting, cutting and rewriting until both Idris and John were confused, uncertain and tentative at best.

TWTWTW

Shoulders smacked into his as he awkwardly slid and pushed past people and bags along the bus, halting with a sigh at a pole. He winced as the bus pulled away and his side connected sharply with the metal. Someone murmured an apology as a body pressed briefly into him, Ianto tightened his grip on the pole and inhaled a familiar scent. He slowly looked over his shoulder and instantly recognised the strong jaw-line and straight nose, he carefully turned and wordlessly faced Jack. The bus jolted with a grinding noise and Ianto pitched forward into his chest, grasping blindly at his shoulders to steady himself. Someone coughed and shifted their bag into his back, pinning him against Jack. Jack looked stricken, arms locked by his side as he quickly glanced at Ianto, eyes anxious. The bus swerved again and Ianto's feet scuffled hurriedly on the floor, he bent awkwardly to remain upright. A quick hand grasped his waist firmly, fingers dug into his side and Ianto struggled to stand again. He smiled tightly and Jack just nodded curtly and looked sideways, catching his lower lip between his teeth. His eyes widened as the bus jolted to a stop and he slammed against Ianto with a grunt, hand locking blindly over his on the pole. His hand was warm pressed over Ianto's, their fingers curled together. Jack blinked and tilted his face down, hair grazing Ianto's cheek and a shuddering breath brushing over his neck. It was so easy to simply shuffle forward and tuck his chin over Jack's shoulder, to wrap his free arm tightly around the man's waist and press him close. The bus groaned to a halt and the two men swayed together. The chatter of voices and stumble of feet surrounded Ianto but he concentrated only on the sudden clasp of firm arms around his back, on the heartbeat against his chest and the warmth of Jack's familiar embrace. The straight line of Jack's nose pressed along his throat and Ianto gently leaned his cheek on his temple, determined to show he still cared. He rubbed warmly at the soft fabric of Jack's coat and waited.

Eventually Jack drew back, his hand darted up to cup Ianto's cheek and he pressed the softest of kisses to his cheek. 'Thank you,' Jack murmured before turning away into the press of people squeezing through the doors. Ianto had to endure the disapproving looks of the man opposite, he just smiled back.

TW

Jack traced his finger in slow circles over his mobile, nudging it indecisively across the table. A smaller hand finally clamped down firmly on it and Gwen stared in exasperation at Jack.

'I will confiscate that phone,' she warned. 'Eat your cake before I do.'

Jack flicked her a distracted smile and shuffled forward in the cafe chair, drawing the plate towards him. 'I ran into Ianto coming here.'

'Ah, Jack,' Gwen said sympathetically, clasping his hand.

'I really should,' he made a firm gesture, 'move on, shouldn't I? Because,' he stabbed at the cake, 'he's straight, ish,' another stab, 'and if I see him I'm going feel exactly,' the fork hit the plate, 'as I do now.' Gwen carefully took the fork out of his hand. Jack sighed and pillowed his face in his hands.

'It's probably best to move on, sweetheart,' Gwen said gently.

'Mm,' Jack hummed his half-hearted muffled agreement. Lowering his hands regretfully, he smiled wanly and held out his hand. 'Can I have my cake back now?'

TWTWTW

Shuffling around the house in his tracksuits and a top, Jack placed the blue and white spotted mug at the back of his wardrobe. He carefully folded Ianto's jumper and placed it delicately beside the mug. He smiled wryly at himself as he closed the door, but he still left them where they were.

TWTWTW

It took a month, then Ianto carefully put away the blue spotted mug. He gave it a small, regretful pat.

TWTWTW

Clutching a warm red mug, Ianto checked his phone idly, still vaguely hoping despite the weeks for a message or reply from Jack. No new messages. He rubbed an absent thumb over it before leaving it by the bench. He stopped halfway across the floor, lunging to catch the vibrating phone and flip it hurriedly open.

'Hello?' He said, voice instinctively composed while he drummed his fingers on the bench top.

'Ianto Jones?'

It wasn't Jack.

The voice continued. Excitement and delight rose with a wide smile, his feet taking him in unsteady paces across the floor, hand curled into a tight fist. He heard himself thanking, questioning, laughing. Finally hanging up he grinned into the empty kitchen. London Philharmonic Orchestra. Ianto put the phone down and sketched a pattern over a nearby scrap of paper, the coffee cup was cool now in his hand, approaching night casting dusky shadows over everything. Mam would be proud, Rhiannon pleased, Tosh enthused and he had no reason to tell Jack. Something stabbed at his happiness. Strange, he scratched the pen over the white, how easy it was to lose a friend. He supposed Jack must have had to move on. The kiss on the bus seemed like a goodbye now. He uncurled his hand from the cup and pillowed his chin on his palm, tilting his head to colour over the other edge. Ianto dropped the pen to the bench and screwed up the paper, he dropped it in the bin. Perhaps it was his own fault for pushing, Ianto flicked on the kitchen lights. Time to make dinner. He worked with the music quiet in the background, alternating between happiness and vague regret, regret dulled by months.

'Come in,' Ianto raised his voice, 'the door is open.'

'It's me,' Tosh called, the sound of her shrugging off her coat drifting into the kitchen. Ianto flicked the gas off and wiped his hands quickly on the tea-towel, throwing it aside to meet Tosh in a quick hug. 'That smells wonderful,' Tosh peered curiously around Ianto at the stovetop, 'I didn't know you could cook?'

'It's only fried rice,' Ianto apologised, 'afraid I'm still not very good. Hope you like it.'

'I love fried rice,' Tosh smiled at him and unwound her scarf, 'bowls in second or third drawer?'

'Second,' Ianto pulled the cutlery out of neat compartments. 'So,' he flicked a smirk at her and waited, 'Owen?' He prompted. A light flush spread over his friend's face and he smiled widely, 'So it went well then?'

'Very well,' Tosh said composedly.

Chuckling, Ianto handed her a warm bowl. 'Happy to eat on the couch?'

Carefully balancing the bowl, Tosh bent and kicked off her shoes, straightening with a relaxed smile. 'We shouldn't break tradition. My feet are killing me, I played at a wedding last night,' she gave a small shiver, 'it was horrible.' She tucked her legs up, wriggling back to neatly sit crosslegged on the couch. 'Have you heard from the LPO?'

Ianto's tiny smile widened at Tosh's delighted exclamation. 'Just earlier today,' he admitted, pushing his fork around the bowl, unable to keep the smile from his face.

The couch bounced as Tosh shuffled around to face him. 'And?' She prompted eagerly.

'Sub-leader, first violin,' he couldn't stop smiling.

Tosh pulled him for a warm hug, smiling widely as she released him. 'You're brilliant,' she kept a firm grip on his hand. 'Tell me everything.' With a pleased smile at his dinner, Ianto relaxed and retold everything, content in having someone willing to listen. He still instinctively missed the ease and comfort of sitting beside Jack, the closeness unique to him.

'Does anyone else know?' Tosh asked eventually.

Ianto smiled. 'Just you.'

'Not Mam? Your Jack?'

'I haven't heard from Jack for about two, three months,' his fork scraped on the bowl as he neatly pushed the rice into a pile.

'Oh,' she touched his knee and tilted her head. Ianto just smiled tightly and shook his head. 'You were-' uncertainty suddenly coloured her voice, 'friendly though, weren't you?'

Ianto straightened and sighed. 'Yes, yes definitely,' he flicked the fork lightly, 'he's a good man,' he bent to place his bowl on the rug. Silent curiosity flickered in Tosh's dark eyes and Ianto bite his lip. 'He asked me on a date,' he confessed.

'And you said no?' Tosh asked gently.

Ianto's hand slipped on the cushion, he gazed at his friend of almost a decade and cautiously opened his mouth. 'Do you think,' he twitched his fingers of the smooth fabric of the cushion, 'I might have said yes?'

'You like him very much.' It was a statement not a question.

Ianto rubbed his face, wincing instinctively as he grazed over stubble. 'Not any more. I do,' he said hurriedly, 'but, it's been a while, and,' he paused again, 'I think it's all rather finished now.'

Tosh stood suddenly, 'Get dressed,' she said firmly, 'I think we need to go out and celebrate.'

It was finally easy to smile and agree.

**Bit painful for Jack, and now it's Ianto's turn to give up. I promise things are finally getting better in the next chapter. Wrote it as one, but this section did finish neatly here, and 8000 words is a lot for one chapter.**

**Well, I don't have the cardboard cut out yet, but I do have I Am What I Am. Was crying with laughter at the cat section!**


	13. Ianto

But it was not your fault but mine  
and it was your heart on the line  
I really f-cked it up this time  
didn't I, my dear?  
-**Little Lion Man**

'Pain,' Ianto groaned and slumped into the counter stool.

'This is your dream,' Rhiannon reminded him, helping herself to a yoghurt from his fridge.

'The playing yes, the pain no. And that's-' he made a half-hearted lunge across the bench, '-my yoghurt.'

Rhiannon waggled it out of his reach and took another slow mouthful. 'Hm, tastes good. Stop complaining, I know that you love it, LPO, sub-leader.'

Ianto grinned tiredly, flexing his fingers with a click. 'It's good,' he admitted.

'Touring in a week,' she waved the spoon with a smile.

Rubbing his fingertips, Ianto kept smiling. 'Can't wait,' he said quietly, lips curving further.

'It will be wonderful,' she said firmly. 'Your first concert was, and everything else will be.' She scraped noisily at the yoghurt carton. 'Jack came to the first performance, you know.'

'Oh?' Ianto looked up in surprise.

'He thought you were wonderful,' she answered his silent question. 'He thought you played quite well too,' she added under her breath, shooting her brother a meaningful glance. 'Come with us tonight,' she raised her voice before he could respond, 'Jack's having a big book talk. There'll be lots of people, he'll never see you.'

Ianto rubbed his fingertips absently. 'When are you going?'

'Going straight from here.'

'Alright,' he agreed easily.

'Really?' She stopped rattling the spoon against the carton.

'Yes,' he held up his hand as she started again, 'and stop that.'

'What? My lowly music not good enough for you now?'

'That sort of sound is usually followed by "alright! Alright! I'll confess!"' Ianto said drily, levering himself out of the stool and wincing as his feet hit the ground.

'Sore feet?' Rhiannon asked solicitously, slurping loudly on the spoon. 'Old aching bones?'

Ianto just shoot her a look. 'Don't marry her,' he clapped a confused Gray on the shoulder as he passed him in the hall.

TW

Jack walked on stage to thunderous applause and cheers, hands held out in acknowledgement. Ianto missed him all over again.

The seat creaked quietly as Rhiannon leaned sideways. 'He looks good, doesn't he?'

'Yes,' Ianto agreed automatically. Laughter ran through the crowd at Jack's speech, he grinned onstage and dipped his head, earning more laughter. Ianto chuckled at his latest comment and settled back comfortably in the chair. 'He's flirting with hundreds of people at once, how very Jack.'

'Are you sure you don't want to see him afterwards?' She whispered.

'I would love to,' Ianto said honestly, 'but I don't think he would.' He leaned back with a smile, gaze returning to Jack.

Slim fingers closed over his and squeezed. 'It's obvious how you feel about him, Yan, very obvious,' she murmured softly.

'Really?' Ianto felt nothing but surprise. 'I-' he closed his mouth and stared at the lights on the stage, 'I think I just miss his company.' His sister merely shrugged and crossed her legs, turning her attention away. 'Obvious?' He repeated.

TWTWTW

The plate shattered on the floor as Ianto yelled and collapsed sideways into the bench, heart pounding in his throat. Jack's face disappeared from the window and Ianto hurried for the door.

'Your music was on,' Jack explained, hands in his coat pockets as he stood on the doorstep.

'Yes,' Ianto's face was expressionless, the wind ruffling his dark hair as he stood and waited.

Dusky shadows raced and darted across the stone under Jack's feet as he looked down, his coat whipping across his legs. 'I wanted to apologise,' he tugged his coat tighter and met the young man's clear gaze, 'I didn't know what to do,' he admitted regretfully, searching for any change in Ianto's expression. He tilted his head to the side and gestured curtly with a hand still in his pocket, 'Should I go?'

Barefeet pattered on the stones and firm fingers wrapped around his arm, pulling him roughly inside. 'Absolutely not.'

Warmth he told himself he wouldn't feel pooled inside as Ianto graced him with a beautiful smile, eyes glittering and hair spilling messily over his forehead. 'Ianto-'

'Don't you dare apologise,' Ianto cut across him, eyes hardening. 'You have nothing to apologise for.' That little crease deepened between his eyebrows and his tone shifted, 'What are you wearing?'

'Coming here was a spur of the moment decision,' Jack admitted, glancing down through the part in his coat at his bare legs.

A warm smile spread over Ianto's face, eyelashes casting soft shadows over his cheeks as he glanced down. 'Is that the jumper I got you?'

'Yes,' Jack couldn't help smiling in response to Ianto's expression.

'So you just threw on your coat and boots?'

'I'm wearing boxers,' Jack added.

Ianto broke into a rich laugh, smiling openly at Jack. 'Good to know.'

'I missed you,' Jack broke the growing silence softly. 'I'm sorry for being an arse.'

Ianto shook his head and squeezed Jack's bicep. 'You weren't. Not at all. I'm so very sorry,' he rubbed his thumb regretfully over Jack's arm, 'you didn't deserve to be a messed up man's experiment.'

'I didn't feel like an experiment,' Jack said simply.

Uncertain blue eyes met each other and then with a quick scuffle of feet Ianto's face was roughly pulled into Jack's familiar coat, his own arms tight around Jack's back. Large hands splayed over his shoulder blades and kept him pressed into Jack's chest, Ianto simply squeezed tighter and inhaled his familiar scent.

'I wasn't sure if-' Ianto felt Jack shrug against him.

Ianto drew back with a quick squeeze of Jack's bicep. 'Neither was I.' He cleared his throat and motioned his head sideways, 'Coffee?'

'Coffee,' Jack agreed warmly.

'How have you been?' Ianto asked then immediately regretted it. 'How's the writing?' He asked quickly before Jack could respond. Footsteps followed him into the kitchen and Ianto waved him across to the table.

'Alright,' Jack leaned against the table edge, 'bit lacking in inspiration.'

'I saw an article on you in the paper,' Ianto busied himself with the kettle and pulling down the mugs, 'you're becoming even more popular.'

'As are you,' Jack drummed his fingers on the table, 'you've got your own fan site too, not,' his voice sounded amused, 'based on you musical abilities.'

'I think you have plenty of those,' Ianto said drily. He closed his eyes as he heard himself and clinked the mugs noisily in the silence. Eventually the kettle cut in with a loud whistle and Ianto poured a cup for Jack, still facing away from him.

'You're not having any?'

'Plane tonight, I want to be able to sleep before the crying babies start.'

'Should have told me when you got in to the Philharmonic,' Jack flicked Ianto a smile tinged with sadness.

Ianto sank back in the chair and stretched his legs out. 'I thought about it,' he admitted, 'and I didn't know how to.'

'Fair enough,' Jack rotated his mug slowly between his hands, staring down into it. He quickly reached out across the table for Ianto's hand, freezing an inch before it with an anxious glance at him. Ianto twitched his hand up to squeeze Jack's and smiled. 'Sorry,' Jack smiled awkwardly and took a quick sip of his coffee, he swallowed it, 'about it all. I wanted to talk to you,' he raised his voice to a normal level, 'but I didn't want to-' he shrugged and took another sip, 'scare you.'

'Well,' Ianto's tone was businesslike, 'I thought I'd be the last person you'd want calling you.' He gave Jack's hand a soft squeeze and released it. 'Your book talk was very good,' he changed the subject.

'As was the concert,' Jack raised his mug. 'I wanted to catch you today before you left for the tour,' he admitted, 'Rhiannon just told me.'

'Rhiannon?'

Jack just shrugged. 'Would you like a lift to the airport?'

Ianto's smile was slow forming and pleased. 'You sure?'

Jack felt himself automatically smiling in response. 'Of course. If you don't mind swinging by my house first, I don't think the airport is ready for my legs yet.'

'Wouldn't want to overwhelm them,' Ianto agreed seriously, concern suddenly flickering over his face at his words.

'My thoughts exactly.' Ianto's concern only fuelled the warmth growing in his chest. 'So,' he set down his mug, 'can I see your house?'

'You're seeing it at its best,' Ianto led him through into the lounge, 'it's clean because I'm going away.'

Jack lingered by Ianto's bookshelf, smiling as he saw his books in a neat stack. 'I can't imagine it being anything less than tidy,' he admitted. 'You've got quite a collection,' he nodded at the books.

Ianto fought the uncontrollable urge to simply smile as he watched Jack, his hair flopping forwards as always, shoulders bunching as he slid his coat off in an absent, practised gesture. 'Here,' he held out his hand, smiling a bright blue eyes turned to his, familiar fingers brushed his under the draping grey fabric. 'Mm,' Ianto suddenly pulled Jack into a rough hug, tucking his chin over his broad shoulder and closing his eyes contently, 'so good to see you.' He drew back without trying to hide his smile, turning to hang Jack's coat by the door. He stopped as he turned around again, Jack by the small fish tank.

Jack braced his hands on his knees and bent over, cooing at the fish. He looked over his shoulder and grinned at Ianto. 'They're cute! Who looks after them when you're away?'

'They'll be going to live with my friend,' Ianto said distractedly, eyes fixed on curve of Jack's bare thighs.

Jack wrapped a protective arm around the tank, 'They could come and stay with Uncle Jack?' He patted the glass and turned wide eyes on Ianto. Losing the battle with a small smirk, Ianto nodded and chuckled as Jack grinned. 'So,' he stared seriously at the fish, 'what are their names?'

'Well,' Ianto dug his hand in his pocket and stood beside Jack, 'that one,' he pointed at a rusty gold fish with a speckle of black around its front, 'is Darcy, and that one,' he motioned to a pale gold one with delicate looking fins, 'is-' he hesitated.

'Elizabeth?' Jack turned his head up to grin at Ianto. He bit his lip, giving Jack the tiniest of smiles. 'Alright,' Jack tilted his head and followed the motion of an active black goldfish, 'who's that one?'

'He's,' Ianto bit his lip again.

'You named that fish after me, didn't you?' Suppressed laughter shook through his voice.

'He's a very happy fish,' Ianto said defensively, scratching lightly at the glass as Jack swum past. 'Jack's my favourite.'

Jack laughed, 'I don't know whether to feel insulted or flattered. Can I ask why I had a fish named after me?'

'No,' Ianto said simply. Turning around, Jack slipped between Ianto and the fish tank, head tipped minutely forward as he watched Ianto through dark lashes. He really was a beautiful man, Ianto noted distractedly, eyes moving of their own accord over his firm jawline and chin. Jack gave him a winning smile and Ianto felt something thump in his chest. 'No,' he repeated, he tentatively brushed his fingers over Jack's waist.

'I'm seeing someone,' Jack said simply.

He snatched his hand back hurriedly as the bright flush of humiliation spread over his face. 'Of course,' he muttered, stumbling over words, mouth dry.

'Ianto-'

'No, no,' Ianto hurried to assure him, he flicked a forced smile, unable to meet the pity that would be in Jack's eyes. 'God,' he suddenly felt sick, 'look, I can take a taxi,' the laugh didn't sound like him, 'I'm sure they're not that bad.' His gaze moved over the floor, wall, furniture without properly seeing, feet leading him hurriedly back into the kitchen, 'I was planning to before,' he snatched the coffee cup off the table, dropping it with a clang into the sink, 'really, I'll just finish packing-'

'Ianto.'

'-I have to write instructions for Tosh for the fish,' Ianto continued doggedly on. 'She'll be around tomorrow to pick them up. God, Jack, please, I'm sorry, go, please go, just go,' he stopped as he registered silence around him. He slowly turned and was met by the empty room. He exhaled slowly and pressed cold hands to his face. So this was how it felt.

TW

He went. The three weeks filled with violin and only violin. Playing, practising, rehearsing, concentrating, sleep dulling the remainder.

TWTWTW

Coming home, Ianto tucked his bags in the corner with a sigh, rubbing his face tiredly and blindly sliding his hand down the wall for the light switch. As the light flicked on his eyes fell on the fish tank and something long overdue finally snapped.

His glass tilted precariously in his loose hand, amber liquid still as Ianto stared blankly at the wall. His ears rang and he felt pleasantly warm, head heavy and persistently lolling forward. It would be so easy to lean s- Ianto blinked as the rug scratched lightly at his cheek, his view of the world suddenly on a blurred angle. He was simply too heavy to move and the rug moulded comfortably around his body as an encouragement to just lie quietly. Vague regret prickled in his mind as he watched the slow spread of liquid through the rug, waste of good whiskey that was. He left his fingers curled limply over the warm glass and closed his eyes.

Ianto woke in a position usually associated with chalk outlines.

His head throbbed and his stomach clenched nauseatingly, body feeling stiff and sluggish. His muzzy thoughts drifted back to the previous day. Scrabbling a weak hand over the wall, Ianto hauled himself upright, swayed, swallowed, then tottered back for more alcohol.

TWTW

The water lapped quietly along the sides of the bath, small ripples radiating out with every drip of the tap, the splash loud in the silence of the bathroom. Silent tears ran down Ianto's cold cheeks and he traced a shaking finger along the water level, attention focussed neither on his thoughts nor his surroundings. His finger squeaked on the slippery surface and he continued his slow path, leaning his head back to let the cooling water lap at his chin. Ianto made no sound and watched expressionlessly as his clothes floated gently in the water, so beautiful. So peaceful. It had been much easier to simply clamber into the bath and lay on the bottom as it filled up, his clothes had come as an afterthought. Ianto's face slowly crumpled, shoulders trembling as the tears fell faster from tightly closed eyes.

TWTW

He could understand why Jack hadn't wanted to see or speak to him. He coughed and rubbed the heel of his hand absently over his chest, doctors appointment later today. It was his own bloody fault, he thought bitterly, lowering the box of tissues to the floor, he was being everything self-pitying that he tried to avoid. He pulled the duvet up and went back to sleep.

TWTWTW

'Hello,' a familiar accented voice cut through his slow thoughts.

'Jack,' Ianto turned, too tired, too beyond everything to do anything besides simply smile tiredly.

'Are you alright?' Jack's browed creased as concern coloured his voice.

Ianto smoothly nudged the pasta over the chemist's paperbag. 'Bit of a cold. Yourself?'

Jack hoisted the shopping basket higher on his arm. 'Trying to decide what to have for dinner.'

Ianto twitched another smile. 'I'll let you get back to it.'

Ianto slowly looped the handles of his bags through his fingers, delaying as he gazed in resignation at the amount of shopping inside. Grunting, he lifted and walked hurriedly out the doors, his chest tightening painfully as the bags pulled heavily. Firm fingers closed over his and tugged.

'How about I take those?' Jack murmured and the weight lifted from Ianto.

The young man clung stubbornly to the soft material handles. 'They're just a bit overpacked, I'm fine.'

Frustration welled in Jack. 'For once will you just listen?' His voice snapped harshly. Something tightened in Ianto's eyes, the tiredness giving way to composed determination, his fingers merely curled further through the handles. '_Think_ a little,' Jack's helpless exasperation carried on. 'God, Ianto!'

'I am thinking,' Ianto said curtly, his back straightening.

'Well you're doing it wrong,' Jack snapped and firmly seized the bags from Ianto, striding determinedly towards his car. 'Open the car,' he said abruptly.

Ianto tucked the car keys into his pocket and walked in the opposite direction. There was the thump and clatter of something hitting the ground, Ianto kept walking in the growing dark. Footsteps pounded behind him and rough hands grasped his arms, whirling him sharply around. Anger blazed in Jack's eyes, lips pressed in a firm line. 'What is wrong with you?' Jack demanded harshly.

Ianto blinked and swallowed, frustration draining away and leaving emptiness in its place. 'Quite a lot apparently,' he said quietly. He waited for Jack to loosen his grip before leaving with quiet dignity.

Kneeling on the asphalt, Ianto carefully gathered up the scattered remains of his shopping. He gently set aside the battered potatoes, keeping his head bent as he felt utterly pathetic. The eggs were cracked and broken too, dripping slowly over his cereal, Ianto stared at the small cracked eggs and felt hot tears spill over his cheeks.

'I'm so sorry,' Jack murmured, boots scraping as he knelt.

Ianto just shook his head wordlessly, methodically reaching for the bread.

'Ianto,' Jack's voice cracked.

'Go, please,' Ianto asked quietly. A large hand dipped in front of his eyes, taking the shopping list from the bag. Jack stood and wordlessly walked back into the store.

The slam of the car boot was overly loud in the silence, the soft close of his door, the oppressive stillness in the car pressing down on him. His hands shook violently as he slowly hunched forward and roughly gripped his hair, face crumpling as he cried. He didn't see the wet tears on Jack's cheeks as the man slipped into the passenger seat, fresh shopping placed gently in the back.

Jack gave the smallest of shuddering breaths and Ianto blindly reached out his hand, strong fingers winding immediately through his in a desperate grasp. His hand was lifted and lips pressed a fervent kiss to his skin, a cold tear wet cheek leaned on the back of his hand. 'So sorry,' Jack whispered, clasping Ianto's hand to his face, eyes tightly closed. Ianto squeezed tightly and turned his head on Jack's shoulder. 'I love you,' Jack murmured. He smiled through a dizzying flood of emotions as Ianto kissed his jaw lingeringly.

**So when I said the chapter was happy perhaps I lied a little. But the end is! Finally. Just one or two more to go now. I've always been a bit wary of using the 'I love you', but I think it's reasonable that Jack would say it.**

**Big Day Out tomorrow! Was going to post later on, but excited so decided to post now. Thank Muse :)**


	14. Tentative

**Ah the misery of a capped internet. I could send this chapter by mail to everyone and it would be faster.**

'You said you were seeing someone else?' Ianto slid back with a rustle of fabric and sigh of leather.

Jack rubbed the heels of his hands over his face. 'Two dates,' he said simply, voice hoarse, 'thought it would be best,' he shrugged awkwardly and caught Ianto's hand, 'thought you might be more comfortable around me if you-'he broke off. 'Not the best idea I've ever had?' He tentatively brushed his fingertips over Ianto's wet cheek, meeting uncertain blue eyes.

'Do you still want to-'.

Jack sighed and shuffled in the car seat. 'Should I repeat what I just said?' The hesitant flick of Ianto's eyes and the tiniest curve of his lips surprised him.

'It's nice to hear,' Ianto murmured softly, a tinge of embarrassed hope in his voice.

The seat squeaked and Jack clambered sideways hurriedly, legs catching with a muted thud and hands grasping firmly at the seat, hauling himself with a grunt over the centre console. Ianto's thigh pressed firmly into his as he slid awkwardly onto him and stilled. 'I didn't think this through,' Jack murmured, flashing Ianto a breathless smile, one leg still draped over the passenger seat. 'God,' he pressed his nose into the softness of Ianto's neck, 'say that again. Please.' He rubbed his thumb over the warm denim of Ianto's jeans, feeling the firm leg beneath.

Ianto hesitated. 'You're heavy,' his arms slowly encircled Jack's waist and slid under his jacket, a cautious touch.

'I'm not moving,' Jack dashed away the last of his tears with a quick hand, twining his fingers possessively through Ianto's.

'I don't know what to say, Jack,' Ianto whispered against the back of his neck, a tear splashing down his cheek as he kept his face hidden.

Jack sank back into his chest as Ianto spread his hands delicately over his ribs. 'Neither do I.' He squeezed their hands and sighed into the still of the car. The car seat was hard and cold after the warmth of Ianto's body as Jack shuffled minutely to the left, determined to keep him alongside. 'Am I here as a friend, Ianto?'

'Always.' He paused, 'but-'

'Something more as well?' Jack asked quietly, turning his cheek to the leather to look directly at the young man. Ianto's lips quirked into that perfect little smile and he couldn't stop the relieved smile from spreading over his own. Warm breath puffed over his face as Ianto sighed quietly and dipped his head briefly, looking back up with an unreadable expression.

'What should I say?'

Jack dipped his head forward, resting his forehead against the smooth skin of Ianto's. 'Just don't move.'

'I missed you,' Ianto felt warm and content.

'I love you,' Jack repeated. Ianto softly kissed the corner of his mouth, hoping that convey something of his uncertain feelings. Jack turned and bumped their noses gently, drawing back with a proper grin as Ianto flushed. 'You're adorable when you frown,' it was out of his mouth before he even thought. Ianto froze then his lips quirked into a smile, the little frown line fading.

'Do you try that line on all the men you pick up in car parks?' Ianto tilted his head against the headrest and smiled at Jack.

'I'm still hoping to get lucky.' Unable to resist, he gently cradled Ianto's face in cold hands, thumbs stroking over high cheekbones and brushing away traces of tears. The young man looked vaguely uncomfortable but Jack couldn't bring himself to move his hands.

'I still don't know what to say,' Ianto admitted, 'but-' he hesitated, Jack's hands stilling on his face, 'would you like to come back with me? I can cook you dinner?' He offered a shy smile, 'prove I haven't forgotten everything you taught me. Just for a dinner?'

Jack smiled. 'I'd like that.'

Ianto's face creased into the softest of smiles. 'Good.'

'Is this a date?' Nudging Ianto's thigh with his, Jack smiled.

'It could be?' Ianto offered quietly, smiling at the handsome face inches from his.

'Oh,' Jack subtly shifted even closer, 'I would have said yes about ten months ago, Ianto.'

'You're still saying yes?'

Jack's expression was beautiful. 'Yes.'

'Good,' Ianto finally grinned. Jack just squeezed tightly, crushing Ianto into him and sighing. He pulled back quickly as Ianto fidgeted, arms falling to his sides. 'No,' Ianto said hastily and curled his hands into the fabric of Jack's coat, pulling him hurriedly back, 'chest sore, that's all,' he looked anxiously at Jack, keeping his arms wound around him.

'I saw the chemist bag,' Jack softly kissed Ianto's forehead, drawing back to gauge his reaction. Embarrassment mixed with pleasure flickered over Ianto's face, lips curving into a tentative smile. Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips to his forehead again, lingering. Ianto gave a nervous and pleased little huff and Jack smiled. 'So,' he fixed his eyes on Ianto's, 'what's in the bag?'

'Just some chest rub, was sick a while back.' Ianto's sudden laugh sounded loud in the still car, 'you are very transparent,' he flexed his fingers on Jack's shoulder.

Jack's answering grin was as bright as he remembered. 'I have even more right to fuss over you now?'

Catching the question Ianto gave a grudging smile, 'Yes,' his smile shyly grew as he said yes to the unspoken query.

'Gorgeous Welshman,' Jack breathed and trapped his face against the head rest, catching a fleeting kiss, the smallest brush of lips that left Ianto warm. Still grinning he slid sideways, awkwardly lifting his leg over. Cold night air drifted in as Jack swung the door open. 'I'll follow you?'

Ianto nodded and Jack smiled before swinging his legs out and quietly shutting the door. Ianto firmly quelled his uncertainty, twisting the car key determinedly and clearing his mind.

TW

The comforting weight of Jack's arm was around his waist before Ianto could even reach for his house keys, it was that possessive, contented touch that snapped something. The keys clinked back in his pocket and Ianto blindly turned into Jack's arms, eyes pressed shut with the comforting grasp of Jack's hands to pull him closer.

'Hey,' Jack cupped the back of Ianto's head, 'what's wrong?' He rubbed his fingers soothingly. He shifted and tightened his embrace, settling his chin on the younger man's shoulder as he waited patiently, carding his fingers slowly through soft brown hair. Taking a chance, he nuzzled gently at Ianto's neck, dropping comforting kisses over pale skin and letting his eyes slide closed as he concentrated solely on the man in his arms. Above them the light blinked on, soft yellow light casting shadows across the front steps. Jack slipped one of his hands free and carefully unbuttoned his coat, shifting the silent form of Ianto sideways as he opened out the coat. Ianto felt even more soft and vulnerable tucked inside his coat, delicate hands curled over thinner fabric at his sides and the curves of his body pressed close. Jack tightened his arms protectively around the younger man.

'Jack,' Ianto's accented voice sounded eventually, half muffled into Jack's collar. He shifted awkwardly, drawing back with a quick palm over his face and a forced smile.

'Think you'll talk to me?' Jack leaned back against the doorframe, face unreadable.

Ianto sighed and cast a glance out into the dark surrounds. 'I don't talk much. You know that.' He nudged Jack's foot gently with his, 'but that's just me.' He tried for a smile, 'Never knew what you saw in me.' Ianto's eyelashes fluttered closed as Jack's lips brushed tenderly over his cheek.

'I saw a lot,' Jack said simply, drawing back to the doorframe again. Ianto instinctively made to follow, a quick hand on his chest halting him. He froze and glanced anxiously up at Jack's shadowed face, sinking back with slow silent steps.

Pressing overly warm palms together Ianto swallowed. 'Right.'

Jack dipped his head with a tired smile. 'Have a little faith in me, Ianto.'

'Do really still want me?' Ianto asked simply, bracing his back on the wall behind.

'I said I _love _you, Ianto.' He reached out and squeezed Ianto's fingers, letting his hand drop away. 'What's wrong?'

'I hate not knowing what to do,' Ianto murmured his confession. He made to shift backwards on the step as Jack's thigh brushed his, a hand around his waist halting him. He met Jack's blue eyes questioningly. 'Hug?' He offered wryly.

'I believe I have a number of hugs owed to me,' dimples flickered briefly on Jack's cheeks.

'You do,' Ianto agreed regretfully.

'Didn't mean it like that,' Jack looped a hand over his shoulder and squeezed reproachfully.

'I'm so sorry, Jack,' Ianto clung to the solid body in front, desperate to listen to the reassuring beat of Jack's heart. He breathed in the familiar scent, enveloped in the security Jack had always provided.

'Alright?' Jack whispered and stroked a gentle hand down his ribs. Ianto hesitantly tilted his head, dark eyelashes fluttering closed as he gently kissed Jack's palm. The young man drew back and bit his lip, the warmth leaving Jack's hand and body. 'You're going hot and cold on me,' he murmured and took a regretful step back.

'Bear with me?' Ianto asked simply.

Jack's face creased into a smile. 'Yes.'

The smallest rasp of stubble brushed his lips as Ianto kissed Jack's jaw. 'You'll want to kill me,' he whispered a warning, blinking away the haunting prickle in his eyes.

'And yet,' being held by a man seemed somehow more protective, 'it's worth it,' Ianto liked the feeling. 'Should we go inside?' Jack murmured into his hair. 'I promise to be patient, I promise, Yan.'

TW

'So,' Ianto scratched lightly at the glass, 'I got some more fish. Jack approves.'

'Shouldn't I be the representative for the Jack fish?' He stopped behind the young man, halting and withdrawing his hand unnoticed as he moved to slip around his waist. He tucked it awkwardly into his pocket. 'How is he?'

'He's very sociable,' Ianto craned his head to follow the little black fish, 'he likes Darcy a lot, and I think he has a bit of a thing for Aragorn.'

Jack grinned and patted the glass. 'That's my boy. You don't have a Ianto fish?'

'Can't name a fish after myself.'

'How about if I bought it and named it Ianto, then gave it to you?'

'Tie a red bow on it,' Ianto said seriously, blank expression cracking into a smile at Jack's uncertain glance. 'I believe that was what's called a joke. Told in most cultures to-' he rocked to the side with a growing grin as Jack shoved his shoulder.

'Yeah, alright,' he mock growled, pinning Ianto to his side roughly.

'If you buy a fish it can be your fish?' Ianto offered, remaining by his side.

'Do I want a fish?'

'Everyone should want a fish,' Ianto said solemnly, 'it can live here.'

'Can I call it Ianto then?'

'You'll have to rename him if he doesn't like Jack.'

Jack felt strangely flattered. Unsure of how to respond to that he simply rubbed a brisk hand over Ianto's arm and pulled him closer.

'You don't have any pets?'

'I always wanted a dog,' Jack admitted. The young man under his arm with still for a moment, shifting before replying.

'I like dogs,' he fixed his gaze on the fish tank, 'you should get one.'

Ianto blinked his surprise as Jack clutched him in a fierce embrace, grinning and burying his head into his shoulder. 'Hm,' Jack hummed happily into his shirt, crushing him tightly, 'Ianto,' he squeezed briefly, swaying them sideways. Tentative pressure landed on his own shoulder blades, growing firmer as Ianto returned the clasp with equal fervour.

He eventually stepped back, remaining in contented silence as Ianto steered him into the kitchen, one slim hand at the small of his back.

'Pasta?' Ianto asked with a hint of a smile.

'Tradition,' Jack cleared a space on the bench and jumped backwards, letting his legs dangle over the cupboard doors.

Ianto shot a glance over his shoulder, 'As is that,' he smiled, 'I miss the jumper.'

Jack grinned disarmingly, 'I can take my pants off if it would make you feel better?'

'The thought makes me quiver with desire,' Ianto said seriously, flicking the stove top on. He turned sharply with a raised eyebrow as something clunked to the ground, an impudent grin meeting him as Jack held his jeans aloft before deliberately dropping them to the floor. 'That was fast,' Ianto said mildly, fighting a stutter.

'Not a phrase I get often,' Jack twirled bare ankles at him. Keeping his face composed, Ianto kept a quiet glance sideways, absently putting the pot on the stove as his eyes mapped bare calves. 'Wrong one,' Jack grinned at him, nodding at the stove top. Ianto felt his ears grow warmer as he hastily moved the pot across. He cast another carefully glance at Jack's knees. 'Want me to take anything else off?' Jack sounded thoroughly amused, eyes twinkling as his fringe flopped down.

'Pants are enough,' Ianto's ears flushed further as he sounded rather unsure. He set the spoon down with a clink and turned deliberately. 'That makes a very nice addition to my kitchen,' he said openly, running his eyes without pretence over smoothly muscled thighs. Jack was gorgeous. He made no attempt to hide the smile twitching at his mouth, there was no need to. He smiled further and shifted to accept the offered hand, allowing himself to be pulled between Jack's knees.

'May I?' Jack pulled Ianto's arm up to drape over his shoulder, tilting his head.

Ianto's shirt whispered against Jack's skin as he shifted forward, slipped cool fingers over Jack's warm skin, threaded through soft hair. 'This?' Jack's breath ghosted over his lips, inches apart as Ianto hesitantly brought their mouths together. There was a single moment of surprise as Jack froze, neck tense under Ianto's tentative clasp, then with a sigh Jack's lips moulded gently to his, parting, pressing, sliding. Ianto shuddered and arched further forward. Large hands, masculine hands, slipped down his arms, pressing against his belly and slowly curving around his back, one smoothing up his spine to rest as a warm weight between his shoulderblades. Jack tilted his head further sideways, nose brushing Ianto's cheek, catching Ianto's mouth again in a slow caress. Ianto cradled Jack's face in his hands and moved in response, feeling every brush and tug of Jack's skin, hands, thighs, lips.

Ianto drew back slowly, tugging delicately on Jack's lower lip. With a soft breath he rested his forehead against his, hands still cupping his jaw and body arched forward.

'Alright?' Jack clarified softly.

Ianto suddenly chuckled, 'I can't believe you took your jeans off.'

**Have rewritten, edited, deleted, rewritten, deleted this chapter too many times to count. Have also fended off keyboard attacks from a persistent kitty cat. It's a tough life.**

**Now on Twitter with a number of ff authors, under the same name. I'm so very creative.**


	15. Handbags and Hesitant Affection

**...posting to the right story this time**

**Florence + the Machine, brilliant writing music.**

Ianto finally stopped and set the packet down on the bench with a clunk, turning a questioning look over his shoulder at Jack. 'Well?'

His handsome face settled in contrition, its sincerity called into question by the smile hovering over his lips. 'Just watching you cook.'

'You're usually glued to my back,' Ianto shrugged and turned back to the pot, smiling as footsteps pattered and Jack's chest was plastered to his back.

'Don't mind?'

'Couldn't cook without it,' Ianto said mildly, tipping the pasta in. Jack rested his chin on his shoulder, looping his arms familiarly around his waist. He took an automatic step backwards into the Jack, settling comfortably. 'Tactile, aren't you?'

'Perhaps,' Jack admitted.

Ianto tilted his head backwards to smile at him. 'Perhaps?'

'What better way to show someone you care?' He shrugged against his back.

It was an absent movement to lightly smack with hands creeping under his shirt with the stirring spoon. Spoon in hand, Ianto immediately froze and turned with an apology hovering. Jack's boyish grin halted him and he instead gave him another judicial tap. 'Hands where I can see them, Harkness,' he immediately felt lighter for the familiar teasing. He couldn't help but laugh softly as Jack lifted his shirt, exposing his bare chest. With an obvious gesture he spread his soft hand over Ianto's skin.

'See them?' Jack's nose brushed his ear, a smile in his voice. He waggled his fingers briefly. The slow bubble of the water and Ianto's hitched breath were the only sounds in the kitchen, the quiet rustle of clothes as Ianto leaned back into a welcoming embrace. 'Alright?' Jack queried carefully, stilling his hand.

Ianto smiled and turned. 'You don't have to keep asking.'

'Just want to make sure.'

Ianto brushed tentative fingers over the soft skin of Jack's stomach. Jack gripped Ianto's shoulder with a shuddering breath, head falling forward as his grip tightened. There were smooth planes of muscles under his drifting fingertips, so much firmer then he was used too, Jack gasped as Ianto flattened his hand and pressed.

'Water's boiling over,' Ianto withdrew his hand, face obscured as Jack slowly opened his eyes.

'So,' Jack cleared his throat, leaning his palms back against the counter edge, 'I guess I'll see you tomorrow as well?' The young man in front snorted indelicately and fixed Jack with a disbelieving tilt of his head. Jack dipped his head with a faint smile, 'Fair enough.'

'Can you imagine any circumstances under which I wouldn't have to go to the rehearsal dinner?' Hand cupped around the spoon, Ianto brought a piece of pasta to his lips and blew lightly. Jack flexed his fingers over the counter. 'I hope I'm sitting next to you,' Ianto commented, taking a small bite of the pasta, 'I usually end up as a sherry monitor for Aunt Margaret at these sorts of things.'

'I'll do my best,' Jack leant forward and quickly hovered his hand over the second piece Ianto was lifting to his mouth, startled blue eyes staring up at him from a confused face. 'Keep doing that to the pasta and we'll never eat.' Baby blue eyes flicked down to the pasta then back to Jack's face then his mouth opened in an adorable o shape. Jack grinned as the tips of Ianto's ears turned pink.

Ianto flicked his gaze down at the curly shaped pasta then back up at Jack, concern in the furrow of his brow. 'Should I be worried?' He slowly grinned as Jack laughed, a pleased flush spreading down his cheeks.

'Most definitely,' Ianto's cheek was warm under his palm, 'not.'

Ianto set the spoon back on the bench with a soft clink, 'Tell me what you've been doing this year.'

TW

Ianto waited by the door as Jack flashed him one last wide smile before sliding into his car, silence in the still night before the car started and bright headlights blinked on. Ianto squinted his eyes and raised his hand in a blind goodbye. Lingering by the door for a moment longer he could still feel the warmth of Jack's last kiss, memory making him smile to himself as he padded back inside.

TWTWTW

'How'd I look?' Jack spread his arms immediately.

'Good, very good,' Ianto said quietly and honestly, trailing his eyes over the perfect fit of his blue shirt and feeling a smile twitch at his lips, 'very good, Jack.'

'Mm,' Jack openly appraised him, 'you look better,' his hand made its way to the small of his back. 'Love the tie,' his other hand played with the strip of pink and black silk, sparkling eyes catching Ianto's as he wound it through his fingers and tugged teasingly. Jack gave one last regretful tug at his tie when Ianto eventually shifted away, letting it trail through his fingers. 'Really like the tie.'

'Should I wear it more often?' Ianto pulled the door closed with a thud, twisting the key in the lock.

'You should see me more often while wearing it.'

'I'll make a note of that,' Ianto gave the door handle an experimental twist before dropping the keys into his pocket. He flicked a quick glance at Jack, catching the brief uncertainty in his eyes before a wide smile was hitched into place. They walked to the car in silence, Jack's fingers brushing lightly against his with each step. 'So,' Jack broke the continuing silence as he slid into the car, 'all ready for today?' The engine purred into life.

'It will be stressful, panicked and I will end it regretting my relation to Rhiannon,' Ianto clipped his belt in, neatening his tie.

'So a fun time to be had by all?' A forced smile marred Jack's handsome face.

'Without a doubt,' resting his cheek on the cold glass, Ianto stared at the passing scenery. He heard Jack sigh and shift in the seat beside him, a quick glance revealing bitten lips and a frustrated grip on the steering wheel. 'Why the writing face?' He asked mildly.

Jack looked quickly around. 'Writing face?'

Ianto shrugged self-consciously, smoothing his hands over his suit trousers. 'Precedes the aspirin face.'

Jack gave a sudden bark of laughter, eyes warmer. 'I have labelled faces?' Ianto shrugged again and looked out the window. He looked down as a firm hand squeezed his thigh. 'Just hoping you haven't changed your mind.' Jack gently traced the inner seam of his pants down to his knee, drawing his hand back with a lingering press.

'About you?' Ianto smiled openly, 'No.'

'You can kiss me, if you want you know.'

Already feeling lighter Ianto chuckled, fixing Jack with an amused look. 'Is that the reason behind the writing face?' He chuckled again. 'I'm adjusting to the person I'm kissing having stubble.'

'I shaved,' Jack offered his cheek sideways for Ianto's inspection, struggling to keep his eyes straight on the road.

'And you look very handsome.'

Jack's eyes sparkled hopefully beneath his dark flop of hair. 'You find me attractive?' Ianto took in the perfect slope of his jaw, the cling of his shirt leading to dark fitted pants. He laughed, refusing to answer Jack's grinning question. 'I'm sure tonight won't be as bad as you think,' Jack smiled out at the road.

'That's a quick turnaround,' Ianto pressed his knuckles to his mouth, keeping his gaze fixed out the windscreen.

A quick hand slapped his thigh. 'Don't smirk at me, Jones.'

'Just admiring the view,' Ianto said composedly.

'Better view's this way,' Jack waggled his eyebrows.

'Should I sit in the back?' Ianto asked mildly, 'Give you and your ego more room?' Jack chuckled and the car lapsed back into silence again. Ianto stole another glance at Jack and drummed his fingers over the car door, conscious of every fidget and the squeak of leather as Jack rotated his grip on the steering wheel. The car slowed to a halt in traffic and Jack craned his neck, peering around the other cars with an irritated scowl. Whatever he saw caused him to slump back into the seat, his back hitting it with a muted thump. Ianto released a slow breath as Jack tapped his foot rapidly.

'If you were home I'd suggest going for a walk,' Ianto said eventually.

Jack's head snapped quickly towards him, frown still in place as he chewed at his lip. 'Hm?' Ianto just waved it away and settled down in the seat, stretching his legs out with a sigh. The car inched forward in silence.

'Am I your brother-in-law or your boyfriend today?' Jack burst out finally.

Ianto lifted his hand from his eyes. 'What?'

'Today, what will it be?'

'Where's this coming from?' Ianto turned a baffled look on him.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair opened his mouth, hesitating and closing it firmly. 'Never mind.' He glanced at the confused young man beside him and bit his lip again, unable to voice the frustration he felt.

'You've mussed your hair,' Ianto reached across and gently patted his head. Sighing, Jack tilted his head and dropped a quick kiss on his palm. He twitched a small smile at the pleased little murmur Ianto made. 'I'm going away for two weeks,' his lilting accent broke the following silence.

'Oh?' He kept his voice flat, missing the hurt surprise that rose in Ianto's face.

'Alright,' Ianto said mildly. He tucked his hands under his arms. 'Just thought I'd say.'

'Where?' He asked tiredly.

'No matter.'

Jack reached down and flicked on the radio.

Finally the car slowed to a halt, the engine dying and leaving overwhelming silence. 'Sorry,' Jack said simply.

'Hug?' Ianto offered quietly. Jack nodded with a half smile and slid out of the car, footsteps muted as he circled to Ianto's side. Ianto eased out and into inviting arms, the same hesitation as last night gripping him before warm lips brushed over his own. Feeling that gentle pressure it was easy to relax against Jack's body, to respond to the coaxing tugs and to cradle that distinctly male jaw in his palms. He slid his fingertips slowly over the softness of his cheeks, mapping the swell of cheekbones that rose under his exploring hands and easing into mirroring touches over his own features. Jack's kisses slowed and he drew back an inch, Ianto arched an eyebrow questioningly. 'The groom's brother and the bride's brother engaging in questionable acts in the car park,' he briefly kissed the tempting pink lips centimetres from his own.

'I'm foreseeing some interesting reactions to this.' Ianto shifted his weight and caught Jack around the waist, pressing them together. Ianto pressed a gentle open mouthed kiss to Jack's mouth, feeling it open invitingly. Jack's tongue brushed over his lip and Ianto froze, forcing himself to relax into Jack's caress. The hand at the small of his back rubbed soothingly, heat radiating through the silk of his shirt to skin, he barely registered the downwards slip until he felt a large hand cupping his backside. Jack squeezed teasingly and Ianto gripped his hips tightly, pressing Jack up against the car as he kissed him. He wasn't kissing a man, he was kissing Jack.

Jack's eyes were lazily content, framed by dark lashes and gazing openly at the man in his arms. 'Can't go home yet, can we?' His voice was husky.

'Probably not,' Ianto stepped back to allow Jack to stand properly. Jack seemed content to remain propped against the car door looking beautifully dishevelled. 'Come on,' he nodded his head towards the building, smiling as Jack straightened his tie and pushed forward with a sigh. 'Jacket,' he reminded him.

'Everything good?' Jack glanced down over himself, looking up questioningly at Ianto.

'Tie's still lopsided,' Ianto deftly fixed his collar, 'sorry,' he flashed Jack a sudden shy grin.

'I hope you'll lopside it again.'

Ianto quirked an eyebrow, giving his tie one last tug before looking up. 'Lopside?' Jack tapped his lips. Ianto's response was soft and fleeting, the merest brush of fingertips over his chest and lips over his. 'Ready?' He asked quickly.

TW

'Hello, darling,' Mam pecked a quick kiss on his cheek, 'Jack, dear,' she patted Jack's chest. 'That dreadful woman's following me,' she murmured into Ianto's ear, squeezing his hand before slipping effortlessly through the crowd. Ianto stifled a smile as he watched Anita peer across the room, eyes scanning and face settling in a frown.

'Gray's lucky to have your Mam for his mother-in-law,' Jack smiled fondly after her.

Ianto leaned sideways, murmuring in his ear as Anita approached. 'She's already adopted you, you do know that?'

'Jack!' Anita squeezed through a gap in the people, smoothing down her prim blue dress. 'Ianto?' She asked with a hint of uncertainty.

'My boyfriend,' Jack supplied.

'Oh,' brown eyes widened. 'We've met before, haven't we?'

'At Christmas,' Ianto said politely, recognising the twitch of Jack's lips as he suppressed a grin.

'Of course,' she said with obvious understanding, 'yes.' There was an awkward pause and the sound of choking from Jack. 'I think Rhiannon's mother needs me,' she smiled and left hurriedly.

Jack spread his hands and raised his eyebrows significantly, breaking into a wicked grin, 'She has absolutely no idea who you are,' his voice trembled with suppressed laughter, lips pressed against Ianto's ear as he murmured, 'she's going to worry about this all night.'

'You could have just said I was Rhiannon's brother,' Ianto smiled over his shoulder.

'But then she might have actually remembered. This way,' he grinned against Ianto's skin, 'her reaction will be even more amusing when she finds out your Rhiannon's brother as well.'

'Hopefully she'll mention something to Mam,' Ianto cast a glance around the room.

'Not sure how to tell her?' Jack sobered.

'Mam, I'm bi. How's your day been?'

'Straightforward, I like it,' Jack shrugged.

'How did you do it?' Ianto asked suddenly, discretely linking his hand through Jack's.

Jack laughed and stroked his thumb across his hand. 'I danced to ABBA and could sing Super Trouper, they saw it coming.'

'Rhiannon made me dance to Locomotion with her.'

Jack groaned and bent his knees, clasping his hands together. 'Please tell me you have videos.'

'I bloody hope not.'

'How about,' Jack wound his arm around Ianto's trim waist, tugging his lithe body into his side, 'just saying you're dating me?' Ianto's face was beautiful anxious, eyes flicking to the surrounding people, the small line between eyebrows present. 'You don't mind this?' He gestured at Ianto's obvious position near him.

Ianto released his lip from his teeth. 'No.'

'But it's not your Mam?' Jack guessed.

'I'm not embarrassed,' his voice lilted in that familiar accent, hand firm on Jack's chest as though keeping him from moving.

Closing his hand around Ianto's, Jack swayed and tucked his head over his shoulder. 'Other people are dancing,' he commented, eyes closed.

Ianto's voice was amused in his ear. 'Am I proving something to you here?'

'Not at all,' he replied honestly, rotating in a drifting circle. Ianto pressed flush against him and he hummed his approval. Their hips dipped together with each slow step and Ianto released a slow breath down Jack's neck, unintentionally teasing. The curves of Ianto's body swam into view as he fluttered his eyes open, watching each languid movement as the mirroring presses touched his thighs and all else.

'Sorry, darling,' a light touch brushed his shoulder, startling him. Mam smiled. 'Rhiannon's looking for Ianto.' The body in his arms froze and fingers dug painfully into his biceps.

'Mam,' Ianto lifted his head from Jack's neck with a forced smile.

She gave an expressive twist of her twist and shrugged elegantly. 'Merely the messenger,' she patted his back and caught someone else's eye, smiling and moving away. Ianto was out of Jack's arms with a pained grimace, vanishing between people before he could speak. Jack smoothed down his shirt and glanced around for someone else he knew.

TW

'What are you doing out there?' Ianto discretely leaned his head out the window.

'Hiding,' Rhiannon tilted her head up to the window ledge and patted the wooden seat beside her. Ianto cast a subtle glance around him and slipped towards the open doors, walking noiselessly between the outside walls and the bushes. 'Sit,' his sister tapped the seat again.

'Anita?' Ianto lowered himself down, the two of them tucked out of view.

Rhiannon hugged him tightly, burying her face into her brother's shoulder. 'I want to kill Gray's stepmother,' she whispered.

'She just wants it to be perfect,' Ianto whispered back, patting her back.

'Then she should have her own wedding,' Rhiannon lifted her head, pausing and sniffing. Ianto arched one eyebrow as she sniffed at his neck, trying to half-heartedly push her away. 'You smell like Jack,' she said slowly.

'I came in the car with him. How do you know what Jack smells like?' He muttered incredulously, settling back with an uncomfortable wriggle on the bench.

'Step-siding both metaphorically and physically,' Rhiannon plucked idly at the bush beside.

'We're-' he paused.

Rhiannon didn't wait, leaning forward to kiss his cheek warmly. 'Finally,' she smiled at him, flicking a strand of hair off his forehead.

'Perhaps,' Ianto twirled a leaf between his fingers, offering it absently to Rhiannon.

'Just want to stay friends?'

'No,' Ianto admitted, gazing up at the night sky. He smiled at the faint glitter of stars as Rhiannon elbowed him in the ribs.

'Then you'll be fine,' she paused, fingers halting over the tiny buckle on her shoe, 'Lisa's here, you know.'

TW

Jack murmured an apology as he brushed someone's arm, startled as they gasped. 'Sorry,' he repeated, forcing a disarming smile.

'You're Jack, aren't you?' The woman looked coolly at him.

'I am,' he said, waiting curiously.

'Lisa,' she gave curt nod and Jack closed his eyes briefly.

'Ianto never cheated,' he said bluntly, unable to see how it could get any more awkward then it was currently.

'Jack.'

He suppressed a heavy sigh at the familiar Welsh voice.

'Oh, God,' Ianto murmured, halting beside him. 'Lisa,' he released a painful breath.

Somehow the tight clutch of a hidden hand on his back made the situation minutely better.

'I'm seeing someone,' Lisa announced, unmoving as people danced and swayed around them.

'So am I.'

A wildly inappropriate grin threatened to break across his face as Ianto dropped his hand to his hip and took an obvious step closer.

'Since yesterday,' Ianto continued steadily.

Lisa gave a one shouldered shrug, glancing away across the crowds. Jack took the moment to press his mouth to Ianto's ear. 'Want to run?'

'This is Pete,' she said shortly, linking hands with a tall blonde haired man.

Judging by Ianto's silence he had no more idea of how to respond to that than he did.

'You're the ex?' Pete asked loudly. Lisa shot him a quick glance. Uncertain blue eyes met Jack's as Ianto curled his hand tighter at his hip. 'Well?' Pete prompted, a slight slur to his speech.

'Yes,' Ianto said reluctantly, face composed and unreadable, 'that would be me.'

'The fag one?'

The firm grip of Ianto's hand stopped Jack from responding to that. 'Most likely me also,' Ianto replied without a change in expression. Lisa looked faintly mortified, whispering something in Pete's ear, handing him her handbag and giving him a light push towards the door.

'You were cheating on my Lisa,' he slurred accusingly. Ianto ignored that and turned away. There was a hurried scuffle of feet, a sharp cry and Jack felt his head snap forward, pain spreading as he slumped forward.

It was just Jack, no sound, no feeling, just him falling slowly. Ianto's arms were around him before he could even think, cradling and lowering. Jack's beautiful eyes were closed and features slack. His head was a gentle weight in his hands as Ianto held him helplessly. He didn't know where to look, what to do. Ianto kept his soft cheeks cradled in his hands and finally let out a shuddering breath. Someone else slipped their hands under Jack's head, familiar kind eyes meeting his.

Sound returned. The room was hushed. Ianto clenched his jaw and suddenly stood, arms and hands grasping at his shoulders as he surged forward with a blind shout. He fought against them and familiar blue eyes locked briefly with his, ice cold with anger now, Gray removed his hand from trapping Ianto's arm briefly.

Ianto's fist connected with Pete's cheek, a collective raise of voices and thud of feet on the floor before he was restrained again. Ianto didn't spare another glance for Pete.

'Jack,' he said simply, tears prickling as he dropped with a muted thud to his knees.

'Bastard hit me with a handbag,' Jack opened his eyes and grinned weakly. Ianto smiled in dizzying relief and stroked a gentle hand down his cheek, not trusting himself to speak.

**The ending...could I resist? No, not really.**


	16. A Couple

**I'm sick and delusional, I therefore crave fluff. Also crave blueberries, but that is of little relevance.**

Bright blue eyes regarded him softly, following the movements of his hands and flicking to his face. 'Does it hurt?' Ianto asked in concern, stilling the cloth and staring worriedly at Jack.

'I'm a big boy,' Jack flashed him a quick grin.

'He did a good job,' Ianto commented, shifting further forward to examine the angry bruise, one slim hand cupping Jack's chin. Soft hair tickled his neck as Jack slumped his forehead onto his shoulder. 'Jack,' Ianto's voice cracked with fear. The pressure lifted from his shoulder as Jack straightened, face tender in the harsh white lights of the kitchen.

'You're that worried?'

Ianto cleared his throat and swallowed. 'Are you dizzy?' He shifted his crate forward with a loud scrape, knees bumping Jack's. 'Queasy?'

'Love you, Ianto,' Jack's voice was soft under the noise from the kitchen. He swept Ianto's hair back with a large hand and pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead. 'You really were worried, weren't you?' His lips brushed Ianto's skin with each word.

'You're not feeling sleepy?' Cupping Jack's chin in both hands he lifted his head and peered steadily into Jack's eyes. They crinkled as Jack smiled and he slid his cheek along Ianto's to his shoulder, Ianto worried his lip and wound his arms protectively around Jack's back. They sat together in silence, the shouts of voices and clank of plates coming from the kitchen intruding over the faint pulse of music. Ianto ran his hand over the smooth fabric of Jack's shirt and pulled him closer.

The music suddenly increased as the door swung open, heels clicking as Mam came through, closely followed by a smirking Gray. 'How's our tough fighter doing?' Gray crouched down beside his brother.

'Piss off,' Jack shoved at Gray's shoulder, lifting his head from Ianto and blinking slowly in the bright lights.

'I want to take him to the doctors,' Ianto said quietly. Gray smothered a wide grin, wincing as Mam smacked him across the head.

'Will you make it?' He asked seriously, laying a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

'I'm the better Harkness,' Jack informed Ianto, ignoring Gray.

'Let's have a look at you,' Mam tilted his face up, tapping his cheek with affectionate reproach as he fluttered his eyelashes at her. 'Doctors might not be a bad idea, Ianto.' Gray muffled laughter.

Ianto was immediately on his feet, 'Let's go.'

'He's not dying, darling.'

'He's still here,' bracing his hand on the crate, Jack slowly pushed himself up and relaxed with a contented expression into Ianto's steadying arm.

'You're loving every minute of this, aren't you?' Gray shook his head.

Tilting his head, Jack kissed Ianto's cheek. 'He's just jealous,' he murmured into his ear.

Gray supported him from the other side. 'I'm really not, no offence intended Ianto.'

'None taken.' The music grew louder again as Mam propped open the door, letting him edge both himself and Jack through. 'How's it going?' He murmured quietly in Jack's ear, steering him through the crowd.

'Little dizzy,' Jack admitted. 'Not bad. Don't need the doctors.' Ianto ignored him, Jack's waist moving under his hand as he laughed. 'This is a bit of a role reversal, isn't it?'

'My turn now,' Ianto smiled against Jack's temple, brushing a soft kiss before tightening his hand and guiding him forward. It was cool outside as they moved through the parting crowd, still with the music a faint pulsing beat in the night. 'Say goodbye to Rhiannon for me?' Ianto guided a happily compliant Jack into the car, glancing at Gray as he straightened.

Gray just shook his head, squeezing Ianto's shoulder before bending down to his brother. Ianto missed their quiet conversation as he moved around the car, sinking into his seat with a small shiver at the cold. Jack murmured something to his brother, the window quietly whirring as it slid up, he fixed Ianto with an unreadable expression.

'You punched that man?'

Ianto fumbled with the heating dials. 'It seemed appropriate.'

'My knight in tailored suit,' Jack sounded amused now, warmth growing in his voice.

'I punched you too,' Ianto reminded him. He turned his head sideways, bent over the heating to find laughing blue eyes inches from his. A reluctant smile tugged at his lips and Jack's handsome face creased into a warm grin.

'Never mind that,' Jack murmured, voice low and rich. His eyes closed, Ianto gazed at his dark eyelashes growing closer, fluttering his own shut as their lips met. He smiled unconsciously into the kiss and threaded his fingers through Jack's hair.

'Mm,' Jack hummed lazily, eyes still closed, 'really-' his lips moved over Ianto's with a hint of purpose, 'don't want to go to the doctors.' Ianto somehow found his face cradled by two firm hands, unable to concentrate as Jack kissed him insistently. Fingertips trailed down his neck teasingly, soft lips gliding across his cheek.

'Jac-' Ianto was cut off as Jack quickly covering his mouth again, a wholly pleasant distraction. 'Ja-' he couldn't think with Jack doing _that_. 'J-' a tantalising hand on his thigh. 'Concussion,' he laid his fingertips over Jack's lips, breathing heavily. 'You have a concussion.'

Jack's soft lips moved into a wide grin under his touch. 'Because I want to-'

Ianto pressed his fingers down quickly, blinking slowly and swallowing. 'Concussion, Jack.'

TW

Ianto absently ran his hand down Jack's back, smoothing his palm over his spine and pressing lightly. Jack slept peacefully across his legs, a warm and comforting weight. He carded his fingers through short brown hair, smiling as he teased it into small little spikes, trailing his palm over the ends and twitching his lips as they tickled his skin. The couch creaked as he leaned over and carefully kissed the small part of hair, lingering closed eyed with his hand cupping Jack's head.

'Did I fall sleep?' Jack's throat hummed against his knee, voice sleepy.

'It's quite possible,' Ianto murmured seriously, pressing one last kiss to the tempting patch of skin below his ear.

Lazy arms wrapped around his knee and hugged tightly as Jack nestled his face contentedly into his thigh. 'Just a nap,' his voice was already slurring with sleep again. 'Whas time?'

Ianto lifted his hand free, flicking his wrist to reveal his watch. 'About eleven,' he kept his hand resting on Jack's neck. The weight shifted over his legs as Jack groaned and wearily pushed himself upright.

'I should go,' Jack said through a languid stretch, blinking tiredly at Ianto. 'Need my beauty sleep,' he curled back down into Ianto's side despite his words.

'No you don't,' Ianto adjusted himself back around Jack and settled comfortably.

'Flattery will get you everywhere.'

'Just stay here,' he was loath to part with the man nestled against him.

'Mm,' Jack blinked sleepily, arms going around Ianto's waist, 'taking advantage of me?'

Ianto tapped him on the knee, 'Come on,' he slipped sideways, halting automatically at the mewl of protest that earned. 'Bed,' he moved carefully away again.

'Have your wicked way with me?' Jack blindly held his hands out for Ianto, allowing himself to be supported and led with stumbling steps towards the bedroom.

'Sleep,' Ianto settled Jack with a sigh of the mattress on the bed, 'alright with that?' He hesitated, trying to read Jack's face in the muted light.

A soft smile met his gaze, Jack reached out, 'C'mere,' he tiredly tugged him down beside him, keeping a light grasp on Ianto's waist he leaned back with a sigh and laid across the bed. A simple look and pressure of his hand encouraged Ianto to slowly relax down beside him, the dip of the mattress rolling his shoulder into Jack's chest. 'Whatever you want,' Jack murmured, lashes casting dark shadows down his cheeks as his eyes drifted close.

'Couldn't have you falling asleep on me,' Ianto kept his voice hushed.

Jack chuckled and brushed his nose over Ianto's neck, nestling into his side. 'That wouldn't be an issue, trust me.'

Raising his hand, Ianto quietly covered Jack's hand on his chest, fitting their fingers together in a peaceful clasp. Jack's cheek was the perfect weight on his shoulder, his regular breaths delicate and comforting.

Eventually Ianto shifted carefully, slipping his free hand behind Jack's head and lowering it tenderly to the duvet as he pulled his shoulder free. Jack slept on, face relaxed and still and Ianto just watched in silence as the other man laid trustingly beside him. He regretfully flicked his eyes away to Jack's shirt, lingering over the buttons before looking up uncertainly. 'Jack,' he stroked the back of his finger over his soft cheek, repeating his name louder until his eyelashes fluttered open. 'Sorry,' he smiled apologetically, 'I-' he gestured at Jack's clothes.

A line appeared across his forehead as Jack yawned and struggled upright, fumbling with his shirt. 'Should have just taken everything off,' Jack swayed forward to press dry lips briefly to Ianto's jaw before struggling out of his blue shirt. Unsure of where to look, Ianto turned and slowly unbuttoned his own shirt, halting before pulling it off. He heard the thud of clothes on the floor behind him and the appreciative sigh as Jack curled under the duvet. He carefully pulled one arm out and dipped his head as the duvet rustled and Jack's arms encircled his waist. His shirt slid back as Jack tugged it open, brushing kisses down Ianto's back as the sliding fabric revealed more skin.

Ianto's feelings were mixed when the caresses stopped and Jack settled back on the pillow with a contented sigh. Ianto smiled into the dark wall and stood to let his pants thud to the ground. He tucked his legs beneath the duvet, unashamedly pressing his leg along Jack's.

'I'm really not that tired,' Jack's low, warm voice murmured.

Ianto laid still. Then the bed creaked as he rolled onto the warm body beside him, smiling quietly down at the beautiful face below his. Jack's hands ghosted up his ribs, stroking languid paths over his bare back. 'Not really tired either?' Jack asked with a warm grin, cupping Ianto's cheek as they met for a slow kiss, all soft touches and small shifts against welcoming bodies.

TW

Ianto curled instinctively towards the warmth to his right, encompassing warmth that pulled him in closer with a murmur. Large hands stroked his hair slowly, mapped his features, drifted delicate paths over his face and lingered with the merest brush under his mouth. Blinking sleepily in the glow of a distant streetlight, Ianto opened his eyes slowly and yawned softly. Jack felt himself smile unconsciously as the young man in his arms yawned adorably, hazy blue eyes closing tightly, his body pressing closer with a tired stretch. 'Sh,' he whispered, settling Ianto soothingly back against himself. 'Sleep.' A tiny smile hovering his lips, Ianto's eyelids slid closed and he huffed a slow exhale over Jack's bicep.

'This is perfect, you know?' Ianto's voice was muffled with sleep, warm and lazy.

Jack lowered his lips to Ianto's forehead, 'Oh I know.' Vanilla shampoo. 'I know.'

Ianto hummed contentedly and pulled Jack closer with one loosely slung arm, feeling like a giant soft toy, Jack obliged willingly.

TW

Jack sighed and rolled over with a rustle of bedding, muscles bunching across his bare shoulders as he drew the duvet to his chest. Cupping his cheek delicately, Ianto leaned down and brushed his lips over Jack's cheekbone. He slept peacefully on and exhaled lightly over Ianto's cheek. Ianto was reluctant to draw any further away from Jack, he settled carefully on the pillow beside him and left his hand where it was, cradling the curves of Jack's face.

TW

Everything smelled of Ianto. Jack burrowed down further into the inviting sheets.

There was a face pressed into his chest, a distinctly male body curled around his. Ianto froze then slowly smiled, relaxing back down into the pillow, draping his arm over Jack's trim waist.

'Morning,' Jack murmured into his chest.

'Morning,' Ianto echoed. Jack yawned and rubbed his cheek lazily against Ianto, snuggling closer.

'Thoughts on waking up with a man in your bed?' Jack slung his arm over Ianto's back.

'Undecided. Don't mind waking up to you though.'

With a wriggle and bounce of the mattress Jack shuffled up level with Ianto's face, eyes amused under ruffled hair. 'I assure you, I am most definitely a man.'

Ianto grinned and trailed the tips of his fingers down Jack's bare arm. 'I meant it's not the same, I don't think of you as a man.' He laughed at Jack's expression. 'You're Jack,' he tried to explain, 'it's different.'

'I think I feel insulted,' dimples appeared on Jack's cheeks as he grinned, eyes sparkling. 'I know what you mean,' he added in a softer tone, grin refusing to fade. 'So, thoughts on waking up with a Jack in your bed?'

'Favourable thoughts.'

'Favourable?' Jack had the smallest of freckles on his left cheekbone.

'Very,' Ianto grinned as Jack pressed their noses together, laughing as he stole a quick kiss.

'You seem happy,' Jack commented, his own brilliant smile only widening.

'I am.'

'Last night alright?' Jack waggled his eyebrows, true concern in his gaze.

Ianto smiled lazily and looped his arm over Jack's shoulder. 'I don't remember complaining.'

'You didn't,' Jack murmured against his skin.

'I'm not complaining now either?' Ianto hinted, unable to help grinning.

'That so?' Jack rolled him onto his back, hands now confident as they remapped his body. Ianto huffed a sigh as his phone hummed and skated across the bedside table. Jack bit his shoulder and he ignored it. A minute later it hummed again.

'Hello?' Ianto said curtly, leaving himself sprawled across Jack's stomach, phone clutched awkwardly to his ear. 'Oh, hello,' his tone shifted and he scrabbled hurriedly away from Jack, slapping at his chest, 'yes, yes, it is Ianto.' He ran a distracted hand through his hair, pressing his free hand over Jack's mouth and holding him still. '_It's your father,'_ he mouthed at the man sidling up against his back, movements flustered as he smoothed his hair back again. 'Yes, Jack was fine.' Jack nodded his silent agreement. 'Yes, you're correct, I took him to the doctors last night...perhaps he's still asleep?' Jack bit his neck reprovingly and Ianto stifled a moan, recovering to deliver a sharp slap to his bare thigh. 'Alright, thanks, you too.' Ianto snapped his phone closed and turned to fix Jack with a glare.

Innocent blue eyes looked back at him and Jack shrugged, sliding his hands slowly around Ianto's ribs. 'What?' He lowered his head and ran his lips over his shoulder. 'I'm still sleeping.'

'I'd better leave you to it then,' Ianto slid his legs out into the cold.

'Woah,' firm hands closed around his thighs, halting him, 'where does the naked man think he's going?'

'Shower?'

The sheets rustled and Jack pressed against his back. 'It's important to think of the environment,' Jack murmured seriously, 'save water.'

'You're right. We shouldn't shower.'

'Or,' Jack slipped in front of him, 'we could shower together.'

Ianto smiled unconsciously, taking in the gorgeousness that was Jack. 'That's an idea.'

TWTWTW

Jack flung an arm around his shoulder and squeezed him in tightly, 'My boy's getting so big,' he whispered sadly, the quiver of his lips as he tried not to smile giving him away.

'I really have to go,' Ianto said regretfully, placing his violin down with a gentle thump. He slipped his arms around Jack's waist and tucked his head over Jack's shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent and closing his eyes briefly in the secure comfort of his arms.

'I'm going to miss you,' Jack said quietly, all humour gone from his voice. He drew Ianto even closer as the boarding call sounded, locking his arms around his waist. 'You should go,' he drew back after a minute of simply feeling Ianto's heartbeat against his. Serious blue eyes gazed into his, he knew from the prickling his own would be too bright.

'Miss you too,' Ianto twitched a smile at him, slowly pulling his arms away from Jack. Quickly cupping Ianto's cheek in his palm, Jack leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to his mouth.

'Go,' he said simply, moving his palm from beautifully soft skin.

'Two weeks only,' Ianto squeezed his hand and walked through the gates, stopping to give him a perfect smile. Jack smiled back and blinked rapidly. He looked down moments later as his phone hummed, breaking into a soft laugh as he read the message from Ianto. _Don't forget to feed my fish x_

TWTWTW

Jack murmured soothingly as he lifted the plastic bag up to eyelevel, tracking the movement of the small shubunkin fish. He smiled and clicked open the door to Ianto's house, bringing the little white and gold Ianto with him.

TWTWTW

'Will you just sit _still_,' Rhiannon shoved Jack back into the seat. 'Five hours. You have five hours to wait.'

'Just don't want to be late,' Jack tapped his foot on the floor.

Rhiannon whirled around again, a threatening figure in old home clothes and perfect makeup. 'Who's the one getting married here? Aren't I supposed to be stressing more than you? I'm not stressing so why are you stressing? The bride is the one that's supposed to be stressing!'

'I can see a pin,' Jack gestured at her hair, his voice calm and placating in the face of Rhiannon's rising panic. She swore and turned back to the mirror, craning her head. 'Here,' he pushed out of the chair, 'just needs to be pushed back under.'

'Ta,' Rhiannon said gratefully, carefully lifting her hair back to examine the rest of her makeup. 'Everything else alright?'

'Gorgeous,' Jack squeezed her shoulder.

'Right,' Rhiannon clapped her hands together and straightened, 'now, where can we hide?'

Jack leant his chin on her shoulder, wide innocent eyes meeting hers in the mirror. 'But Anita is simply longing to go over the plans again with you. In detail.'

'Upstairs study?'

Jack grinned and clapped her on the arms. 'I'll bring the laptop, you bring the movies.'

'See if you can hunt down my bridesmaid, rescue her if need be,' she paused suddenly, 'why are you even here?'

Jack shrugged. 'Dad's having bonding time with Gray, Harkness tradition apparently. I spent yesterday with Gray,' Jack grinned, 'he's very nervous.'

'Really?' Rhiannon asked eagerly. 'So it's not just a bride thing?'

Jack shrugged again. 'Haven't been a bride enough times to really tell.'

'Do you,' Rhiannon traced an absent pattern on the dresser top, 'do you think you and Ianto will ever make it official?'

'We've only been together, properly, for a few weeks,' Jack said gently. 'But,' he paused with a brief wistful expression, 'oh,' he shrugged and brightened his expression, 'who knows? Maybe one day, if I'm lucky enough. How official can you really make it though?'

TW

Rhiannon reached across and placidly plucked Jack's phone from his hand. Jack frowned and looked up in protest, holding his hands out for it. Rhiannon's bridesmaid curiously watched the exchange from the other end of the couch.

'Ah,' Rhiannon held up her hand to silence Jack's protest. 'Watch movie.'

'It's The Swan Princess.'

'So it's just your type of movie. It helps me relax.'

'Can I have my phone back?'

'If you stop emailing my brother. He lands in four and a half hours.'

Jack made a shuffle of force towards the phone. Rhiannon tucked it down her top. 'I will just reach down and get that back out,' Jack warned. The bridesmaid watched in vague astonishment.

With a sigh Rhiannon handed it back. 'Fair enough.'

Jack made a show of accepting it gingerly, wiping it carefully on the couch. 'Girl germs,' he explained to the bridesmaid.

TW

'We've watched one movie,' Rhiannon sat straight backed on the couch, hair kept away from everything. 'That means it's been about an hour and a half. That means it hasn't been five hours. Stop,' she raised her voice as Jack started to protest, 'stressing. You're making me stress and I'm trying _very_,' she paused and collected herself, 'hard not to stress.'

'Sorry,' Jack settled back contritely.

TW

'Oh get the hell out!' Rhiannon leaned across and shoved Jack off the couch. 'Go! Get dressed and go, lover boy.' Jack was off the couch in an instant. 'You've got his suit? And yours?'

'Mine's here and his is in the car,' he grinned, 'see you at the wedding.'

'Try not to make a scene at the airport.'

Jack's grin was quick and wicked. 'I plan to.'

TW

Jack bounced impatiently on his feet, casting frequent glances at the arrivals board. The plane had landed. He dug his hands in his pockets and forced himself to keep still.

TW

Ianto grinned and flung his free arm around Jack's waist, catching the delighted surprise on his face as he caught Jack's mouth in a rough kiss. Large hands cradled his cheeks and Jack responded eagerly, it felt natural to tilt his head further forward and part his lips invitingly. He was smiling before he had even properly pulled back.

'You look good,' Ianto ran his eyes openly over Jack's suit, automatically admiring the tailored fit of his pants.

'You're going to have to get changed in the car,' Jack couldn't keep the wide grin from his face.

'And you're going to have to keep your hands to yourself.'

'It was two weeks,' Jack took his bag from him, grinning, 'are you kidding?'

Ianto kept a firm grip on his bag. 'I can carry it, you know.'

'Thought we decided I was the manly man,' Jack sheparded his boyfriend towards the doors, ignoring the protests.

'You,' Ianto tucked his violincase under his arm, 'cheated when we were deciding that.'

Jack bumped his hip as they pushed through the crowds, flashing him a wicked grin. 'Couldn't risk losing,' he whispered. 'How were the concerts?'

'I crowd-surfed and signed underwear. How were the publicity talks?'

'I posed naked and pole-danced with the microphone stand.'

'Upset I missed it,' Ianto commented lightly. 'Do you do repeats?'

Jack winked. 'For the gorgeous Welshman in the blue, anything.' He shifted his hold on the suitcase to briefly squeeze Ianto's waist, 'Good to see you,' he murmured.

'Missed you too,' Ianto said with simple honesty, then a smile quirked at his lips, 'even if it was only two weeks.' He shot a glance sideways and traced over Jack's familiar profile, still smiling as he looked forward again and kept walking with him.

'A lot can happen in two weeks.'

Ianto arched his eyebrow, catching the familiar expression on Jack's face, the press of his lips that radiated naughty. 'What have you done? Jack Harkness,' he stopped and pressed his violin threatening into Jack's side, 'did you kill my fish?' People streamed past them, casting irritated glances.

'I bought a Ianto fish. He's settled in nicely,' Jack hastened to add, 'biffed fish Jack with his fins, so it's perfect. Our new little family member.'

'And we'll be ex-family members if we're late for the wedding,' Ianto said drily, still casting a wary glance at Jack.

Spreading his hands Jack looked innocent. 'Your fish are fine! I swear!'

Ianto huffed.

TW

'God,' Jack tightened his grip on the steering wheel and locked his eyes on Ianto's bare chest.

'Eyes on the road,' Ianto twisted to carefully pull his suit jacket off the backseat. Jack groaned and leaned quickly to press a kiss to the pale skin inches from his face. There was a rustle and a short gasp and Ianto settled hurriedly back in his seat, face flushed. Jack grinned out the dark windscreen, laughing in surprise as a light hand slapped his thigh reproachfully. He determinedly kept his eyes on the stationary bumper of the car in front, blocking his ears to the rustle of clothes beside him, the soft whisper of Ianto's breath, the slither of silk over bare skin. Soft, pale skin. He turned and hurriedly cupped Ianto's cheek, catching his mouth in a desperate kiss. Ianto froze, then pressed forward with surprising passion and curled his fingers over Jack's shoulders. Teeth grazed teasingly over his bottom lip as he drew back regretfully, shifting his hand from the warm curves of Ianto's cheek to the steering wheel. The car slowly crept forward before the traffic halted again. A quick glance sideways proved, to his regret, that deep red fabric now covered Ianto's chest. A grin spread over his face.

'I remember that shirt.' He turned in his seat, pulling the seatbelt looser to openly watch Ianto's movements.

'It's the one you said I should get,' Ianto looked up with a quick smile, fingers buttoning rapidly.

'Need any help putting the tie on?' Jack couldn't stop grinning. Ianto just flicked a smirk at him and he watched as the small triangle of bare skin at his throat was covered by a black and red tie. Unable to stop himself, Jack reached out and slowly curled his hand around that strip of silk, tugging Ianto closer. The young man smiled and flicked a glance to Jack's lips, stopping just before to let his breath ghost temptingly over his mouth.

'Traffic's moving,' Ianto drew back with a smirk and the smallest pink tinge to his ears. It was that adorable sign of pleased nervousness that made Jack smile even more fondly.

'Better finish changing before my hands are free again,' Jack flexed his fingers on the steering wheel. 'Although,' he waited until he heard the rustle of clothes, 'I can drive one handed,' he grinned.

TW

'Had to dress in the car,' Ianto explained, smoothing down his shirt before grasping Gray's hand.

'Surprised you managed it at all,' Gray threw a grin at his brother.

'It was a challenge,' Ianto conceded. Jack just grinned happily and kept his hand at the small of Ianto's back. 'I'd better go sit down,' he murmured in Jack's ear, pressing a familiar hand to his side. He swallowed and rubbed his palm lightly over his suit, 'Love you.'

Jack watched Ianto move to his seat in stunned silence, a dopey grin slowly spreading across his face.

'Something good?' Gray asked, watching his brother.

Jack just shook his head, still smiling. 'All round a special day, Gray.' He looked sideways and chuckled softly.

'What?' Gray whispered, automatically straightening his tie.

'Your face,' Jack grinned.

Gray leaned closer. 'You should see yours.'

Both brothers looked forward, identical contented smiles returning to their faces.

**One more chapter to go!**


	17. Love

**China was absolutely amazing. It was all wonderful, including the man who didn't realise the frosted glass wasn't all that frosted from the other side...wonderfully hilarious. I leave it to your imaginations.**

**The Odd Spot in the paper, Matt Smith taken aside at the airport after security thought his sonic screwdriver was a weapon. Epic.**

**Last chapter!**

Jack watched his brother and now sister-in-law danced slowly together, he smiled to himself as Gray grinned uncontrollably at his wife. Glancing sideways his smile softened as he traced the familiar profile of Ianto's face, curved lips and his pert nose. Ianto's clear blue eyes met his as he turned his face briefly sideways and quirked his mouth into a smile. Jack glanced down as something brushed the back of his hand, Ianto's fingers deftly slipped between his and tightened, pressing their palms together. Looking back up he found Ianto's face turned forwards again, the smallest of smiles playing over his lips.

TW

'Opinion,' Jack quietly asked his brother, 'do you think Ianto will dance with me?'

Gray paused and sipped his drink, standing on the edge of the dance floor with Jack. 'Unsure,' he said finally.

'Helpful. Thank you.'

'Just ask, what's the worst that can happen?'

'He'll say no,' Jack replied promptly. 'Then he'll realise he is embarrassed by having a public relationship with a man and it'll be over.'

Gray took another sip. 'Don't think you're being a bit dramatic?'

'Give me that,' Jack plucked his drink out of his hand and drank it himself. 'Fancy a dance with your brother?'

TW

Rhiannon smiled laughingly up at Ianto, pure happiness radiating from her face as she glanced across the dance floor at Gray before slipping her hand into her brother's. A few metres away Gray led Jack in a solemn dance, faces haughtily composed as they waltzed around and between people, stopping for Gray to dip his brother theatrically.

'You married into that family,' Ianto commented with a smile, wrapping his arm warmly around her, 'Mrs Harkness.'

'I don't think I'm the only Mrs Harkness,' her eyes sparkled and she squeezed his hand.

They both watched as Jack laughed and dipped again, fanning his arm out dramatically. 'No,' Ianto agreed, 'but it's not me.' He turned his smile back to her and gently kissed her cheek. 'So happy for you,' he murmured affectionately.

They spun in a slow circle. 'I'm happy for me too,' Rhiannon said honestly, her smile unstoppable. 'And,' she rose up as high as she could to kiss his forehead, 'for you too. You and Jack. I think we've picked some very good men.'

Ianto watched Jack and just softly smiled his agreement. 'Has he danced with you yet?'

'No. I should probably be concerned, shouldn't I?'

Ianto laughed openly. 'Probably.'

Together they danced in contented silence, feet stepping noiselessly under the music. Ianto hid a smile as a familiar warm hand stole around his side. 'Hello, Jack,' he said quietly, catching the huff of disappointment behind him.

'I've come to steal your sister,' Jack announced dramatically, flashing a warm smile at Rhiannon before offering his hand extravagantly.

'I get to dance as the woman,' Rhiannon laughed as he swept her away with one last wink at Ianto.

'Congratulations again,' Jack said warmly.

'I think I should offer it to you too,' Rhiannon smiled and Jack chuckled.

'Do you think,' he paused and turned them in a circle, 'do you think I'll be able to persuade your brother to dance with me?'

'Definitely,' she said in surprise.

'Really?' Jack arched and eyebrow and pulled a thoughtful face, 'Didn't think he would be comfortable with public displays.'

'He'll surprise you,' Rhiannon promised.

TW

Ianto watched Jack and Rhiannon dancing with an open smile, Rhiannon had acquired another older brother. A small cough at his side drew his startled attention away, Jack's father standing quietly beside him in a way Jack could never manage.

'He always was a bit of a handful,' Franklin looked with a hint of affection at his son. 'Never could sit still,' he turned familiar blue eyes knowingly on Ianto, 'but I expect you already know that.'

A polite evasion immediately formed on Ianto's lips, something about Franklin's expression deterred it. 'Oh yes,' Ianto admitted with a laugh. 'He doesn't sleep, he recharges.'

Franklin laughed openly and dug his hands in his pockets, Ianto found seeing that familiar gesture mirrored perfectly slightly unnerving. 'We locked everything the day he learnt to toddle.' Ianto was surprised to receive the faintest hint of Jack's naughty grin. 'I'm sure I could find some baby photos if you're interested?'

Ianto chuckled. 'Oh, very.'

They watched the dancers in comfortably silence. 'You two weren't together at Christmas, were you?'

'No,' Ianto didn't feel there much he could add to that, Franklin accepted it with a nod.

'Didn't think you were.'

Ianto dipped his head in acknowledgement at the slight emphasis on 'you'.

'Saying good things about me I hope?' Jack grinned over his Dad's shoulder.

Franklin shook his head sadly. 'Our conversation lasted for longer than thirty seconds.'

'Oh!' Jack looked delightedly offended, 'I can see where I'm not wanted.' He turned with a flounce and Franklin laughed.

'I always did want a daughter,' he commented mildly. He grasped Ianto's hand with a sudden flash of a Harkness grin, 'Good luck, Ianto Jones.'

Spying the familiar light blue shirt through the crowd, Ianto smiled still and walked on silent feet up behind him. He touched his fingers lightly to Jack's back, letting his shirt and body glide under his fingertips as Jack turned around with a welcoming smile. 'Fancy a dance?' Ianto nodded his head towards the dance floor, flattening his palm at the small of Jack's back. Jack's delighted surprise brought a grin to his face. 'What?'

'Didn't think you'd agree if I asked you,' Jack took his hand and led them both to the dance floor.

'I've been looking forward to dancing with you,' Ianto admitted, smiling as his words brought obvious happiness to Jack.

Jack laced their fingers together, cocooning Ianto's hand in warmth as he clasped it to his chest.

'How are you holding up?' Jack's breath was soft and warm against his ear. Ianto closed his eyes in pleasure.

'Bit tired,' he confessed and leant his cheek against Jack's.

Jack hummed and tightened his arm in support, bracing Ianto against his body. 'You can snooze on me if you want.'

Ianto slumped slightly against him, smiling as he heard Jack hum again and felt the smallest of caresses on his back. 'What have you been doing the past weeks?' He felt Jack's smile against his cheek.

'Nothing especially exciting. Close to finishing book so more publicity talks.'

'Receive anymore marriage proposals?' Ianto asked lazily.

'Two actually,' Jack's shoulder moved against Ianto's as he laughed, 'both women.'

'Damn,' Ianto said lightly, 'no luck then.' He hooked his arm behind Jack's back, curling his fingers over his shoulder and drawing him closer into his chest. 'Are you coming back with me tonight?'

'Mm,' Jack chuckled softly in his ear, 'please. I hate being alone in my house now. What were you and Dad talking about?'

Ianto flexed his fingers over Jack's shoulder and smiled, 'You.'

'Oh?'

'Mm.'

Jack's thighs brushed against his as they turned in a lazy circle. 'And?' He prompted.

The lights were dim, the music soft and pulsing, Ianto closed his eyes and tucked his head into Jack's shoulder. Inhaling lightly he contently breathed in the tempting scent of Jack, warm and sleepy in his embrace.

'Looking adorable won't get you out of answering,' Jack's rich voice was soft and tender despite his words, fingers brushing Ianto's hair off his forehead in a caressing gesture.

TW

The lamp cast a soft golden glow over the bed and Jack's sleeping figure. Ianto smiled and padded silently over the carpet to Jack's side of the bed, crouching down level with his peaceful face. Cheek pressed into the pillow, Jack's glasses tipped at an angle on his nose, framing softly closed eyes. Ianto carefully slid the glasses off and folded them on the bedside table before leaning forward to press the lightest of kisses to Jack's mouth. Jack slept on and Ianto stood with a smile. Moving carefully he crept into bed on his side. Ianto frowned as his pillow dug uncomfortably into his neck, he glanced at the sleeping man beside him before slipping a cautious hand underneath. Tentative fingers brushed something rectangle and solid, he drew it out and stopped. A book. Ianto bunched the pillow under his arm and propped himself up, opening the book up. Ianto slowly read the dedication penned in Jack's distinctive hand, warmth flooding him as he read it again. _Beautiful muse._ He bit his lip on a soft smile and lingered over the page. Finally Ianto set the page carefully down beside the bed and leaned over Jack. It was impossible to resist dropping a gentle kiss to warm skin of Jack's back and pressing his hand over his shoulder-blade.

'I love you,' Ianto murmured quietly against the back of Jack's neck, closing his eyes to drift his lips over soft hair. 'And,' he whispered, 'I think you're awake.' He braced his hands on the mattress and leaned further over, beginning peppering Jack's jaw and neck with kisses, drawing back to gauge his reaction before beginning again. Finally Jack's mouth wobbled and he broke into a grin and rolled over, wrapping his arms around Ianto's back.

'You like?' Firm arms kept Ianto clasped close.

'The two best things to have ever been in my bed,' Ianto kissed his chest. 'You,' he lightly bit Jack's collarbone, 'lied. You said it wasn't finished.'

'You may have to spank me,' Jack said seriously, eyes sparkling.

'I may,' Ianto agreed and stroked his fingers down Jack's cheek, trailing his knuckles up and down the line of his jaw.

'You,' Jack murmured quietly. 'Everything about you.'

Brushing his fingertips over Jack's hair, Ianto cupped his face and slowly touched their lips together.

'Wait,' Jack muttered and drew back an inch, 'tell me what Dad said.'

Ianto laughed and pushed Jack over a hand on his chest, pinning him down and silencing his question.

TWTW

Breakfast was a silent affair, Ianto had the book propped on last week's stack of newspapers, his spoon frozen halfway between his bowl and mouth.

Jack smiled as Ianto wandered past, a half eaten sandwich held loosely in his hand, book propped in front of his face as he made his slow way to the table.

He was brushing his teeth when firm footsteps padded up behind him on the tiles, Jack rinsed his toothbrush and turned to face the incoming Ianto, slight apprehension tightening the clutch of his hands on the handtowel.

'Jack,' Ianto cradled his face and caught his mouth in a lingering kiss, 'it was wonderful,' he finished softly, tilting into another kiss.

'You liked it?' Jack drew back to gauge his expression properly, searching intently. Soft brown hair tucked into his neck and Ianto curled against his body, one of those pale violinists hands pressed over his heart.

'I never properly apologised for being such an arse to you,' his Welsh accent twisted the words and Jack smiled.

'No need,' he pressed his lips to strands of brown hair.

'You looked after me when I saw ill,' Ianto continued on in a faintly sick voice, 'after I'd hit you.'

'I didn't mind.'

'I never did anything for you.'

Jack tilted his head back to gaze at Ianto's face, getting the slight feeling his words were passing straight over Ianto's head. 'Of course you did.' The edge of the sink dug into his spine and he fidgeted uncomfortably.

'I'm sorry,' Ianto murmured again, winding his fingers into Jack's top.

'And I'm sorry for being such an idiot to you. Now,' Jack kissed him firmly, the thrill of kissing those lips refusing to fade, 'you did like the book, didn't you?'

'Completely and utterly,' Ianto kissed his cheek as he reached over Jack's shoulder for his toothbrush. Jack refused to let go of his waist and remained between the young man and the sink. 'It was brilliant, Jack, all of it.'

'Are you-' he caught hold of the toothbrush in Ianto's mouth, unable to resist a grin at the adorable surprise on Ianto's face, 'ever going to tell me what my father and you were talking about?'

Ianto motioned him out of the way, spitting neatly. 'He just wanted to know if we were together a Christmas, general things. He offered me baby pictures,' he admitted with a wide smile. Ianto kept brushing his teeth and ignored the look of startled horror it produced in Jack. 'What?' He asked eventually, dropping his toothbrush beside Jack's and patting down his face.

'You would leave me for someone sane,' Jack responded immediately, a faint sparkle in his eyes as he perched on the edge of the bath.

'Too late,' Ianto cupped Jack's jaw briefly as he walked into the bedroom.

'What? You're leaving?' Jack grinned and tagged behind.

'I already know you're insane,' Ianto's voice was muffled as pulled his top over his head, laughing into the fabric as warm hands slid over his chest.

'It still surprises me every time that you don't push me away,' Jack admitted, kissing the back of his head briefly.

'You made the straight man decide he was bisexual,' Ianto's voice was businesslike, back to Jack as he fumbled with neatening the duvet, ears turning pink, 'I think it's fair to say I find you very attractive, Jack. I love you,' he added softly.

Jack smiled at the flustered Ianto he rarely saw. 'And it still surprises me,' he said softly. He blinked as Ianto stepped hurriedly into his arms, a quick bruising kiss pressed to his lips, hands firm in their clasp of his face, then Ianto was back putting his clothes away. It was the little quirks Jack loved as much as anything. High cheekbone highlighted in the lamp light, Ianto turned his head slightly to give Jack a small embarrassed, pleased smile.

**Well it's finished now! Hope you enjoyed and thank you to everyone for reading it and giving feedback! You guys are amazing. May do an epilogue at some point, but the story is finished!**


End file.
